Aftermath
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and James have had many up hill battles in life and what they thought was the worst was only the beginning. Logan and Carlos realize old habits die hard but new ones pick up very easily. Their kids all have to face the next stages of their lives as well. When all is said and done they have to remember that in the aftermath of it all they are not alone. Sequel to Landslide
1. New Year, New Problems

**OK so this is the sequel to Landsldie and I suggest you read that before you read this. This will make more sense if you do. **

**Also I'd like to dedicate this ****to** _Franshes _**and**_ AkireAlev_**. You two are my most dedicated readers on Landslide and are part of the reason I created Aftermath. I hope you and everyone else loves this. **

**Aftermath **

**Part 1: **

_This is a new year, a new beginning. Everything will change. -_ **Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 1: New Year, New Problems **

Kendall Knight smiled as he rocked his baby girl, Jenny in his arms. Even two weeks later it was hard to believe that she was finally born. He had carried her inside his body for nine months and now she was here in his arms. It was kind of surreal.

Jenny was far from Kendall's first kid. He had four before her, but she was the first one he carried. Kendall's other kids had been carried by his husband, James Knight. He and James had been married for almost seventeen years now. They were very much in love as they had been when they first got married. Kendall and James had known one another since childhood with two of their friends, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia. With those two Kendall and James had become a boy band together. They had formed the band Big Time Rush and by pure dumb luck and lots of determination they made it big time.

It was after they got famous that Kendall and James started dating and six months into their relationship James found out he was pregnant with their first son, Jake. Jake was eighteen going on nineteen and going to college. He was leaving tomorrow and into a dorm with his boyfriend Damien Saunders. Damien wasn't that bad of a boy, he was good to Jake and that was all Kendall cared about. As long as Jake was happy he was happy.

Shortly after Jake was born, Adam was born. Adam was almost eighteen and he already had a daughter and a serious boyfriend. A year ago, Adam had started dating Cooper Anderson. Shortly after, Adam gotten pregnant and Cooper had stuck by Adam. Even after he had gotten kicked out of his parents house. He was living with the Knights and helping Adam were taking care of their daughter, Miri, together.

Then his the twins Kyle and Leora were sophomores in high school and much to Kendall's displeasure dating already. Kyle was dating Lilly Mitchell, she was the Carlos and Logan's eldest daughter. Leora was dating Caleb Stetson who was the son of Kendall's old rival Jett and Dak Stetson. The kids were all happy and helping with Jenny whenever they could minus Adam who had his daughter to take care of.

Last but not least there was Jenny. Jenny hadn't been planned at all. James had surprised Kendall with a surprise vacation on their honeymoon. They had tried something new and nine months later Jenny arrived. Kendall had been scared at first, but he had had James there to help him every step of the way. After Jenny was born Kendall and James both got vasectomies though to stop any other unplanned surprises.

"Ken."

Kendall looked up and saw his husband standing in the doorway of the nursery that Jenny shared with Miri.

"Hey," Kendall said smiling.

"She sleeping yet?" James asked. Kendall looked down at Jenny and saw her eyes half closed.

"Almost," Kendall said. James pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into the room. He walked over to his husband and daughter.

"I've been thinking," James said slowly.

"What?" Kendall asked as he rocked Jenny trying to get her to sleep.

"We need to talk to Adam and figure out what his plans are. I mean I know he wants to go to college still, but it's gonna be hard with Miri and Cooper," James said.

"I know, I over heard him and Cooper talking about taking early graduation and then just walking with their class and at the end of the year," Kendall said.

"That's not a bad idea," James said.

"I know, I think Adam just wants more time with Miri and I don't blame him," Kendall said. He wanted to be around Jenny all the time and was sure Adam felt the same way with Miri.

"So Jake's leaving tomorrow," James said slowly.

"I know," Kendall said nodding his head. He had been dreading tomorrow. His first baby was all grown up and moving out and Kendall was scared. He didn't want him to leave just yet. Part of him didn't want Jake to grow up. He wanted Jake to be the little boy that was always asking for the newest toy or get something his friends had.

"Kendall," James said slowly.

"I know," Kendall said again. He knew James was going to tell him not to freak out and that Jake was old enough. "He's just our first and it's hard to see him all grown up," he said.

"I know," James said placing a hand on his shoulder. Kendall looked at James. He set Jenny down in her crib and then grabbed James and pulled him into his arms. "I missed this these last few months," James said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Hugging you like this," James said tightening his arms around Kendall.

"I know what you mean," Kendall said thinking about Jenny. They hadn't been able to really hold one another and get close due to Kendall's big belly. He still had some belly fat since Jenny was only a week old, but as soon as he got the ok he was going to start working out.

"This is nice," James said.

"One more thing," Kendall said grabbing James' hand and pulling him from the nursery to their bedroom at the end of the hall.

"What?" James asked once they were in their room.

"You're still going through with the operation right?" Kendall asked. He was referring to the vasectomy that James had planned in two days. Kendall had gotten on when he was in the hospital after giving birth to Jenny.

"Yeah, both of us, I mean we don't want another Jenny," James said nodding his head.

"Good, now we need to talk to Adam before he and Cooper get active again," Kendall said.

"So that's why you left the nursery," James said with a knowing smirk. He knew Cooper and Adam usually had the baby monitor with them when Miri was sleeping.

"Well yeah, we've got to be careful with this, Adam's very stubborn and oppositional," Kendall said.

"Just like someone else I know," James said with a smile. He leaned in and pecked the blonde on the lips. "Don't worry I got it covered I'll talk to him," he said.

"Thank you," Kendall said smiling at his husband. A loud wail sounded through the air and the two looked at one another before heading back to the nursery where Cooper was walking in. They both peeked in and saw it was Miri who was crying. Cooper picked her up and started calming her down, while Jenny remained asleep.

-Aftermath-

Adam groaned as he laid down and a wail sounded. It seemed like Miri just knew when he got comfortable. She would start crying the second he sat or laid down. Cooper who was sitting at their desk reading held a hand up to Adam.

"I got it, you rest," Cooper said setting his book down. He got up and left the room.

Adam smiled as he fell back on the bed and let his eyes slip shut. He was glad that he had someone like Cooper. Someone who stuck with him no matter what and was still here helping him even after the worst had happened. Adam had been sure that Cooper would leave him once he found out he was pregnant. Cooper had surprised him and stood up to his parents and told them that Adam wasn't getting an abortion and that he was going to stick by him. Cooper's dad had been mad and kicked him out.

The crying stopped and Adam heard Cooper talking to Miri through the baby monitor.

"What's the matter Miri?" Cooper asked. Adam smiled as he listened Cooper talk to their daughter.

Adam couldn't help but smile. Miri had been home for a month and a half now and things were pretty good. Over all Miri was three months old and healthy. She hadn't had the best of starts. She had been born three months early and had been on the downside of the survival rate. She had defied the odds and was getting bigger and stronger all the time. Adam and Cooper had gotten used to taking care of her now. They had an idea of what they were doing. They also learned things from watching Kendall and James with Jenny over the last week since Jenny had been home.

The biggest test Adam was going to have would be next week when school started. It would be the start of his and Cooper's senior year. Adam would be going to school and leaving Miri home with Kendall who still have a few more weeks of paternity leave. James would take over once Kendall started back to work.

Cooper walked back into the room awhile later. Adam looked up at him.

"She's sleeping," Cooper announced walking over to their bed.

"Maybe we should try and get some sleep god knows she'll be up at midnight and then at five," Adam said. Cooper sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm not even looking forward to next week," Cooper sighed as he laid down next to Adam.

"I know, this time last year I was excited about for junior year because once it was done I'd have only one more year, but now I'm more worried about leaving Miri for eight hours," Adam said.

"Seven if we can get our senior release eighth hour," Cooper said. Adam nodded his head.

"I know I was looking forward to taking over as captain of the football team and now I don't think I'll even join the team," Cooper said.

"Can you believe how much has changed in just a year?" Adam asked.

"No, I mean this time last year I was getting ready for Football and thinking of what colleges my dad wanted to send me to," Cooper said.

"Yep and I was carefree," Adam said honestly.

"All it takes is one thing to happen and everything changes," Cooper said. Adam nodded his head in agreement.

-Aftermath-

Logan Mitchell sighed as he made his way down the hallway to the kitchen in search of food for lunch. He was thinking about his family. First there was his husband Carlos. Carlos was the love of his life and perfect. He was currently at work and trying to earn his living with Logan fully supported. Logan and Carlos had been married for almost seventeen years now. They had been friends sine they were little and love just blossomed between them.

Then there were their kids. He had two beautiful daughters, Lilly and Layla. They were both smart and fun like their dads. Lilly was six going on seventeen and in a few weeks would officially be a junior in high school. Layla was thirteen and going to be starting eight grade. Both girls were smart and focused, but at times like their papi and a bit dipsy. Logan loved them anyways. Then the newest addition to their family was fifteen year old Miles Drake. Logan and Carlos had recently adopted the boy after his parents abandoned him and his stepfather had abused him. Logan and Carlos had met Miles through the Knights since he was Kyle's best friend. They had offered to take Miles in since Kendall and James had already taken in Cooper Anderson.

Currently Carlos was on set shooting some test scenes for his TV show. Lilly was out back with Miles, Kyle, Leora, and Jayda. Layla had gone to Millie's again. Logan was starting to wonder why she was spending so much time over there. Was she pushed herself away from her family because she was scared that Carlos would do what he had done?

A year ago Logan hadn't been the best father. He had taken more hours at work and gotten so busy that he had hardly had time for his family. The girls had started to resent him and it took Logan almost dying to realize what he was doing to his family. He had changed his work schedule and switched departments and things were better with him and the girls, or so he had thought.

Recently Carlos had started acting and gotten a regular spot on a TV show if the network liked the pilot. Carlos was putting in a lot of hours with the show and Logan hardly got to see him. The girls and Miles hardly got to see him. They had explained everything to the girls telling them that this was going to be like before. Logan wasn't sure if the girls believe them.

"Hey dad," Lilly said as she walked into the kitchen and straight to the refrigerator.

"Hey Lil," Logan said as he watched her grab four cans of soda. Lilly turned to leave the kitchen.

"Hey have you noticed anything different about Layla?" Logan asked. Lilly stopped and looked at Logan shocked for a moment before masking it with confusion.

"No, why do you ask?" Lilly asked after a moment.

"She's hardly been spending time home and I'm starting to get worried," Logan admitted.

"Dad she's at that age where being home alone with your dads is lame," Lilly assured him. "Remember when I was over at Leora's all the time? She's just going through a phase," she added.

"I suppose," Logan said nodding his head.

"Don't worry about it dad, she'll get over this phase," Lilly said with a smile. She left the kitchen and Logan started to make himself a sandwich when he heard the front door open and Carlos call out to him.

"Kitchen," Logan hollered back to his husband as he finished making his sandwich. He turned in time to see Carlos run into the kitchen and nearly tackle him to the ground. Logan managed to catch the Latino.

"We got the green light from the network!" Carlos shouted excitedly.

"What?" Logan asked taking a step back from Carlos with a smile.

"We got the green light and they ordered fifteen episodes," Carlos said excitedly. Logan grabbed Carlos and hugged him again.

"That's great Carlos," Logan said. It really was great, he just hoped this didn't tear the family apart. He was hoping that Lilly was right about Layla.

-Aftermath-

Jake was bouncing in his seat on his heels as he watched James pull his trunk out of his car and get it to the sidewalk. This was it, he was starting college. Ok, so not yet, he was only moving in and classes would start in a few days, but this was it. He was moving out, until winter break and then summer.

"Someone looks excited."

Jake turned and saw Damien standing a few feet away from him. Jake laughed and shook his head.

"Well yeah, we're college men now," Jake said.

"Have you found our dorm yet?" Damien asked.

"Not yet, we just got here," Jake said.

"Why don't you boys go find your dorm while we get your things out of the car," Kendall offered.

"We?" James asked turning to his husband, "you're not doing anything," he said.

"You're not letting me," Kendall countered.

"Ok we'll be back," Jake said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket as he led Damien into the dorm building. He looked down at the paper and led Damien down the hallway and to their dorm.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Damien asked laughing as they passed a bunch of other incoming freshman coeds doing the same thing they were doing.

"Not a clue, but this seems to be the right way since the numbers are ascending and we're a higher number," Jake said. Damien laughed and grabbed the paper from Jake. They managed to find the dorm supervisor and got a key and headed to their dorm. They walked in and looked around in time for two girls to walk into the dorm chatting excitedly carrying boxes adding to the other boxes already there.

"Uh, excuse me," Jake said cutting in and getting the girls attention. They both stopped and looked at Damien and Jake shocked.

"This is our dorm," one of the girls said. She was a bleach blonde and had light skin.

"Uh, no this is our dorm," Jake said holding out the piece of paper in his hands and showing the girl the same number that was on the door.

"Well we got here like half an hour ago and this is our dorm," the other girl said. She had dark dirty blonde hair and a darker skin tone than the other girl.

"We got a letter telling us this was our dorm," the blonde said.

"So did we," Damien said.

The four of them left the room in search of the dorm supervisor and found him. They explained the problem and were sent to housing to fix the problem. Jake had texted Kendall to let him know of the problem and that they'd get it figured out and be back as soon as they could.

The four of them talked to the housing staff and explained the problem. There was four of them and one two bedroom dorm.

"Well they were there first and they already have their things there. I think you two should keep the dorm," Jake said looking at the two girls who were shocked by what Jake had said.

"That makes sense," the housing manager, Mr. Harrington said. The girls nodded their heads and left. Mr. Harrington set about looking for another dorm for Jake and Damien. Awhile later he turned to the boys.

"It seems there are no dorms available," Mr. Harrington said.

"In that hall?" Jake asked hopefully.

"The incoming freshman this semester this year is the biggest class in awhile," Mr. Harrington said.

"So what does that mean?" Jake asked.

"I'm sorry boys there's no rooms available," Mr. Harrington said. Jake and Damien spent the next few minutes arguing with the man. Jake was regretting letting the girls keep the dorm. Mr. Harrington suggested splitting the two up in different dorms in the small hall but neither wanted that.

"I'm sorry boys are our hands are tied," Mr. Harrington said.

"What are we supposed to do? Classes start in a few days," Jake said shocked.

"Yeah, we did not pay all that money to live in a dorm to not live in a dorm," Damien said stepping up behind Jake.

"This is bull shit, all we wanted was a fucking dorm. There has to be something you can do," Jake said angrily.

"Mr. Knight I am sorry," Mr. Harrington said. He did not seemed pleased with what Jake has said. His demeanor changed and Jake knew he had messed up with his swearing.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't change the fact that we don't have a dorm you dumb shit. Where are we gonna live now? This is just fucked up!" Jake shouted before he could stop himself. Mr. Harrington stood up straighter and glared at Jake.

"That is not my problem, but we can refund your deposits," Mr. Harrington said simply and asked them to move so he could help others with their problems.

"Fine, we'll just find somewhere off campus to live," Jake said glaring at the housing manager. He grabbed Damien's arm and pulled him away from the older man. They found their way back outside to their parents who were talking.

"Boys there you are," Kendall said once he spotted them. James, Camille, and Damien's father Hunter turned around as well.

"Something wrong?" James asked.

"Our dorm was assigned to four people and they are no other dorms available," Jake said angrily.

"What did you do?" James asked looking at his son.

"They're going to refund our housing deposit," Jake said.

"Jacob," Kendall said. Jake sighed and hung his head.

"The man was an asshole and wouldn't give us a dorm because they was a error," Jake said.

"And," Damien urged Jake.

"I might've called him a name and yelled a bit," Jake admitted.

"You are your father's son," James sighed.

"Look, it's not my fault he was being a dick and talking down to us," Jake said glaring at the ground.

"Well since I'm keeping my job at the diner and Jake is applying to work on campus maybe we could get an apartment near here," Damien suggested.

"That's our only option if we can't get into student housing," Jake said.

"Yeah, we can get the deposits back and help you boys find an apartment," Camille said.

"Until then, you can stay at home," Kendall said. Jake smiled at Kendall and nodded his head.

"I think we should talk to the dean first and make sure there's no way they can get into student housing," James said.

-Aftermath-

Lilly was sitting in her bedroom thinking about what Layla had said the other day. Layla and Lilly had been having a normal conversation and it led to boys and Layla let something slip. She hadn't really asked Layla about what she had meant. She hadn't really talked to Layla about it either. Layla seemed to be avoiding her and everyone else. Logan was starting to get suspicious too, but Lilly was sure it was for different reasons.

Lilly didn't know what to do about what Layla had said. She wasn't sure if she was reading too much in to it or not? What if she wasn't and Layla had meant what she had said. Was Layla really into girls?

"Hey Lilly."

Lilly looked up and saw Miles standing in the doorway to her room.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Lilly asked annoyed that Miles was already acting like Layla and didn't knock.

"No, now come one Kyle and Leora are here and we're meeting Caleb and Jayda at the mall," Miles said.

"Jayda finally get the ok to drive again?" Lilly asked standing up and grabbing her keys.

"Yep, no more wheel chair and she couldn't be happier," Miles said grinning. Lilly grabbed her car keys and followed miles down the stairs and they told Logan and Carlos they were heading out. They were told to be back by ten.

Lilly let them all into her car and drove them to the mall.

"Caleb said that he and Jay are at the food court and Jay doesn't seem happy," Leora said looking at her phone.

"Well her and Sora have been having problems," Kyle said.

"What kind of problems," Lilly asked curiously.

"Dating problems what else?" Miles said.

"Sorry Jayda's been out of town and doesn't' text us like she texts you guys yet. We're in the early stages of friendship with her," Leora said smacking Miles upside the head.

"Hey now," Mile said turning to face her.

"Your family and this is how family is treated," Lilly teased. Miles looked at her and laughed. It was common knowledge that the Knight and Mitchell children were like family to one another. They had been raised together.

"I don't get it you call them family yet you're dating Kyle," Miles pointed out.

"Ok that's different, I don't see him as a brother anymore," Lilly said.

"Well obviously," Kyle said.

"Ok getting back on track," Leora said.

"Jayda thinks Sora might want to break up with her and she's not gonna go crazy trying to keep her, but she doesn't want to break up," Miles said.

"We're her girl friends she should tell us this stuff," Lilly said.

"Maybe she was waiting until she knew more about what was going on with Sora," Leora suggested.

"Maybe," Lilly said.

-Aftermath-

Adam was pacing in the living room with Miri. She was being stubborn and didn't want to stop crying. She wasn't hungry and she didn't need her diaper changed. Adam had tired burping her and that wasn't the problem either. Cooper had checked to see if her diaper was too lose and that's wasn't it either. Right now Adam was trying to calm her down by walking back and forth with her and it wasn't' working.

"Oh my god this isn't working," Adam said nearly in tears. Cooper jumped up and held his hands out to Adam. He took Miri from Adam. "I mean we're only alone for like an hour and we can't handle our daughter," he said.

"Calm down," Cooper said as he rocked Miri gently and she calmed down. Adam sat down on the couch and took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down as Cooper calmed Miri down. "Babies can tell when you're stressed," Cooper said.

"I know, but she's stressing me out, I mean seriously if we can't take care of her for an hour on our own how do we plan on doing it when we move out?" Adam asked.

"She's be older then and bigger and easier to take care of hopefully," Cooper said.

"I don't know," Adam sighed.

"Adam where is all this coming from, you're normally so confident," Cooper asked looking down at Adam who was sitting on the couch.

"I don't know, I mean what if we made a mistake," Adam said shaking his head.

"It's a little late to be thinking that now isn't it?" Cooper asked looking at Miri who had finally fallen asleep. Cooper carefully placed her in the bassinet that was attached to the playpen. He walked over to Adam and sat down next to him.

"Coop, I'm scared," Adam said.

"I know me too," Cooper said placing on Adam's shoulder. "But we've been doing a good job for the last month," he said.

"I know, but with school starting in a few weeks we're going to have a lot on our plates," Adam said.

"Yeah, but we'll make time for Miri and I won't do sports this year," Cooper said.

"really?" Adam asked shocked.

"Yeah, I was only in them to impress my dad since he was hard to impress," Cooper said shrugging.

"Wow," Adam said.

"I know I'm just full of surprises, but don't worry Adam we'll make this work," Cooper assured the brunette.

"I hope so," Adam sighed.

They sat there for a moment before the front door opened and voices were heard.

"It's not my fault the guy was an asshole."

"Jake language."

Adam and Cooper shared a look of confusion. They both jumped up and moved to the hallway where Kendall, James, and Jake were talking. Kendall was holding Jenny's car seat as they talked.

"I thought you were moving into a dorm with Damien?" Adam said looking at his older brother.

"Your brother has your dads temper," James said.

"What did you do?" Adam asked grinning.

"I yelled at the stupid housing manager. He was talking down to me like I was an idiot," Jake said. Adam laughed, but stopped when he received a glare from James.

"What, it's funny," Adam said.

"It is not, where's Miri," James said.

"She's in the living room taking a nap," Adam said turning around and heading back to the living room. The others all followed him back to the living room.

"So you don't get student housing then?" Cooper asked.

"Nope, I offended him, but I think the dean was secretly proud that I did," Jake said. Adam laughed again.

"So you're going to be living here and going to school then?" Adam asked.

"Until Day and I can find an apartment, and yes dad we're going to start looking tomorrow whether you like it or not. I am almost nineteen and you gotta let go," Jake said turning to Kendall who was now holding Jenny.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Good, I just wanted to make it clear that this was only temporary," Jake said.

-Aftermath-

Carlos was bouncing as he got ready for bed. He was still excited about his show, Save Rock and Roll getting the green light. The show now had a name and he was excited to be part of it.

"Someone's eager, tell me your not expecting anything tonight," Logan teased as he walked over to the Latino.

"Not tonight the kids are still up," Carlos said laughing.

"So what's with the eager beaver act?" Logan asked sitting down on their bed.

"I'm am on a TV show as a regular cast member not guest staring as Carlos Mitchell that guy from a boy band," Carlos said excitedly as he finished getting ready for bed. He jumped onto the bed and scooted into Logan's lap. "If everything works out this could be my big break," Carlos said.

"I know Carlos," Logan said smiling at his husbands eagerness.

"It's got a primetime slot too," Carlos said happily. Logan laughed and nodded his head. He had heard this several times to day as Carlos had stated it several times. "I'm sorry Logie I'm just excited," he said.

"I know and it's ok you're entitled to be," Logan said leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Carlos grinned into kiss. Before things got too heated Carlos climbed off Logan and crawled over to his side of the bed.

"Come on lay down," Carlos said.

"You're a tease," Logan groaned.

"I know, now let's cuddle," Carlos said holding his arms open for Carlos. Logan smiled and laid down and pulled the Latino to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm proud of you Los," Logan murmured.

"I'm proud of you too Dr," Carlos said playfully.

"Don't," Logan warned Carlos.

"Why not?" Carlos asked a playful glint in his eyes.

"Kids awake or not I won't hesitate to pound into you," Logan whispered huskily.

"We'll have to be quiet," Carlos said grinning up at his husband. Logan growled and smashed his lips onto Carlos' lips. He wanted the Latino and nothing was going to stop him right now. "Wait," Carlos said pushing Logan off him. Logan groaned. Carlos jumped up and locked the door knowing no one knocked in this house.

"Smart," Logan said, "now get your sexy ass over her," he said.

"Si papi," Carlos purred. He ran over to the bed and launched himself at Logan.

**So there you go the first chapter to Aftermath. I've got lots of idea for this and this is only the beginning. There is more to come and everyone will have thier moment to shine. So I've set up lots of mini plot points here and they will be carried out at different times. I hope you all liked this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. First Day

**Wow so I'd like to thank **_Franshes, Kendaliosis, logiebears, , AkireAlev, jamesmaslowlover, Beckyyy, Samantha, kameslover3, annabellex2, DeniseDEMD, Sir RCCS, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the exra time to review. I would also like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this fic. I'm surprised at the response to this, yet at the same time not. I know a lot of you liked All Over Again and Landslide. I hopr you enjoy this. **

**Chapter 2: Day One **

Adam was moving about the kitchen trying to get his breakfast ready along with Miri's. He was worming up her bottle and making himself a bowl of cereal. Cooper was getting Miri changed and dressed for the morning.

"Adam you know I could do that," James said as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I got it," Adam said as he finished with the bottle and took a bite of his soggy cereal.

"I've tried that already, he's determined to spend time with Miri this morning before he leaves," Kendall said from his spot at the table. Crying was heard and Adam grabbed the bottle and left the room. He made his way up stairs and saw Cooper picking Miri up as she wailed.

"Sorry I was trying to get my food ready as well," Adam said.

"It's ok," Cooper said. Adam handed him the bottle and Cooper started feeding her. Adam stood there a moment watching Cooper for a second. "Go eat I'll be down with her in a bit," Cooper said.

"You want anything to eat?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but I'll make a bowl of cereal when I get down there," Cooper said. Adam nodded his head. He left the nursery and headed down to the kitchen where James, Kendall, and the twins were eating. Adam looked at his bowl of cereal it was really soggy now and Adam wasn't that hungry. He dumped his cereal and sat down at the kitchen table. He let his head fall down onto the table.

"You ok?" Kyle asked

"Yeah," Adam said not very convincingly.

"He's worried about leaving Miri home today." Adam sat up as Cooper walked into the room.

"Well yeah, I've never really been apart from her for long since she's been home," Adam said taking his daughter from Cooper so he could make his breakfast. Adam left the kitchen to go sit in the living room with Miri.

Adam sat down on the couch with Miri and rocked her gently and she smiled up at him. Adam brought a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. Miri reached up and grabbed his finger and started to swing her arm around. Adam smiled at that and let her do as she pleased. Adam looked up as he heard someone walk into the room.

"Adam you've got nothing to worry about your dad and I will both be here today," James assured his son.

"I know that, but still I don't want to be apart from her," Adam said.

"I get it, I do, I mean going part time to college while trying to take care of you and Jake and then the twins was hard but your father and I managed," James said.

"I know, but I'm not you," Adam said frowning. James and Kendall didn't seem to understand that just because Adam made a similar mistake that they made it didn't mean he was just like them.

"I know, I'm just saying that I get what you're going through. You've only got one to leave I had four," James said.

"I know pops, but you and dad both need to realize that I am my own person. I may have made the same mistake but I am not you guys," Adam said.

"I know, you so much more independent and more level headed," James said, "you're picking up on things quicker than your dad and I did," he said.

"Really?" Adam asked shocked.

"Yeah, it took us forever to get down changing a diaper or making a bottle and you and Cooper have it down already," James said.

"You're not trying to butter me up so I'll leave are you?" Adam asked looking down at Miri again. She still had a tight grip on his finger as she moved it about examining it.

"No I'm serious, your dad and I were just talking about this," James said.

"Yeah the only reason I know these tricks is because of you and dad telling me and helping me," Adam said.

"I know, but you picked up faster than we did and we had your grandma Jen helping us," James said.

"How is that gonna work then? We have grandma Jen and then Cooper's mom is also grandma Jen and then there is Jenny," Adam said quickly. James laughed and shook his head.

"We have figured that one out just yet," James said, "but maybe they may have to be Grandma Knight and Grandma Anderson or whatever name Jennifer took after the divorce," James said.

"I think she's staying Anderson," Adam said.

"Yeah she is and Adam if we don't want to be lat we have to go," Cooper said walking into the living room. Adam sighed and looked at Miri. He brought her close and kissed her on the forehead and Miri started to babble.

"Bye baby girl," Adam cooed at her getting her to smile at him. "Time to say bye to daddy," he said standing up and handing her to Cooper once more. Cooper kissed Miri and told her good bye before handing her to James.

"If she won't sleep walking up and down the stairs really helps," Adam said.

"I know Adam," James said.

"I know, I just.." Adam trailed off biting at his nail.

"Go to school and don't worry I know how to take care of a baby," James said. Adam nodded his head. He left with Cooper out to the car where Leora and Kyle were already getting into Lilly's car to head to school.

"Don't worry Adam, everything will be fine, besides we got our senior release eight hour and we'll be home before three," Cooper said.

"I know, I just can't help it," Adam said looking to the house one last time before he got into the car.

-Aftermath-

Jake yawned as he got out of bed. He didn't have classes this morning, but he and Damien were looking at a few more apartments near campus. They both had spent the last week looking at apartments whenever they didn't have classes or work. Damien was still working nights at the diner and during the days on the weekends. Jake had gotten a job at the campus student shop.

Jake walked into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal and started eating when Kendall walked into the room with the phone in his hand.

"Your in luck his royal highness just dragged his ass out of bed," Kendall said into the phone. He looked at Jake. "It's Damien," he said holding it out. Jake wiped his mouth and jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Hey where are you?" Jake asked as Kendall walked away.

"I'm on my way over now, we have to be at the first apartment we have to look at today, we need to be there in twenty minutes since our agent double booked, I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning," Damien said quickly. Jake looked at the clock and saw it was almost eight thirty.

"Ok, I'll be ready," Jake said. He hung up the phone and finished the last of his cereal and drank his milk before running to his room to change.

Jake was halfway done when there was a knock at the door. He heard Kendall answer it. He tugged his shirt on and grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone. He ran out to the hallway where Damien was talking to Kendall.

"Hey I'm ready," Jake said smiling at Damien.

"Really cause when I get dressed I put my shirt on right side out," Damien said pointing to the seams of Jake's shirt. Jake sighed and hung his head. He quickly reversed his shirt. "I'll be home late tonight since football tryouts are tonight," he said.

"Ok, we'll put some food on the side for you," Kendall said.

"Thanks dad," Jake said. He grabbed Damien's arm and pulled him out the door.

"Want to ride together?" Damien asked.

"Only if you plan on picking me up after football tryouts, and even now I realize how lame that sounds," he said.

"Get in your car and let's go then," Damien said walking to his car. Jake got into his car and followed behind Damien.

-Aftermath-

Kendall was rocking Jenny in his arms. He had just burped her and it was time for her nap, but she was being stubborn. She didn't want to go to sleep.

"Someone's stubborn," Kendall said looking at his three week old daughter. He sighed and stopped rocking her and laid back on the couch with her on his chest. Jenny laid her head down and Kendall placed a hand on her back to keep her stable.

"Kendall have you-" James stopped as he walked into the living room with Miri. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

'What?' Kendall mouthed.

"Miri's blanket?" James whispered.

"It's not in her crib," Kendall asked sitting up. Jenny squirmed but remained calm.

"No," James said shaking his head. Kendall then looked at Miri and sighed.

"James what is she wrapped in?" Kendall asked. James looked down and hung his head.

"Sorry," James said.

"Don't be," Kendall said shaking his head as he laughed. He stood up with Jenny. "Come on let's lay the girls down and get them to nap," he said. He made his way up to the nursery with James. Kendall sat down in one of the rocking chairs and laid Jenny against his chest. James sat down in the other rocking chair with Miri.

-Aftermath-

Kyle followed Miles down the hallway to Jayda's locker. Jayda hadn't really been talking to anyone since she and Sora broke up. Leora and Lilly had tried talking to her, but she wasn't talking much. She put on a brave face and told people she was fine but she wasn't. It also didn't help that Sora was a freshman now. She was in the same school as Jayda now.

The two spotted Jayda at her locker. She was putting some books in her locker.

"Hey there gorgeous," Miles said.

"Not in the mood Miles," Jayda said.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Miles said putting his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, you have been a bit upset," Kyle said nodding his head.

"You guys are morons of course she's upset," Lilly said walking up to them.

"Yeah she just broke up with her girlfriend," Leora added. She looked at Jayda, "ignore those idiots, I do and look how happy I am," she said smirking with Kyle and Miles both glared at her. Jayda laughed at that.

"I knew there was a reason I was friends with Kyle," Jayda teased.

"Ok so now we're bashing me and Miles?" Kyle asked.

"Well it is a fun past time," Leora teased her twin brother.

"You are so mean," Kyle said glaring at his sister.

"Have you seen her today though?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, we passed in the hallway," Jayda admitted.

"Look how about after school we meet up at my house and you, me, and Leora can all go to the mall for some shopping," Lilly said. Jayda thought it over for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah lame," Kyle said.

"Very," Miles agreed.

"It's better than sitting home and playing video games all night," Lilly said sticking her tongue out at them.

"Nah, video games are fun," Miles retorted.

"They melt your brain and if dad and Papi knew what you were doing they'd say the same thing," Lilly stated.

"You said dad and papi," Miles said slowly.

"Yeah so," Lilly said confused.

"Normally you say my dad and papi," Miles said in awe still. Lilly had called him a brother for awhile now, but she always still said my dad and papi when talking to him.

"Well your family now," Lilly said shrugging. Miles smiled and nodded his head.

-Aftermath-

Adam followed Cooper into their independent living class. They had had an argument with Kendall and James about taking the class. Long story short Adam lost the argument and was forced to take the class. All it was doing was preparing them for living on their own.

"This is gonna be lame," Adam said.

"It might be helpful," Cooper said shrugging. "Besides we've got a new home ec. teacher and she might be better at it than the last one we had," he added.

"Maybe, but we're already learning about what the class is about and that is living together and I know there is going to be a section about taking care of a baby," Adam said.

"So we'll get good grades at that part, but it will also be about money management and things like that," Cooper said.

"Oh that reminds me, I was thinking maybe one of us could look for a part time job or something. You know take the stress off my dads a bit," Adam said as they sat down at a table near the back of the home ec. room.

"You want to get a part time job and be away from Miri longer when you had a hard time leaving her this morning," Cooper said slowly.

"I know, but I think it would be good for us if one of us was working, we'll just get some small job that pays minimum at least and make something. I mean we do have a daughter and work experience would be good," Adam said.

"Where do you want to work?" Cooper asked.

"Day said Hills is looking for a buser for the weekends since they're last one quit and fall winter is pretty busy for them still," Adam said.

"How many days?" Cooper asked.

"Just three days a week either the day or night shift. That's like eighteen hours a week," Adam said. The bell signaling class was to start rang.

"We'll finish this later," Cooper said. Adam nodded his head.

They looked to the front of the room as their teacher walked into the room. She was young and blonde. She seemed a bit too happy to be teaching high schoolers. She had to be new to teaching. Adam looked over at Cooper who was looking at him.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Holiday," she said smiling at them. "I am going to be your independent living teacher for the next semester. This course will cover living on your own and how to budget your money and things like that. We will also go over cooking and preparing meals on a budget, and even child care," she said. Adam's hand flew into the air along with few others.

"Yes, you in the back," she said pointing to Adam.

"It's Adam Knight and the child care, what do you mean with that?" he asked. Cooper looked at him hoping he was being serious and didn't have a smart assed comment.

"Well, in a few years some of you may want kids and this class will help you learn how to take care of a baby," Ms. Holiday said.

"What are your plans for the childcare stuff though? Cause if it's what I already do I don't want to do it here at school. Do we have to do that part of class?" Adam asked. He already did it at home and he wasn't going to do it at school. It only made him think of Miri.

"I realize Mr. Knight that you may baby sit your younger siblings or cousins, but everyone has to participate in class to get the credit," Ms. Holiday said.

"I don't baby sit," Adam said.

"Adam is now really the time?" Cooper asked embarrassed.

"Coop I'm just asking questions," Adam said.

"Look you signed up for the class and you have to do it," Ms. Holiday said.

"Yeah, but I already take care of my daughter," Adam said.

"Daughter?" Ms. Holiday asked disbelievingly. Cooper put his head in his hands. He loved Adam, he really did, but he was a bit much at times.

"Yes my daughter she is three months old right Coop," Adam said looking at Cooper.

"Yes," Cooper said into his hands. Most of the class was looking at him. This wasn't news to them, but he didn't like being the center of attention like this.

"Is this a joke Mr. Knight, because this isn't funny," Ms. Holiday said.

"It's not a joke, last year Cooper and I started dating and things happened and seven months later I gave birth to a three month mature baby. She is now three months old," Adam said pulling his phone out. He stood up and walked up to the front of the room and showed Ms. Holiday a picture of him holding Miri.

"Yeah, you're new and you weren't here last year."

Adam turned and smiled at Mina who was sitting a few tables away from him.

"Yeah, it was big news last year," Adam said nodding his head.

"Sorry I didn't believe you, but…" Ms. Holiday started.

"It's his attitude isn't it?" Cooper asked lifting his head finally. "I can't tell when he lying or telling the truth sometimes," he said. Ms. Holiday nodded her head.

"Her name is Miri," Adam said.

"She's cute," Ms. Holiday said.

"Thanks, now do we really have to do it all," Adam asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to learn more," Ms. Holiday said.

"It was worth a shot," Adam said shrugging. Ms. Holiday chuckled and told Adam to take a seat. She finished with her introduction to the class and started talking about budgeting and how a limited income affected people and families.

-Aftermath-

Leora was sitting in her study hall which she surprisingly shared with Caleb. Kyle and Miles were in the class too, but they were off talking about video games.

"So I was thinking maybe after school-" Caleb started.

"Can't, I'm on cheer up duty for Jayda. She's my friend and she needs it," Leora said cutting him off.

"Ok cool, do what you gotta do, how about tomorrow I take you out for dinner then," Caleb asked.

"Sounds great," Leora said smiling. She was glad that Caleb was so cool about her helping her friends. She was glad that he didn't mad when she told him she was busy. "Have I told you that you're perfect?" she asked.

"I'm not," Caleb said shaking his head.

"Why not? You're an athlete, your actually kind and caring, you don't get mad when I don't want to hang out, you can drive and have your own car," Leora said.

"Good to know that you like me for my driving skills," Caleb joked. Leora laughed and covered his mouth as people started looking at her. She ducked her head as she tried to stop laughing. She lifted her head once she stopped laughing.

"God I hate my laugh," Leora said shaking her head.

"Why, I think it's cute," Caleb said. Leora blushed and looked away from him.

"It is not," Leora said shaking her head.

"It is too," Caleb insisted. Leora just blushed and shook her head. She looked away from Caleb for a moment.

-Aftermath-

"I'm telling you day I think that was the apartment for us, it's small but spacious and has one bed and one bath. That's all we really need. I mean yeah it's not furnished, but we can do that on our own. Think of it as our first place," Jake said.

"I don't know," Damien said shaking his head. They were standing outside the Knights residence. They were both standing against Damien's car.

"Come on Day water and electric are included in rent," Jake said.

"Yeah but it's not as close to the university as the other one was," Damien said.

"So, it's a twenty minute drive which is an improvement from my thirty minute and your forty minute drive," Jake reasoned.

"Yeah but that other apartment is ten minutes from campus," Damien countered.

"That place is a small studio and very cramped we won't be able to have visitors," Jake said.

"You don't want to leave your family and are trying to remain as close to them as possible," Damien said.

"That is so not true I just don't want our first place together to be this small cramped space," Jake said.

"Ok I'll give you that one, but come on Jake think about it, you hardly fought to get us a dorm, you just started swearing and name calling. I think a part of you didn't want to live in a dorm," Damien said.

"That is so not true, I don't want to be stuck living with my dads, I mean we have two babies in the house sleeping is hard to do when they are both crying, but yes I am close to my family. Is that such a big deal?" Jake asked.

"It shouldn't be, but I don't feel like we're equals in this relationship and if this is gonna work we have to be. I don't want to lose you Jake, but…" Damien said.

"Don't, Damien we had an agreement," Jake said cutting him off.

"I know and I do care about you, I just don't think living close to your family is a good idea, I mean I don't want any uninvited guests," Damien said.

"Good argument, and here's mine, that other place you want is out of our price range," Jake countered.

"We're not gonna agree on this right now are we?" Damien asked.

"Nope," Jake said shaking his head.

"I think that's my cue to leave then," Damien said turning to walk away. Jake sighed and grabbed his arm and stopping him from leaving. Damien turned back to look at him.

"Day don't be like that," Jake said.

"Jake," Damien said.

"No just think about what I said and we'll talk later," Jake said.

"Think about what I said," Damien said.

"Think about what I said," Jake repeated. Damien gave him a curt nod and turned to leave. "Hey," Jake said stopping him. Damien looked back at him. "I love you," Jake said with a big smile. Damien broke and chuckled as he smiled at Jake. He stepped closer to Jake and pecked him on the lips.

"Love you too," Damien said. Jake smiled and nodded his head. He turned and started up the driveway as Damien got into his car.

Jake thought over Damien's words as he walked up the driveway and to the porch. Was Damien right? Did some part of Jake not want to leave his family. Is that was he was pushing for the apartment that was closer to home? No, he wasn't, Jake just wanted the bigger apartment that was in their price range as opposed to the smaller one that was out of their price range. That was his reasoning and he was going to stick to it. Jake did want to be close by if Adam needed him though. He had told Adam he'd be there for him and he had meant it. He also wanted to be able to get to know his new baby sister. He also wanted to keep an eye on the twins and help them if they needed it.

Ok, maybe he wasn't ready to leave his family just yet, but he would be. He didn't want to not move on with his life, but with everything that had happened within the last year, he felt like he needed to stay a bit longer.

**Boom! Chapter two done! I hope you all liked this. There is more to come and I have lots of drama for the Knight and Mitchells and their significant others. Also if you haven't already I posted a new Kames fic called I Want a Mom, please go check it out. I should be updating taht fic soon too. So until next time peeps. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Secrets

**Wow so I'd like to thank **_AkireAlev, jamesmaslowlover, Franshes, Kendaliosis, Chey21, kameslover3, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, thesandbar, DeniseDEMD, Emy. Elle, Sir RCCS, and Blossom Icing _**for all taking the exra time to review. And everyone who faved and alerted this as well. **

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

Kendall was sitting in the nursery with Jenny in his arms. He looked down at her with a sigh. He was thinking about the last week since James had gotten his vasectomy. James had been acting very strange ever since. He had come home sore and wanted to sleep like Kendall had expected. What he hadn't expected was for James to be in a daze. He seemed a bit more distant than normal. He seemed to be keeping something from Kendall. Whenever Kendall asked him about his procedure James would say it went well.

"Hey there my little princess," Kendall said softly as he looked down at Jenny once more. She looked up at him almost as if she had understood him. Kendall smiled. "Your papa's been acting a bit weird lately, maybe he's still scared that he doesn't love you as much as your siblings because he didn't carry you," he mused out loud.

Kendall shook his head at that. That wasn't the reason for James odd behavior. They had gotten over that a long time ago. James loved Jenny just as much as the other kids. Kendall saw the look in his eyes when the brunette held Jenny. It was the same shine James had when he had held the other four.

"Maybe he didn't get his procedure," Kendall said thoughtfully. He shook his head. No James had come home sore and was still complaining a bit about being sore. Kendall knew what it was like. He had only gone a week before James he was still a bit sore, but he was recovering from giving birth too.

Jenny started to squirm a bit and Kendall returned his gaze to his daughter. He smiled at her and brought one hand up to hers. She gripped it tightly on instinct.

"Maybe I'm just reading too much into things," Kendall sighed.

-Aftermath-

Jake sighed as he walked out to his car. Football practice was brutal, but it was worth it. Jake loved playing and was glad that he had made the team. He approached his car and saw Damien leaning against it with a smile. Jake smiled as well.

"Waiting for me?" Jake asked as he walked up to him and pecked him on the lips.

"We need to talk," Damien said.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Jake asked worried.

"Actually, yeah," Damien said.

"What?" Jake gasped. This was so out of the blue. He had thought they were doing fine. Sure they fought, but what couple didn't.

"Yeah, I can't take this anymore Jake. I mean you got us kicked out of student housing and then not wanting to pick an apartment. I get it your family comes first and I'll always be second," Damien said hanging his head.

Jake hadn't seen this coming. Sure they were having trouble finding an apartment, but that wasn't a big problem. At least he hadn't thought it was a problem. He thought it was just their different tastes clashing over what they wanted. He had hoped that they would come to a decision together soon.

Jake sat up in his bed gasping. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. Taking a few deep breaths he thought over his dream. He had been fearing that Damien wanted to break up with him for awhile now. School was getting underway and they were still living with their parents.

Jake was still thinking about Damien's accusation. He really didn't want to leave home just yet. He was scared. Leaving home made everything real. It made life real and he wasn't ready for that. Jake liked living at home. Having two people help you and feed you was a great thing. He didn't have much to worry about.

Jake sighed and shook his head. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was almost eight. He turned his alarm off so it would go off in a few minutes. He dragged himself out of bed and got ready for the day. He had a class at nine thirty. He didn't have to leave just yet. Jake found himself walking into the living room where Kendall was collapsed on the couch relaxing a bit. Jake was sure James was taking care of Jenny and Miri for the moment.

"Dad," Jake said. Kendall lifted his head and looked at Jake.

"No classes yet?" Kendall asked.

"Not until nine thirty, but I want to talk to you about something," Jake said walking into the room and sitting down.

"Sure what's up?" Kendall asked sitting up and patting the bed next to him. Jake sat down beside him.

"When did you know it was right for you and pops to live on your own," Jake asked.

"Well after you were born your grandmother and Katie moved out. She only moved up a floor. I guess we kind of were forced to live alone kind of. I mean we had Carlos and Logan, but my mom wasn't always there to help us and that scared me," Kendall admitted. Jake just nodded his head. "What's this about?" he asked looking at his eldest son. Jake shrugged and looked away from Kendall.

"I don't know, just curious I guess," Jake lied.

"You can't lie to me Jake, not spill," Kendall said.

"Damien and I got into a fight over finding an apartment and…" Jake sighed.

"And?" Kendall asked.

"I-he thinks I don't want to leave home," Jake said.

"Do you?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, I mean I love you guys and everything and I want to move out, but I'm scared," Jake finally admitted.

"Look it's not like you're moving out of state or anything. You father and I will always be a phone call away," Kendall said.

"I know, but what if Damien and I break up or something happens and…" Jake started. Kendall held up a hand cutting him off.

"You'll cross that bridge when you get there. The thing about life is you never know what it's gonna throw at you," Kendall said.

"What if I mess up?" Jake asked finally letting some of his fears out. He knew if he was ever going to talk to anyone about this it was going to be Kendall. They had a better relationship than he did with James. Not that he didn't talk to James, it was just easier to talk to Kendall.

"Your father and I will always be here to help you Jake no matter what happens. You are still our son and we love you," Kendall said.

"I know, but just looking back over the last year and everything I've done," Jake said shaking his head. "I mean I'm almost nineteen and I've already made so many mistakes. My first boyfriend was a druggie, my second one is Adam's best friend and I am sure they talk about me when I'm not around. I almost got myself killed because I was stupid over something so small and not a big deal," he said.

"Jake breathe," Kendall said placing a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"I'm not sure moving in with Damien is a smart move," Jake admitted. His own eyes went wide in shock at his own admission. He hadn't even really thought much about that. He had been picking at reason not to move in with Damien, but he never said it out loud. Kendall looked at Jake shocked as well.

"Jake," Kendall said slowly.

Jake sighed and hung his head. "We fight enough already as it is. I mean I really care about him and everything, but I'm scared that living together right now will ruin everything," he said.

"It's a risk that comes with growing up," Kendall said, "your father and I hit a rough patch a few months before we got married. We fought all the time. A few times I thought we were going to call the wedding off, but we always made up and it made us that much stronger," he said.

"Really?" Jake asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"Now I don't know if you and Damien are soul mates or whatever, but I do know a life without risk is a life not worth living. Taking risks makes us human as does messing up. Messing up is inevitable, it's what you learn from them and do with them that matters," Kendall said.

"How did you know pops was the one?" Jake asked.

"When you know, you know," Kendall said simply. "All I know is the way I feel about your father is different from the way I've ever felt about anyone. I knew before you were born that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but I waited until he realized it too and we got married and here we are now," he said with a small goofy smile on his face.

"I honestly don't have much dating experience, but I really care about Damien," Jake said.

"Sometimes you have to take a risk to get a reward or crash and burn. You'll never know if you never try Jake," Kendall said.

Jake just nodded his head. He knew what Kendal was saying made sense, but he was still scared. He wasn't sure what he really wanted right now.

-Aftermath-

Adam followed Cooper into their Independent Living class once more. Adam really didn't like this class that much. Sure Ms. Holiday was fun, but there was no way you could make budgeting and talking about the future fun. It just wasn't what Adam wanted to do. He had a notebook that he used to doodle that he used just for this class.

"Addie," Cooper whispered nudging him. Adam looked over at Cooper.

"What?" Adam whispered back as Ms. Holiday talked about ways to save money.

"Are you even paying attention?" Cooper asked.

"No, this is boring," Adam stated. Cooper sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Adam, this could really help us. At least pay a little attention," Cooper said.

"Boys is there something you'd like to share with the class," Ms. Holiday asked.

"Yes," Adam said looking up at her. "I was wondering how these tips would help with a baby. I mean I know babies cost a lot, just a can of formula costs like twenty bucks and they go through diapers like crazy," he said.

"That's a good question and you're right babies are expensive. There are ways to save," Ms. Holiday said slowly. She seemed a bit taken aback by his question, but not as much as she had been on the first day of school. She answered Adam's questions and handed out a work sheet that she had made up for them to do to see if they had been listening to what she had been saying.

"Snore," Adam muttered as he looked over the work sheet. He peeked over at Cooper's and copied some of his answers and made a few up. After they turned their worksheets in and took their seats Adam noticed that Mina wasn't in class. He hadn't seen her all day actually. "Coop, have you seen Mina?" he asked. Ever since school had started Adam and Mina had become friends.

"Not today," Cooper said shrugging. He still didn't seem to like Mina that much. Sure they were friends but not as close as Adam was with her.

"That's odd," Adam said as the bell rang. They gathered their things and left the room together. Adam looked down the hallway and saw Mina heading towards them and she did not seem happy. "Mina," Adam said slowly.

"You asshole," Mina snarled angrily, walking up to Cooper, "you told him didn't you?" she asked her anger rolling off her in waves. Adam cringed away from her.

"Told who what?" Cooper asked confused. Mina held up her hand to show Cooper a sheet of official looking paper that had been folded in thirds at one point. Cooper grabbed the paper and looked it over.

"He's trying to take Hank away," Mina said.

"I didn't tell him I swear," Cooper said looking up at Mina.

"Then who did?" Mina asked.

"My mom, or Blaine might've," Cooper said thinking about who would tell his father. He wasn't sure why they would tell him.

"He wants to take Hank away. He's claiming that he wants to raise the son he didn't know about until recently. He's saying he wants to get to know him and my parents refused and he's taking this to court," Mina said tears in her eyes.

"What?" Adam asked shocked.

"He could win this too, we've been talking our lawyer all morning and he thinks Carter has a strong case," Mina said tears slipping down her cheeks. The warning bell rang and snapped the three out of their conversation.

"We'll talk about this after school," Adam told Mina. She nodded her head and they all headed off to their next classes.

-Aftermath-

Layla ran into the house with her backpack hanging on one arm. She called out to Carlos who was in the living room as she bolted up the stairs to her bedroom where her cell phone was sitting on her desk. She didn't understand why she couldn't bring it to school with her. She grabbed her phone from her desk and saw she had a message from Millie asking if she was coming over. Layla replied that she was just about to ask and stuffed it in her pocket and headed down stairs to the living room.

"Hello speedy Gonzales, how was school, and is your phone that important," Carlos asked with a chuckle.

"Hi, lame, and yes it is," Layla said quickly with a smile. "Can I go over to Millie's house?" she asked quickly.

"Why, you just saw her in school," Carlos said.

"I know, but we only have like two classes together and they are in the morning. Please can I go," Layla asked.

"You go over there a lot," Carlos said slowly. Layla groaned and looked at Carlos.

"Please, she's my best friend and I want to hang out with her," Layla whined.

"Mija don't whine," Carlos reprimanded his daughter. Layla just rolled her eyes. "Can't you stay home one night?" he asked.

"Can't it be tomorrow night," Layla asked.

"Mija," Carlos said.

"I'll be back by eight," Layla reasoned. The front door opened and Lilly and Miles were heard talking and laughing. "Please papi," Layla pleaded giving him her big puppy eyes she had learned from Jake and Kyle.

"If Lilly will give you a ride," Carlos sighed. Layla hugged Carlos and ran out to the hallway where Lilly and Miles were about to head up the stairs.

"Lilly can you please give me a ride over to Millie's," Layla asked, "papi said I could go if you gave me a ride," she said quickly.

"Whoa Lay, I just got home chill," Lilly said.

"Please," Layla said putting her hands together. Lilly just rolled her eyes.

"Give me five minutes," Lilly said. Layla nodded her head. Lilly headed up to her bedroom and Layla headed into her kitchen and tested Millie that she would be on her way over soon.

-Aftermath-

Adam yawned as he looked at Miri. He was laying on his bed with her beside him and a pillow next to her to keep her from rolling off. He smiled as he ran his fingers across her tummy and she squirmed. Adam smiled. Miri was growing up so much in the last three months. She had doubled her birth weight which was good and she was getting bigger. She just barely fit newborn clothing. Adam was happy about that.

"Addie, do you-oh," Cooper said walking into the room. Adam put a finger to his lips.

"Hey I've got Miri," Adam said smiling.

"I can see that," Cooper said.

"I just wanted to spend some time with her," Adam said, "out of the nursery and away from everybody," he said.

"I'll just go tell my mom and brother that Miri can't come down cause her papa is a hog," Cooper said.

"Fine," Adam said picking his daughter up. He made a face. "You stink baby girl, daddy's gotta change you and bring you to see your grandmother and uncle Blaine," Adam sais handing Miri over to Cooper.

"Why do I have to change her," Cooper asked rolling his eyes as they walked over to the nursery.

"Because you wanted her," Adam said smiling, "I'll go let them know she'll be down in a few minutes," Adam said pecking Cooper on the cheek.

-Aftermath-

Kyle yawned as he sat leaning against the arm of the couch. He was tired. He hadn't been getting much sleep since his room was right next to the nursery and he could hear the babies crying all night long. He never complained though. It was something he'd have to get used to.

"Dude," Adam said nudging his brother. Kyle jerked up and looked at Adam who was holing the phone out to him.

"Lilly called and wants to know if you still want to go to the mall. Le's already over there," Adam said.

"Shit I forgot," Kyle said waking up a bit more.

"Don't let dad and pops hear you swear like that," Adam said, "or Miri," he added.

"She's like three months old," Kyle said taking the phone from Adam.

"Yeah, but they pick up on things and they mimic and she will be talking before we know it," Adam said as he left the room.

"Hey Lil," Kyle said.

"Did I interrupt your nap?" Lilly teased.

"No, I'll be over in a bit, I just lost track of time," Kyle said.

"You know Leora's here right? She told me you were sleeping," Lilly said.

"That's her version and I have mine," Kyle said with a smile. Lilly laughed and Kyle knew she was shaking her head.

"Your ridiculous," Lilly stated.

"Yeah, but I won you over," Kyle said.

"True," Lilly agreed.

"I'd be over there by now but you're keeping me on the phone," Kyle said.

"Then hurry up or we're leaving you," Lilly said.

"Sooner we hang up the faster I can go," Kyle said.

"Bye," Lilly said hanging up. Kyle hung up and set the phone on the coffee table and headed out to the hallway.

"I'm going to the mall with Lilly, Leora, and Miles," Kyle called to Kendall and James.

"You know curfew," Kendall called back.

"Duh," Kyle replied. He then left the house and headed to the Mitchell's house where Lilly, Leora, and Miles were all sitting outside already.

"Dude about time," Miles said jumping up. They all got into Lilly's car and headed to the mall. Leora was texting Caleb who was going to meet them there. They arrived at the mall and headed to the food court where Caleb was waiting for them.

"Hey," Leora said smiling as she ran up to him.

"Hey, I didn't know Jayda was dating someone," Caleb said.

"What?" the other four asked him. Caleb just jerked his thumb over his shoulder. The four looked past him and saw Jayda sitting at a table with a girl. Kyle's jaw dropped and he looked over at Lilly who did not look happy.

"That's Layla," Lilly said.

"What?" Caleb asked. He had never met Layla, but he knew that was Lilly's sister.

"She's supposed to be at Millie's," Lilly said slowly as she stared at her sister confused.

"Isn't she like thirteen," Caleb asked confused. Lilly huffed and walked over to the two. Layla saw her first and her eyes went wide.

"Lilly," Layla said shocked. Jayda whipped around and saw her friends. Her eyes were wide in fear.

"What the hell is going on here," Lilly asked looking at Layla shocked.

"It's not what you think," Layla said quickly as she stood up.

"Well then start explaining you're supposed to be at Millie's," Lilly said. Layla looked at Jayda and saw her scared expression.

"I can't," Layla said hanging her head and looking at her feet.

"Then I'm telling dad and Papi and you're going to be in trouble," Lilly threatened her sister.

"Ok," Layla said simply.

"It's not her fault, I asked her to come," Jayda said quickly.

"What?" Lilly asked shocked.

"How do you even know Layla?" Kyle asked confused.

"Millie is Sora's cousin," Layla said.

"You're not trying to get Sora back are you? I thought you weren't going to do that," Miles said confused.

"You might as well tell them," Layla said looking at Jayda.

"Sora and I never really broke up, I lied because I needed you guys to think I did so my parents would believe it and confirm that we were broke up to Sora's parents so they would leave her alone," Jayda sighed.

"You lied?" Lilly asked shocked.

"Wow, I never would've thought of that," Kyle said.

"It was my idea, Sora was complaining to me and Millie. Millie is usually the one to do this, but we keep her and Sora in contact with out them really being together. It's just until this blows over and Sora's parents relax," Layla said.

"Wow that's sneaky, but Millie's parents really let you out of the house?" Lilly asked looking at Layla.

"No, we sneak out," Layla said.

"Fine, you're not busted," Lilly said looking at Layla. Layla looked relieved and thanked Lilly.

-Aftermath-

Kendall sighed as he sat down on his and James bed. James was in the nursery with Jenny trying to get her to sleep and Kendall was getting ready for bed. He was still thinking about James' weird behavior.

"Alright Jenny it's time to go to sleep," James sighed. Kendall looked to the baby monitor and smiled as he heard James talking to their baby girl. His smile grew as James started singing.

Even sixteen years later after the band spilt James still had an amazing voice. Kendall loved it and would do anything to hear it. He loved when James sang. He'd have to get him singing again if he really quit modeling again. He was sure there would be people that would buy his music. If not than Kendall wouldn't have to demand that James sing to him. He could just listen to his music.

Kendall changed and got into bed and was just about asleep when James' voice caught his attention. He wasn't singing anymore, but talking to Jenny. Something he did a lot. What he was saying was odd though.

"What am I gonna do Jenny?"

That peaked Kendall's interest. He opened his eyes and looked at the monitor waiting for James to continue talking. Was something really troubling James.

"I have to tell him sooner or later," James mused out loud. He seemed to have forgotten that there was a baby monitor in the room and that Kendall could hear his every word.

_'Tell me what' _Kendall thought confused. James was keeping something from him.

"I'm scared though," James admitted.

Kendall got out of bed and made his way to the nursery. He saw James sitting in the rocking chair with Jenny who was almost sleeping.

"James," Kendall said. James' head snapped up. "You know the baby monitor in in our room right," he asked. James' head snapped to look at the baby monitor and then to Kendall. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

**Wow this update took longer than I thought it would. I was having a hard time trimming this and making it work. I think this turned out fairly decent. I mean it's more than I wanted to revel just yet, but it works. I hope you all liked this chapter, I don't know exactly what to think of it. There will be more to come. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Revealed

**Wow so I'd like to thank **_AkireAlev, kameslover3, Kendaliosis, Franshes, Chey21, beckyyy, annabellex2, winterschild11, thesandbar, Sir RCCS, DeniseDEMD, Blossom Icing, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the exra time to review. And everyone who faved and alerted this as well. **

**Chapter 4: Revealed **

Adam watched Miri carefully. Blaine was holding her and talking to her. IT wasn't that Adam didn't trust Blaine, because he totally did. It was just that Adam wasn't one hundred percent comfortable unless Miri was in his arms. He liked her there the best, Cooper holding her was second best.

Adam looked over at Cooper who was talking to his mother.

"So, I heard something interesting today, about Hank," Cooper said looking at his brother and mother.

"What?" Jennifer asked confused. Blaine on the other hand didn't look as confused as her.

"You told him didn't you?" Cooper accused his brother.

"Told who what?" Jennifer asked.

"Dad about Hank," Cooper said.

"Not intentionally," Blaine said.

"He's fighting for custody," Adam said remembering what Mina had told him and Cooper. "Mina told us. She is so upset. I mean she's practically raised that boy over the last year since Tina left and she's like his mother. I can't imagine someone trying to take Miri," he said looking at his daughter still in Blaine's arms.

"He's claiming he wants to get to know the son he just found out about," Cooper said shaking his head. He was really upset about this still. Adam placed a hand on Cooper's arm trying to soothe him a bit.

"What do you mean fighting for custody? He told me he knew about Hank and wanted nothing to do with him," Blaine said.

"That bastard," Cooper said angrily.

"Cooper," Jennifer said shocked at her son's outburst.

"He's doing this to get to me. I not only disappointed him but he probably blames me for you leaving him," Cooper said looking at his mother.

"You don't know that," Jennifer said.

"Oh mom, don't be so naïve," Cooper said looking at his mother shocked. "I thought you were done making excuses for him," he said.

"I am, but…" Jennifer said slowly.

"No buts mom, this is how he is. He's a horrible human being," Cooper said.

"I've got an idea," Adam said suddenly.

"What?" Blaine asked. Cooper looked over at Adam and saw the smirk Adam had on his face. He knew that smirk, it had gotten them into trouble more than once.

"You two will have to testify against your dad," Adam said. "I'll have to talk to Mina and see if it's possible, but you two know what he's like. I mean look what he did to Cooper. He kicked him out when he was sixteen," Adam said.

"Yeah, I've got tons of stories about him pushing me to do things I didn't want to do. He wanted me to be a pro athlete when all I wanted to do was figure out what I wanted. I mean at one point I wanted to be a doctor and he told me that was for nerds and made me join soccer. I had to join football because I wanted to act," Cooper said.

"I had to join football over the drama club as well," Blaine said.

"I'll talk to Mina tomorrow and see what we can do to help," Adam said.

"You are just like your dad," Jennifer said looking at Adam. Adam smiled and nodded his head. He knew that Jennifer had known his dads back when they were in Big Time Rush and lived in the Palm Woods.

"He is more like his dad than you know, they act so much alike but they are both in denial," Cooper said.

"I am not like my dad," Adam said shaking his head.

"See, denial," Cooper said laughing as Adam glared at him.

-Aftermath-

Jake grabbed Damien's hand as they walked along the lit path in the park together. Damien had surprised Jake was a date and taken him to dinner. They had spent that time talking about their classes and how life was in general and avoided the topic of apartment hunting. After dinner they had decided to go for a walk.

"Day," Jake said breaking the silence that had descended on them.

"Yeah," Damien said glancing over at Jake. Jake paused trying to think of what to say next. He had to choose his words carefully.

"We need to talk about getting an apartment sooner or later," Jake sighed finally.

"I know," Damien nodded his head.

"So…" Jake drew the word out not sure how to start this conversation.

"I've been thinking and that one bedroom apartment that you want has started to grow on me. It is more spacious and would allow visitors from time to time," Damien said.

"But it's close to my family, are you ok with that," Jake asked looking at Damien.

"Not entirely, but I understand that you're not quite ready to leave your family and honestly I'm not entirely ready either," Damien admitted.

"What?" Jake asked shocked.

"I don't want to leave my parents either, but I was pushing it because I thought that we were supposed to want to go. You know I get pushy when I'm freaked out," Damien said looking at the ground. Jake laughed and squeezed Damien's hand reassuringly.

"So what do you propose we do then," Jake asked.

"Well, we're college men and I think we need to try living on our own together, but I'm scared," Damien said.

"Me too," Jake admitted. He was glad that Damien was going through the same thing as him. He just had a different way of dealing with it than Jake did.

"I think together we can do this," Damien said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Jake said nodding his head.

"So when's the first football game? I mean I'd like to be there for you," Damien said changing the subject. Jake smiled and laughed. He had made the team and had been excited. It had led to a nice little celebration between them.

"I already told you," Jake said.

"I know, but that was after we celebrated you making the team, I can't remember," Damien reasoned. Jake laughed again and shook his head.

"Two weeks," Jake said finally.

"I'll be there cheering you on," Damien said.

"Yeah, Coop and Adam want to go too," Jake said.

-Aftermath-

Kendall sighed as he sat down on his and James bed. James was in the nursery with Jenny trying to get her to sleep and Kendall was getting ready for bed. He was still thinking about James' weird behavior.

"Alright Jenny it's time to go to sleep," James sighed. Kendall looked to the baby monitor and smiled as he heard James talking to their baby girl. His smile grew as James started singing.

Even sixteen years later after the band spilt James still had an amazing voice. Kendall loved it and would do anything to hear it. He loved when James sang. He'd have to get him singing again if he really quit modeling again. He was sure there would be people that would buy his music. If not than Kendall wouldn't have to demand that James sing to him. He could just listen to his music.

Kendall changed and got into bed and was just about asleep when James' voice caught his attention. He wasn't singing anymore, but talking to Jenny. Something he did a lot. What he was saying was odd though.

"What am I gonna do Jenny?"

That peaked Kendall's interest. He opened his eyes and looked at the monitor waiting for James to continue talking. Was something really troubling James.

"I have to tell him sooner or later," James mused out loud. He seemed to have forgotten that there was a baby monitor in the room and that Kendall could hear his every word.

'Tell me what'

Kendall thought confused. James was keeping something from him.

"I'm scared though," James admitted.

Kendall got out of bed and made his way to the nursery. He saw James sitting in the rocking chair with Jenny who was almost sleeping.

"James," Kendall said. James' head snapped up. "You know the baby monitor in in our room right," he asked. James' head snapped to look at the baby monitor and then to Kendall. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Kendall saw the fear in James' eyes. It confused him greatly. He didn't know why James was so scared. He wanted to know what was wrong with James. Kendall walked into the room and stopped in front of him.

"Jamie, something's wrong and you know you can tell me anything," Kendall assured his husband.

James bit his lip and looked away from Kendall. Kendall carefully took their sleeping daughter from James and placed her in her crib. He then moved back over to James and grabbed his hand and led him from the nursery to their room. He made James sit on the bed.

"It's nothing," James said finally his lip quivering.

"It's not nothing," Kendall said kneeling in front of James. He took his hands in his. "You're my husband and I can help you, but I can't if you won't tell me," he said.

"You can't help me with this," James said shaking his head.

"Jamie please," Kendall pleaded. He looked up into James' eyes with the best pleading look he could give him. "You've been acting very strange ever since your surgery and I'm just trying to make sense of it all. I mean my hormones are still a little out of whack and making me crazy," he said.

"Kendall please just leave this alone for now," James said.

"You didn't go through with the surgery did you?" Kendall accused pointing a finger at James.

"I did, trust me on that I did," James said quickly his eyes wide.

"Then what the hell is wrong?" Kendall yelled as he stood up. "I love you James, and you've been acting strange. I just want to know why," he said glaring at his husband.

"Something happened during my surgery," James said looking down at the floor.

"What happened," Kendall asked his glare falling to concern.

"You have to remain calm," James said softly.

"Jamie," Kendall said worried now. He had never seen James act like this before. James was never this secretive. He was a open book for Kendall. They told each other everything.

"During my surgery the doctors found something…a lump" James said slowly.

"James," Kendall gasped. He didn't mean what Kendall thought he meant did he? There was no way. He wasn't…

"They think its in its early stages. I've got an appointment for this Monday set up. I was trying to think of a way to tell you I swear, but every time I got the nerve I saw how happy you were with Jenny or the other kids interrupted. I am so sorry Kendall," James said tears slipping down his cheek.

"Oh James," Kendall breathed. He sat down on the bed beside James and pulled him into his arms. He placed a hand on the back of James head as the brunette buried his face in his neck and shoulder. "We'll get through this, but we do have to tell the kids. We can't keep them in the dark about this," he said softly.

"I mo, bu afer Monday," James mumbled into his shoulder.

"What?" Kendall asked confused. James pulled back to look the blonde in the eyes as he spoke next.

"Monday, after my appointment, we'll know more then," James said. Kendall nodded his head. "I am so scared," the brunette admitted.

"I know, but we'll get through this like my mom did. You said it was in it's early stages," Kendall said.

"They think it is, I'll get the test results on Monday," James said. He scooted closer to Kendall and placed his head on his shoulder once more.

Kendall's arms wound themselves around his husband. They just sat there not saying anything. Words weren't needed between them. They knew each other so well by this point in their relationship. Kendall wasn't sure how long they sat there not saying anything, just holding one another. He just knew that James needed comfort more than anything. He was more than willing to be that for James.

In the back of his mind, Kendall was scared though. He was worried that this was worse than they though. What if it wasn't in the early stages? What if it was far along and James couldn't be helped. Would he lose his husband?

A wail sounded through the baby monitor and the two jumped apart. They both wiped their eyes. Kendall had been unaware that he was even crying and followed James into the nursery where Jenny was crying.

-Aftermath-

Miles followed Lilly, Kyle, Leora, and Caleb out of the mall and to the parking lot. Lilly was talking about some guy who had been hitting on her a week ago.

"So I told the guy to back off and that he wasn't as hot as he thought he was," Lilly said shrugging.

"Harsh," Caleb said.

"I agree, but I'm glad you did that," Kyle said.

"I had to, he couldn't take a hint." Lilly said.

"With guys like that you have to do that otherwise they'll keep going," Leora reasoned. Caleb, Kyle, and Miles all looked at her shocked. "What? Guys hit on me too and to get them to stop sometimes you have to burst their bubble," she said.

"It's true," Lilly said, "some guys can be real pigs," she added.

"As riveting as this conversation is, I've gotta get going if I want to be home before my dad starts calling asking where I am," Caleb said as his phone started ringing.

"Too late," Leora laughed. She leaned over and pecked Caleb on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she said.

"Yeah, bye," Caleb said as he answered his phone and started walking away.

"Ok if guys are pigs then girls can be real bitches sometimes," Kyle said.

"That is true," Leora said nodding her head.

"I agree," Miles said, "they're bitches to me all the time," he said.

"I don't know why, you're such a nice guy, but maybe it's the whole clueless thing you do at school," Leora said.

"Nice guy, yeah," Miles said.

"You are," Leora said smiling at him. "If I wasn't dating Caleb I'd totally date you and you cannot tell Caleb I just said that," Leora said.

"Seriously? I mean you never gave the time of day before," Miles said.

"True, but that didn't mean I wasn't interested, and not to be mean but I'm not anymore," Leora said.

"I know you're dating Caleb, but man had I known I would've-" Miles started.

"Dude," Kyle said.

"What," Miles asked looking at Kyle shocked. "Don't go bro code, I mean you're dating your sister's best friend," he said.

"Yeah, that's true, I mean I did try and talk her out of it at first, but she couldn't be swayed," Leora said.

"Gee glad to know my sister supports me," Kyle said rolling his eyes at Leora. Leora just laughed.

They reached Lilly's car and Lilly and Leora got in the front seat and Kyle and Miles got into the back. As Lilly was pulling out of the parking lot Miles looked out his window and did a double take his eyes wide. Kyle noticed him.

"Dude, you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost," Kyle said.

"Yeah fine, it's nothing," Miles said.

"It wasn't nothing, what did you see," Kyle asked confused.

"I thought I saw my mom, but it was just my mind playing tricks on me," Miles said shaking his head. There was no way he saw his mother. She was gone and never coming back.

"I thought you said she was dead," Lilly said from the driver's seat.

"She might be, but if she's not there's no way she'd come back," Miles said shaking his head.

"Why wouldn't she come back," Leora asked curiously.

"She left, why would she?" Miles asked looking out the window. The car fell silent as they rode home.

-Aftermath-

Layla was sitting in her room thinking about her encounter at the mall with Lilly. She hadn't expected to run into Lilly at the mall. She hadn't heard Lilly talking about going to the mall at all. She had thought it would be safe.

Her phone buzzed on her bedside table. Layla jumped and grabbed her phone. She looked at the number and saw no name but a number she didn't know. She opened the message.

_Hey this is Jayda. I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the mall with Lilly. Sora gave me your number sorry._

Layla looked at her phone shocked. Saving the number, she replied to Jayda asking her what she wanted to talk about. Layla was sure she already knew what she wanted to talk about.

_You know what. Come on Layla, just admit it. It'll make you feel better._

Layla looked down at her phone and gulped. Jayda wasn't dumb and she knew that, but she wasn't ready for this just yet. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid with Lilly. Layla bit her lip as she sent her reply to Jayda.

_I don't know what to think. I'm not really sure of what I feel._

Layla sat back on her bed and tried not to think about things too much. She wasn't sure about all these new and confusing things she was feeling.

Lately things had been strange. Layla was starting to notice girls more than she was boys. She found herself wondering what dating a girl was like. She had never given it much thought before. She had always thought she'd like guys. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on Jake. He was cool and very good looking. Plus he was nice to her.

Over the last few weeks Layla had been acting different and she knew it. She was trying to avoid thoughts of girls and her family She didn't want to admit it out loud. Her thoughts scared her.

_I get it. I won't push, but I think this is something you need to talk about with your family. If you're confused they will most likely be the best support system. I do know that Lilly had noticed your strange behavior and is worried about you. I think you owe her an explanation at least, but I won't tell her. I'll leave that up to you._

Layla stared at her screen thankful that Jayda wasn't going to say anything to Lilly. She didn't want to be pushed and rushed into this this only to find out she wasn't. She was going to do it on her own terms in her own way.

**This was quicker than I thought. I am on a roll with this. I hope you don't hate me after this chapter. I don't want you to hate me. I know what I did was bad, but you know how I am. I don't do things like this without a reason. So there wasn't much Layla in this but she'll pop up a bit more than she did in Landslide. So yeah that all happened adn please don't hate me for what I did to James. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Make it Work

**Wow so I'd like to thank **_AkireAlev, thesandbar, annabellex2,Franshes, Green-eyed rusher, Chey21, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, beckyyy, Blossom Icing, Emy. Elle, DeniseDEMD, and Sir RCCS _**for all taking the exra time to review. **

**Chapter 5: Make it Work**

Adam, Cooper, and Mina were sitting in the cafeteria together. They were talking about Hank. Mina was still upset that Carter was trying to take him away from her and her parents.

"He's a great actor, he's got his lawyer wrapped around his finger. She's not settling for visitation and wants to got to trial," Mina said.

"He's probably sleeping with her," Cooper muttered bitterly.

"Cooper," Adam said.

"What it's true," Cooper said looking at Adam. "I mean come on Adam it's obvious that he slept around on my mom. He's probably got other kids out there as well," he said.

"Other kids…" Adam said slowly. Mina looked at Adam shocked.

"Addie," Cooper said.

"If you want to keep Hank, you have to find other kids he knew about. Think about it Tina can't be the first one and she definitely wasn't the last. I mean Cooper and Blaine are only half brothers," Adam said logically. It made so much since.

"How?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, where would we even look?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know, maybe he keeps a black book or something or…or…" Adam trailed off thinking.

"Ok, say he does have a little black book, how would we get our hands on it," Cooper asked humoring Adam.

"Ok, you're not being serious," Adam said.

"This is ridiculous," Cooper said.

"This is genius, I mean come on Coop think about it. I know you don't want to believe it, I mean he is you dad and all, but he's not a good person," Adam said. Cooper just sighed and looked away from Adam. "I'm sorry Cooper and I know that the truth hurts sometimes," he said.

"I know he's all these horrible things, I really do. I mean he's a shitty dad, but I don't think I want to go digging around and finding out I have other half siblings out there," Cooper said.

Adam looked at Cooper. He hadn't really thought of that before. He knew Cooper knew his dad wasn't a good dad, but finding out he had other kids was a shock. It must've really ruined the image Cooper had had of his dad. It changed everything and Adam never really though of how it all affected Cooper.

-Aftermath-

Logan made his way into a small café close to Carlos' set. Carlos had called and asked him to lunch. Logan got an hour to have lunch and so did Carlos. Logan excited to be able to spend some time together, even if it was just a little while. Ever since Carlos' show had been green lighted and production had moved ahead and they were filming they hardly saw one another. Logan knew it was his job, but Carlos was gone like six days a week about eighteen to twenty hours a week.

Logan spotted his husband sitting at a table. Carlos looked up and grinned at him. He seemed a bit tired, but that was to be expected with his work schedule. Logan walked over to the Latino and sat down.

"Hey Los," Logan said as he sat down across from him.

"I got you a BLT and coffee I hope that's ok," Carlos said pushing the items in front of him towards the brunette.

"It's more than ok, I just wanted to see you," Logan said smiling. "I feel like we hardly see each other," he said.

"I know and that's going to change," Carlos said smiling.

"How so?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to be working only four to five days a week. I've got it all figured out. I'll most likely have the weekends off, but sometimes a weekday," Carlos said.

"You're kidding," Logan said shocked.

"No, I talked to some people and since they really want me on the show, they changed a few things in my contract already. They all know about the girls and Miles and don't want to take me away from them too much. I told them if this interfered too much with my family I was out and they changed things to fit me," Carlos said.

"Wow, they must really like you," Logan said.

"I guess so," Carlos said, "Just so we're clear though I am required a minimum of four days a week, but I'll more than likely have five days. Sometimes six if they really need me to," he added.

"Yeah I know, it'll be more often since this show is new and more time has to go into it I guess before you can get the hang of it," Logan said nodding his head as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We'll make this work," Carlos said.

"I know," Logan said nodding his head.

They settled into eat their lunch and talk. They talked about the girls and Miles a bit. Logan then brought up Layla's odd behavior.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"She's hardly ever home and she's been really secretive lately," Logan said.

"Come on Logan, she's at the age where she thinks hanging with her dads isn't cool. Lilly did it too," Carlos said.

"I know Lilly did it, but this is different. I think she's hiding something from us Los," Logan said letting his concern show. He didn't want to brush this off only for it to be something serious.

"What do you propose we do? I mean if we force her to talk she'll either lie or not tell us everything at least. We might even push her away," Carlos said.

"You don't think she's dating do you?" Logan asked slowly.

"I don't know, I mean we've got rules and she follows them. She's our good one but it's hard to tell," Carlos said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should just ask her and get it over with. I mean by forcing her not to date until she's older, it's a bit harsh. I mean I had my first girlfriend when I was fourteen," Logan said slowly.

"Whoa what? I thought Camille was your first girlfriend," Carlos said.

"I never told you about Demi Munroe?" Logan asked shocked. "It was a fling really nothing serious," he added quickly at the shocked look on Carlos' face.

"I remember Demi," Carlos said nodding his head.

"It was like two dates, it didn't mean anything really," Logan defending himself.

"Logie, it's ok it was so long ago and you married me," Carlos said laughing at Logan's panicky state.

Logan smiled at Carlos and reached across the table and grabbed Carlos' hands. "I did marry you and I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," Carlos said smiling.

-Aftermath-

James was nervously sitting in the waiting room with Kendall. It was Monday and his appointment. Jenny and Miri were with Katie at their house. Katie had the day off and complained that she didn't get to see the girls often. Kendall had called and asked her to baby sit and she jumped at the offer. She had showed up early with questions as to where Kendall and James were going, but they didn't want to tell her. They just told her it was personal and if she needed to know they would tell her. Katie had accepted that and let it go. Kendall knew she knew that it was something serious though.

James hadn't gotten a phone call form the doctor about the results. That could mean one of a few things. It could mean that his results hadn't come back and they just wanted to check in with him and give him information. Or it could also mean they found out and the results were bad. It could also just be semi good information that they didn't want to share over the phone. Whatever the case, James was a ball of nerves and was scared for his life.

James had been thinking about this all weekend. He couldn't focus on much else. He hardly talked to the kids. The only one he paid much attention to was Jenny. She needed him and Kendall more than the others did. Kendall had been the same way, he seemed to be watching James more and hardly left his side. James wasn't sure if the other four had noticed the change in them, but he hoped they hadn't yet.

Kendall reached over and grabbed his hand. James looked over at the blonde and saw the small reassuring smile he was giving him. James wanted to smile back, but he couldn't.

"Relax Jamie, whatever happens today we'll work through it," Kendall said as he squeezed James' hand lightly.

"I know, but this could be really bad Kendall," James said fighting back tears. Kendall leaned over and pecked James on the lips.

"I know, so we'll take whatever the doctor tells us and we'll work from there," Kendall said.

"That's all we can do," James agreed with a nod. They two lapsed into silence once more. Neither of them knew what to say to the other.

"James Knight?"

James looked up and saw a nurse in scrubs standing there. He looked at Kendall and they both stood up and followed her to a room. She took some vitals and asked a few questions and left. She gave no indications that she knew his test results.

James sat there with Kendall at his side holding his hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles soothingly. It helped calm the brunette down a bit. James tried not to think about what the news would be. Good or bad, he's have to deal with it. He had five kids who needed him and he wasn't going to give up that easily.

The doctor arrived and greeted the two. It was James normal doctor, Dr. Conner. He asked about the kids as he got some things set up. James answered his questions, but he had James results. He was eager to hear the news now and didn't like waiting anymore.

"So, what is it," James asked bluntly.

"It's not cancer," Dr. Conner said. James let out the breath he had been holding. He had been scared that it was cancer and it would be bad. "It's a benign tumor. That means it's not growing much. The good thing is it's not cancerous. We can set up a surgery for you today and get it removed because of where it is and it's size. It might cause some problems," he said.

"Ok, yeah," James said nodding his head. He didn't know why this had to be an appointment rather than just a phone call.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about though," Dr. Conner said.

"What?" James asked taken aback. There was more. James didn't know what it could be. The doctor that had told him about the lump didn't mention anything else.

"This was an over sight on my part. This could've been caught years ago if I had paid more attention," Dr. Conner said.

"He's not sick is he?" Kendall asked speaking up for his husband.

"No," Dr. Conner said.

"Then what is it?" James asked.

-Aftermath-

Adam giggled as he ran ahead of Cooper into the house. They were both eager to see Miri. They had taken their senior release again and it was only almost three. They walked into the living room where crying could be heard. They both walked into the living room and saw Katie holding Jenny and trying to calm Miri down who was in her swing.

"Oh thank god you're here," Katie said looking up at Adam and Cooper.

"Yeah, where's dad and pops?" Adam asked confused. He dropped his backpack by the wall and moved over to Miri. She stopped crying when Adam picked her up. Katie let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know, they said they had something to take care of and that they'd be back soon. I just wanted to baby sit my nieces," Katie replied with a big smile.

"Did they say when they'd be back?" Adam asked as he rocked his daughter gently. She seemed happy and content in his arms.

"I'm gonna put our stuff away Addie, I'll be right back," Cooper said. He grabbed Adam's bag and disappeared up the stairs.

"Oh wait," Adam said. He set Miri in her swing and followed after Cooper. She seemed content now and he didn't hear her cry. Adam ran into his and Cooper's room as Cooper set his bag by their bed.

"You didn't have to follow me," Cooper chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself Anderson, my cell is in my backpack and I'm waiting on a text from Mina," Adam said sticking his tongue out at Cooper. Cooper walked over to him and nipped at his tongue. Adam giggled as he took a step back.

"Come on Addie," Cooper said taking a step closer once more. His hands came to rest on Adam's hips. "Just a kiss," he asked with a slight pout.

"When did you get so bold?" Adam asked as he leaned in and sealed their lips together in a kiss. Adam sighed into the kiss and couldn't remember the last time they had kissed like this. It had been so long since they had even had sex. Adam was long since healed and wanted to, but they had Miri to worry about.

"When was the last time we just took a moment for us?" Cooper asked once they parted. Adam leaned into Cooper and rested his head on his neck.

"I don't know, it's been awhile, but we've got a three almost four month old baby to worry about," Adam said.

"I know, and I love Miri, but I think we need a break," Cooper said.

"I think so too, but between school and Miri I don't think we'll get a chance," Adam said.

"I know, we'll figure something out, maybe we could have some watch Miri for a few hours this weekend or something," Cooper said.

"Sounds nice," Adam said, "maybe we could go to a movie or something," he said. Cooper nodded his head. They both headed back down to the living room after one more kiss was shared.

They walked into the living room and Katie was changing Jenny's diaper. Adam walked over to Miri and picked her up once more. She was awake and alert. Adam looked down at her and started talking to her and trying to get her to smile for him. He sat down on the couch with her.

"How was she, not to fussy I hope?" Cooper asked Katie.

"No she's great, Jenny here is the whiner," Katie said looking down at her niece.

"So dad and pops didn't say where they were going at all?" Adam asked.

"Nope, but they seemed a bit jumpy," Katie said thoughtfully.

"They were like that all weekend," Adam stated, "I think something is up, but I'm not sure what," he said.

"Come on Adam, what are you thinking," Katie said looking pointedly at her nephew. Adam grinned. Katie knew him too well by now.

"Ok there could be a few things. Pops might be sick, I mean dad hardly left his side all weekend. The other think I'm thinking and hoping it isn't is they got pregnant again," Adam said.

"They wouldn't get pregnant this soon after Jenny and they both got 'fixed' so that's out of the question," Katie said shaking her head.

"Ok first of all I'm sure people said that when pops got pregnant with me right after Jake. I mean come on we come in twos, me and Jake, Kyle and Leora," Adam said.

"Oh knock it off," Katie said shaking her head.

"I'm just saying, I hoping I'm wrong on both counts though," Adam said thoughtfully. He didn't want either of his dads being sick and he knew they wasn't room for another baby. He just couldn't think of another reason for the odd behavior.

-Aftermath-

Jake made his way into the house. It was almost four and he was hungry and wanted nothing more than to crash and get something to eat, but he had football practice at five. He had to get a quick snack and get his things and go.

"Jake is that you?" Kendall asked walking out into the hallway.

"Uh yeah, I forgot my football stuff, I have to be on the field by five," Jake said.

"Could you come here a minute," Kendall asked.

"I gotta leave by ten after four to have enough time to get ready," Jake said.

"Yeah, this will only take a minute," Kendall said.

"I'm not in trouble am I? I didn't do anything," Jake said as he walked down the hallway.

"No. this isn't about you it's a family thing," Kendall said uneasily. Jake nodded his head. He followed Kendall into the living room. The rest of the family was there. Adam, Cooper, Kyle and Leora were sitting on the couch. Adam was holding Miri, and Leora was holding Jenny. James was sitting in the arm chair alone. Kendall moved to stand beside him and lean on the arm of the chair and sit beside James.

"So what's up, we're all here now," Kyle said.

"Yeah what's wrong you guys have been acting a bit weird lately," Leora said.

"You all know I had surgery a few weeks ago," James started nervously.

"Yeah, please tell us this isn't a way of you telling us you're pregnant," Kyle said.

"No, that's not it," Kendall said quickly. "Don't worry Jenny is the last," he assured his kids.

"Than what's wrong are you sick or something?" Adam asked worriedly.

"In a way, they found a tumor," James said slowly.

"Are you gonna die?" Kyle asked his eyes wide with fear.

"Kyle," Adam said smacking Kyle's shoulder. Kyle looked at Adam confused. The others all looked worried as well. None of them knew what to say.

"No, I'm not gonna die. I've got another surgery in two weeks. This will be taken care of and I'll be fine," James said looking at his children.

"The surgery will fix everything then," Leora asked.

"It should," James said nodding his head.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? I mean we all saw how odd you were acting. Why leave us in the dark?" Adam asked confused.

"Well we didn't know exactly what it was until today," Kendall said.

We just thought we should let you all know. We're a family and we don't keep secrets from one another," James said.

"All of us?" Adam asked glancing over at Cooper.

"Yes all of us," James said nodding his head.

"Told you," Adam said nudging Cooper lightly. The others all laughed at that. The atmosphere seemed a bit lighter. "There's something you're not telling us," Adam said looking at James.

"What?" James asked.

"There's more to this, what aren't you telling us?" Adam asked.

"We've told you everything you need to know," James said.

"Yeah but not everything," Adam said.

"Adam enough, we told you what you need to know and that's all you need to worry about," Kendall said sending his son a glare. Adam put his hands up.

"I just thought family didn't keep secrets from one another, but whatever," Adam said standing up. He started for the door not wanting to argue.

"I've got a genetic disorder," James said, "it's something I was born with, but for some reason I just learned about it," he said.

"James," Kendall said.

"No, Adam's right we don't keep secrets from one another," James said looking up at the blonde. "I was born with a genetic disorder. It's called Klinefelter Syndrome. What is means is my chromosome structure is different than most men as in I have an extra X chromosome. It's not thing that is passed down to family. It can happen to anyone," he said looking around at his kids.

The room fell silent. No one knew what to say. All eyes were on James. He was sitting there looking at the kids.

"It doesn't change who I am. It's just something that I have. I'm still me," James said.

"Yeah, I won't think of you any differently," Kyle said. Adam nodded his head in agreement as he looked at down at Miri. He felt bad now about pushing James to talk.

-Aftermath-

James sighed as he climbed into bed. He was tired and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Kendall walked into the room several minutes later. He got ready for bed and climbed in with James.

"You didn't have to tell the kids that," Kendall said.

"Yeah I did, we don't keep secrets. If we're honest with them they'll more likely be honest with us," James said as he snuggled into Kendall's side.

"How are you feeling though?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Ok, scared about the tumor and confused about the Klinefelter Syndrome," James said.

"Like you said before, it doesn't change you. You're still James Knight my husband," Kendall said.

"Yeah but it make so much sense. I hit puberty early and I had to work harder to be good at hockey like you and stay in shape," James sighed. He placed a hand over his face. "I've always had to work twice as hard to do the tings you did. I wanted to impress you and when I was fourteen and I started getting heavy, I started working out hard to keep in shape. I worked harder than anyone to not be so clumsy," he said.

"James, don't," Kendall said, "you're perfect and I love you for you. This doesn't change anything," he assured him.

"I know, but just looking back it makes sense is all," James mumbled as he pressed his face into Kendall's chest.

"Don't think about it too much, you're still you and I love you. Nothing will ever change that," Kendall said pulling the brunette to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You heard the doctor though, something could trigger a reaction and I might get boobs or I could become a bit feminine," James said.

"Hate to break it to you babe, not many guys care about their looks or spend hours in the bathroom getting their hair just right," Kendall said.

"Oh my god that too," James said quickly. Kendall laughed and pressed another kiss to James' forehead.

"Are you ok with this though, I mean you don't have a choice in this," Kendall said.

"I'm fine, like you and the doctor said, nothing changes," James said.

"How many times have we said that today?" Kendall asked with a yawn.

"No idea, but I just need to hear it to believe it. This will take some time getting used to and I'll probably be doing some more research of my own on it," James said. Kendall nodded his head.

-Aftermath-

Jake was sitting on the hood of his car with Damien beside him. They were just outside the city relaxing together after a long day. Jake had met up with Damien after football. Jake had asked him if they could talk and they drive up here. Jake then told Damien about what his dads had told him. He left out the Klinefelter Syndrome though. He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone.

The two fell silent as they watched the sun go down. Jake rested against Damien. Things right now were just perfect.

"So," Jake said turning to Damien.

"Yes," Damien said looking over at him.

"Next week," Jake said.

"Is just like any other week," Damien said shrugging with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Day," Jake whined.

"Hold the phone, that's right it's your birthday next week," Damien teased. Jake smacked Damien's arm.

"You ass," Jake said.

"You love my ass," Damien countered.

"Not as much as you love mine," Jake shot back. Damien laughed and leaned over and pecked Jake on the lips.

"God I love you," Damien said.

"I know I'm amazing," Jake said cockily.

"So do you have plans with your family?" Damien asked.

"Just dinner," Jake said, "Leora is becoming quite the cook and wants to show off what she can do," he said.

"Nice am I invited," Damien said.

"Of course," Jake said with a smile.

"So, off topic here, but do we plan on getting an apartment soon? I mean the one we want might not be available much longer," Damien said changing the topic.

"I know, but we don't have the money right now," Jake said.

"We'll figure something out, but there are other apartments," Damien said. Jake nodded his head.

-Aftermath-

Logan jerked awake as the bed dipped beside him. Logan turned and saw Carlos slipping into bed.

"Did I wake you?" Carlos asked biting his lip.

"Yeah, but it's ok," Logan said with a smile. "Seeing you is great," he added. Carlos blushed and laid down next to Logan. He snuggled into his husband.

"Sorry for waking you," Carlos mumbled into Logan's chest.

"S'okay," Logan said sleepily. He was just glad that Carlos was in his arms right now. He knew when he woke up Carlos would be gone again. He had to leave early to be on set. It was just something they had to adjust to. He knew once the whole first season was done they'd have more time together.

"Logan," Carlos whispered.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed.

"I love you," Carlos said softly.

"Love you too, Los," Logan said opening his eyes and looked down at the Latino who was looking up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just hate that we hardly see each other," Carlos said.

"We'll make it work," Logan said.

"I know, I know, but right now this sucks," Carlos said.

"It's like my internship all over again," Logan joked.

"Yeah the first year or two are always the hardest," Carlos said nodding his head.

"Now hush, you've got to get up early again, get some sleep," Logan said hugging the Latino tighter. Carlos nodded his head and laid back on Logan's chest. Logan hugged him tightly and let himself drift back to sleep.

**So yeah that happened, James doesn't have cancer. I bet none of you saw that coming. Also teh next chapter will be Jake's nineteenth birthday and exactly one year since the Epilogue of All Over Again. Wow it's only been a year, I feel likeit should be more time, but it's not. The Knights adn Mitchells have lots more drama coming up and they will be faced with lots of differnet choices. They will all be challenged adn things will change. It's gonna be epic and we're just getting started (LOL see waht I did just now? I'm punny and a dork.) Stay tuned for more Aftermath. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Wow so I'd like to thank **_AkireAlev, thesandbar, winterschild11, Susuki6789, Franshes, DeniseDEMD, jamesmaslowlover, annabellex2, sarahc1995, Emy. Elle, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Chey21, and Blossom Icing _**for all taking the exra time to review. **

**Ok for those who read the last chapter about the tumor and I said malignant, I mixed it up. I totally did my research and as I was writing the chapter I mixed things up. The tumor was benign and I fixed it. **

**Chapter 6: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Kendall woke when he felt the bed dip beside him. He looked around and saw James sitting on the edge of the bed. Kendall saw James hanging his head and not moving to get back under the covers.

"Jamie?" Kendall questioned.

James turned to face Kendall shocked. Kendall saw the tears slipping down his cheeks. Kendall sat up and moved over to James pushing the blankets away from himself.

"Jamie, what's wrong," Kendall asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just…nothing," James said wiping at his tears.

"James," Kendall said warningly.

"I've just been thinking about…" James trailed off and looked away from Kendall. Kendall sighed and knew where James was going with this.

"James, I still love you, nothing has changed," Kendall said.

"Hasn't it? I just feel different thinking about it," James snapped. Kendall moved closer to James.

"You haven't changed one bit Jamie," Kendall cooed into his husbands ear. "You are still the man I fell in love with and married. You are still the man who gave birth to my children, minus Jenny of course. You are still the man I love man now and I always will," he said leaning in and pressing a kiss to James' lips.

"Really?" James asked.

"Really, I love everything about you James, nothing will ever change that," Kendall said. He then kissed James once more ad pushed him down onto the bed. He hovered over the brunette. "I love your lips," he said as he pecked him once more. "You cheeks, your eyes, your fore head, your ears, your neck," he said punctuating each body part with a kiss.

"Kendall," James said his breathing already getting hard.

"I love you shoulders, your chest," Kendall said as he kissed his way down James' body being sure to give James' nipples some attention. James' breathing started to pickup. Kendall moved lower. "I love your abs, and your thighs," Kendall said moving lowers. He stripped James of his pajama pants and started kissing down his calves to his feet. "I love your feet too," he said with a smile.

"Kendall," James whined and wiggled his hips.

"Yes, I love you cock too," Kendall said leaning down to kiss the clothed member. His hands came to James hips and reached under to James's ass and squeezed. "I love you ass," he said.

"But most of all," Kendall said sitting up. He looked up into James' hazel eyes. "I love your heart," he said leaning down and kissing James chest over his heart.

"Ken," James said.

"Yes Jamie," Kendall said.

"Make love to me," James requested. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. He grabbed the hem of James' underwear and tugged them off James' erection sprang free. Kendall grabbed it and stroked it.

"I love you James," Kendall said feeling the need to use James' name rather than his pet name. He reached over to their bedside table and pulled out the lube and a condom. Kendall knew it was best to wear a condom. He knew there was still a chance he could get James pregnant. He didn't want to risk it right now.

Kendall set about preparing James. He took his time adding one finger at a time while looking into James' eyes lovingly. He was making this about love, not lust. He wanted James to realize that. James was panting and moaning.

"More Ken," James breathed.

Kendall grabbed the condom and slipped it on and lubed himself up. He then pressed himself to James. Kendall looked up at James face and saw his eyes had slipped shut and his hand was up by his head. Kendall placed his hand over James and the brunette opened his eyes.

"I love you," Kendall said.

"I love you too," James replied.

Kendall slipped into James and he gasped. It had been awhile since they had actually had sex. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't as pleasureful as it could've been. Kendall moved slowly trying to get James used to the feeling. James relaxed and soon the pleasure intensified.

"More," James panted.

Kendall moved his hips a bit faster, but kept the pace loving. This wasn't about getting off. It was about James. It was about love. Kendall angled his hips and found that spot that had James seeing stars and arching his back. Kendall eventually grabbed James' cock and started stroking him. James came with a moan of Kendall's name rolling off his lips. Kendall came a few thrusts later filling the condom.

Kendall pulled out of the brunette and tossed the condom. He fell onto his side and looked at James.

"Thank you," James said.

"Your welcome," Kendall said smiling. "You're still you and that's all that matters," he said. He pulled James to him and pressed his face into his neck. He placed a kiss to the sweaty skin there. "Let's get some sleep before Jenny wakes up," he said.

"It's after three in the morning, I just put her down before I came back to bed and then you woke up," James said.

"Ok fine, let's sleep before we have to get the kids up for school and make Jake his birthday breakfast," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god, Jake's nineteen," James said slowly.

"Don't remind me," Kendall said wrapping his arms tighter around James. James chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blonde and let sleep over take him once more.

-Aftermath-

Jake yawned as he got out of bed. He looked at his clock and saw that it was still early. He smiled as he realized what day it was. He got up and got dressed and made his way out to the kitchen where Leora and James were already getting breakfast ready. They were making pancakes.

And

"Pancakes? Really," Jake asked with a smile.

"Shut up, you know you love them," Leora said turning to her brother. Jake laughed and nodded his head.

"Hard to believe that you're nineteen already," James said looking at his son. Jake moved to the fridge and got the whipped cream and butter and set it on the table. He leaned against the table as Adam dragged himself into the kitchen and fell down at the table.

"Tired?" Jake asked.

"You have no idea," Adam said.

Jake just nodded his head. Adam and Cooper hadn't really had a break from going to school and parenting. They had tried to take a break over the weekend. Jake had offered to baby sit for them. They had gone up to their bedroom and never come down. Jake had gone to investigate and found them both passed out.

"Is Cooper with Miri?" James asked.

"I think so," Adam said.

"You think so?" Leora asked confused.

"She was sleeping when I peeked in on her and Cooper was still getting ready," Adam said. "I don't neglect my daughter, I just don't want to wake her up if she's sleeping peacefully," he said.

"That's smart, you never want to jolt a baby awake, they are hard to get back to calm down," James said nodding his head.

"I know," Adam said finally lifting his head up and looking at James. He saw the pancakes and looked at Jake. "Aren't you a little old for pancakes Jake?" he asked.

"Shut up, you'll want them for your birthday next month," Jake teased his brother.

"You two are never gonna stop arguing are you?" Kendall asked as he walked into the kitchen with Jenny. He had an empty bottle in his hand.

"Nope, we know how much you love it," Adam said turning to Kendall with a smile. Kendall just rolled his eyes. James grabbed the bottle from him and started making Jenny a bottle.

A shout was heard from upstairs followed by a loud wail. Kyle started calling for Adam. Adam jumped up and ran from the room thinking the worst. He was worried something happened to Miri.

Adam reached the nursery and saw Cooper hopping on one foot, Kyle trying to calm Miri down, but not knowing what he was doing.

"What happened?" Adam asked worried.

"I was coming to check on Miri and I stubbed my toe and I startled her," Cooper winced. Adam moved over to Kyle and took his daughter from her. Kyle left the room quickly. Adam started to rock Miri gently and talk soothingly to her.

"Are you ok Coop?" Adam asked as he held Miri close trying to calm her down. She wasn't calming down though. Adam just rocked her and tried to soothe her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Cooper said.

-Aftermath-

Layla walked into her study hall with Millie. It was one of the few classes she had with her best friend. Layla walked over to Millie and sat down at the table with her.

"So, I was thinking maybe inviting Sam and Mariah as well," Millie said referring to her weekend plans for her birthday. She was turning fourteen.

"Yeah, that's good," Layla said nodding her head. Millie was having a sleep over and they were trying to decide who to invite over. They had two other girls already invited and Millie now had two more.

"I was also thinking of inviting Erika," Millie added.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked quickly shaking her head. She knew Millie was talking about Erika Mason. A girl in their class that they hung out with from time to time. Erika had silky dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes. She had light mocha skin and was just perfection. She had been new to L.A. last year and ever since Layla had been confused. She had fought it most of last year, and recently she had become better friends with Sora, who was so sure of who she was. It made Layla really question who she was and if she was really attracted to Erika.

Millie knew Layla was confused, she just didn't know who Layla liked. She was always trying to guess though. She was always wrong though. Layla didn't want Millie to invite Erika to her sleep over because Erika was the girl that was making Layla question everything about herself. Erika was the hottest girl in their grade and Layla had a crush on her. She didn't want Erika finding out about her crush, She didn't want Erika outing her before she was ready.

"What why not, she's cool," Millie said cutting into Layla's thoughts.

"Yeah, she is I guess that's fine, but don't you think five is pushing it?" Layla asked looking back at Millie.

"Sora is family so it's four," Millie said shrugging.

The bell rang and the two quieted down. Their teacher Ms. Schneider was a strict and didn't tolerate talking. Millie pulled out some homework and actually started working leaving Layla to her thoughts.

-Aftermath-

Jake was sitting in the quad with his lap top in his lap. He was working on an Essay that he had due next week. He wanted to just get it done and not worry about it. He jumped in shock as his eyes were covered.

"Guess who," a familiar voice said in his ear. Jake grinned.

"My incredibly hot boyfriend," Jake said grabbing the hands and looking up at Damien with his grin still in place.

"Happy Birthday Jakey," Damien cooed into his ear before leaning in and sealing their lips together as Jake blushed at the nickname. They parted and Damien sat down next to Jake. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small box.

"It's not much, since we're saving for an apartment, but I think you'll like it," Damien said holding the box out to Jake. Jake smiled and opened the box and smiled.

"You're so corny," Jake said laughing. He picked up the small homemade coupon booklet.

"Thanks, I worked hard on that, some of them are for after we get an apartment," Damien said smiling at Jake.

"I do love it, it's perfect and just so you," Jake said with a big smile. He pecked Damien on the lips once more.

"So me?" Damien asked once they parted.

"Cheesy," Jake grinned. Damien laughed and shook his head. "Oh face it Damien Saunders you are cheesy," Jake teased.

"Ok fine, sometimes I can be a bit cheesy, but you love it," Damien replied with a smirk.

"That I do," Jake said with a big smile. He pecked Damien on the lips once more.

"So, we're having dinner with your family?" Damien asked.

"Yep, including my auntie Katie, and her family and my grandma Jen," Jake said. Damien nodded his head. "It's just a family thing," he added.

"Just family," Damien asked.

"You were practically family before you and I started dating. You are Adam's friend," Jake said.

"True," Damien said nodding his head once more with a smile.

-Aftermath-

Adam dragged himself into his independent living class right behind Cooper. Cooper was actually tugging him into class. Adam wasn't in the mood for class. He wanted to go home and sleep. Miri had decided to keep him up all night. Cooper hadn't been up as much as him. Cooper had offered to take over, but Adam had told him to go to bed. He hadn't regretted it until now. It was starting to affect him. He was tired and very sluggish. He was temped to just go to the nurse to sleep.

"Are you ok?" Mina asked looking at Adam.

"Tired," Adam hummed sleepily as he slid into his chair. He let his head fall onto his arms on the table in front of him.

"You can't sleep," Cooper reminded Adam.

"I don't think he cares," Mina said.

"I like her, she's smart," Adam said waving a hand in Mina's direction. He was too tired to even open his eyes. Mina and Cooper chuckled.

"Ok Addie, what ever you say, just don't come crying to me, you know Ms. Holiday has it out for you like you have it out for her," Cooper said as he sat down next to Adam. Mina laughed and sat down in front of the two. She and Cooper started talking until Ms. Holiday walked in. Cooper nudged Adam lightly but he didn't move.

Ms. Holiday started her lesson about saving money and not being cheap at the same time. She had great tips. Cooper saw her looking over at him and Adam, and he knew that she knew Adam was sleeping. He nudged Adam again and got no response. He decided to let whatever these two had in their minds play out. It would be interesting to see what they were gonna do.

Ms. Holiday seemed to sense Cooper wasn't going to wake Adam, because she grabbed a book from her desk. Cooper sat back, Adam had brought this on himself. Ms. Holiday kept talking as she walked towards the back of the room. Cooper knew she was going to drop the book on the desk to wake Adam up, but he kind of wanted this to play out. Adam might get mad at him, but that wasn't his fault.

"Ms. Holiday," Adam said startling the teacher and the class. Cooper wasn't as shocked as most. He had thought Adam was sleeping, yeah, but this was something so Adam to do. Adam still had his head down and his eyes closed.

"Mr. Knight," Ms. Holiday said regaining her composure.

"Do you have kids?" Adam said his eyes remaining shut.

"Yes, two five and eight," Ms. Holiday said deciding to play along with Adam. She, like everyone else, was wondering what Adam had up his sleeve this time.

"Then you know, babies keep you up at all hours of the night. They don't sleep when you want them too and they demand attention because they depend on you," Adam said.

"Yes I do know," Ms. Holiday confirmed.

"Then you might also know that you have to take sleep where you can get it even if you're not really sleeping," Adam said, "I am very aware of my surrounding to begin with anyways from the click of your heels to Harvey's asthmatic breathing across the room," he said finally sitting up and looking up at Ms. Holiday with a smug grin.

"Very good Mr. Knight," Ms. Holiday said, "you are just like your dad," she added as she walked back to the front of the room.

"I'd be shocked that you know who my dad is, but he and my pa are all over the news because of Jenny and Miri. Which makes me wonder how you didn't know about Miri," Adam said.

"You make think you're one step ahead Mr. Knight, but I'm already three steps ahead of you," Ms. Holiday replied before getting back to her lesson.

Adam sat back in his seat looking at Ms. Holiday. She hadn't known about Miri, yet she was all over any gossip magazine he got his hands on. He hadn't done any interviews or given any pictures of her out, but Kendall and James had been spotted with the girls when they were bringing them to Adam's grandma Jen's. Ms. Holiday didn't seem to be the type to be into gossip magazines, but yet she knew his dads.

Adam spent the rest of the class thinking things over. Trying to figure Ms. Holiday out. He had to put facts together. James and Kendall had been adamant on him and Cooper taking the class. They hardly had left room for argument, that hadn't stopped Adam from trying though. From the first day Ms. Holiday seemed ready for his smart assed come backs. She was ready for him and as she said, sometimes she was a few steps ahead and other times he was. It was almost a dance they were doing.

More like a chess game

, Adam thought as he watched Ms. Holiday talk. She was hard to figure out, but he was determined. He'd figure this out.

-Aftermath-

Jake looked around the living room Tonight was his night and it was great. He was nineteen and had everyone he wanted with him, even his grandma Brooke and his Grandpa Eli. They had flown out for him since they hadn't made it to his last birthday, and needed to get away from Minnesota. Jennifer, Katie, Tyler, Jessica, and Michael were here. Damien was here as well. Then there was the rest of the family, Kendall, James, Adam, Cooper, Kyle, and Leora. Jenny and Miri were sleeping in the nursery.

"So, tonight is a big night," James said jumping up and getting everyone's attention. Kendall stood up as well. All eyes turned to the two. Jake looked up at his dads.

"Yeah, Jake is nineteen, it's hard to believe that only a year ago he was just turning eighteen. The time really flies," Kendall said.

"Really? Are we going to have a repeat of last year?" Jake asked.

"No, we're saving that for next month with Adam," Kendall said with a grin. Adam groaned and looked away from his dads.

"No, we got a gift for you," James said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an envelope and held it out to Jake.

Jake smiled as he stood up and took the gift. He opened it and nearly dropped it. He looked at the check and then to his dads.

"What is this for?" Jake asked, already having an idea what it was for, he just wanted to be sure.

"Well, we know you and Damien are having trouble getting money for an apartment, so happy birthday," James said.

"Are you serious?" Jake asked looking at Kendall more than James.

"Yeah, you're nineteen and we've gotta let you go," Kendall said with a smile to his eldest son. "That doesn't mean you can't come back and visit," he said quickly.

"It's not like I moving a million miles away dad," Jake laughed.

"I know," Kendall said. He seemed to be trying to fight back his tears.

-Aftermath-

Adam yawned as he laid down in bed. He had laid Miri down and she was sleeping. He was hoping she'd sleep through the night. She had done it countless times before, he didn't know why she wasn't anymore. He curled into his pillow and shut his eyes as Cooper walked into the room fresh from his shower. Adam opened his eyes and peeked at Cooper, who was only in a towel.

"Is Miri down?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping and pops said she was up most of the day, so she should sleep most of the night, we'll see," Adam yawned. He laid back and watched Cooper get ready for bed. Adam watched Cooper change and couldn't help but get a tiny bit turned on. His tiredness was suddenly gone as he watched Cooper's towel drop. Adam watched him as he slipped his boxers and a tank on.

"Come on let's sleep," Cooper said crawling into bed in his boxers.

"Maybe," Adam said looking Cooper up and down.

"No, I am not having you sleeping in class because of me," Cooper said shaking his head.

"Oh come on," Adam said scooting closer to Cooper, "you can't expect me to watch you change and not do anything about it, I mean we've been together for almost a year now," he said.

"Oh right, our anniversary is coming up," Cooper said smiling.

"Yep," Adam said with a grin, "now let's have a preview," he said pulling Cooper closed to him.

"Wait for the weekend please, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow," Cooper said.

"I won't be," Adam assured Cooper.

"Addie, it'll be more special if we wait for Saturday," Cooper said.

"Come on you can't get me all worked up like that and then expect me to just go to sleep," Adam whined grabbing Cooper's hand and bringing it to his crotch.

"Want me to blow you then?" Cooper asked as he squeezed Adam's length in his hand. Adam let out a chocked gasp. It had been so long since they had done anything sexual. Adam just nodded his head. Cooper grinned and kissed Adam hard on the lips. Adam groaned and opened his mouth to let Cooper's tongue in.

Cooper slowly made his way down to Adam's neck ad he tugged Adam's shirt up a bit. He moved down to Adam's stomach. It wasn't as toned as it had been a year ago, but that was understandable. Adam had given birth to their daughter, and his body was still snapping back into shape. Cooper didn't mind, he loved everything about Adam.

"Coop," Adam said pushing down on Cooper's head. "Don't tease," he said. Cooper chuckled and peeled Adam's pajama pants and underwear down enough to expose his hard member. Cooper licked his lips and took it into his mouth and sucked on the tip. Adam gasped at the sensation and tried not to buck his hips up.

Cooper grabbed Adam's hips as he started bobbing his head up and down. Adam gasped and tried not to moan, but it was so damn hard. Cooper's mouth was just amazing and talented. Adam fisted the sheet as he neared the edge. He was close and he knew it.

"Coop," Adam warned. He didn't get a chance to say anything else as his orgasm hit. His back arched and Cooper swallowed everything Adam gave him. Cooper sat back and looked at Adam who was panting as he came down from his high.

"How was that, enough to hold you over until Saturday?" Cooper asked.

"More than enough," Adam said grinning. He sat up and pulled Cooper down next to him. He pressed his lips to Cooper's in a heated kiss. Cooper grinned into the kiss and laid down next to Adam.

"Good, cause I've got plans for our anniversary and I already talked to your dads," Cooper said.

"What? Really?" Adam asked.

"Yep, everything is taken care of already, don't worry," Cooper said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"It's a surprise," Cooper said laughing.

"Come on tell me," Adam pleaded with Cooper.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see," Cooper said smiling.

"You're a jerk," Adam pouted. Cooper laughed and pecked Adam on the lips.

"Just go to sleep Addie," Cooper said shaking his head. He reached over and turned their bedside lamp off and the room was engulfed in darkness. Cooper wrapped his arms around Adam and let his eyes drift shut.

"Will it be fun," Adam asked in the darkness. Cooper chuckled and pulled Adam closer.

"Depends on what you mean by fun," Cooper said.

"Both ways," Adam said eagerly.

"I like the way you think and I'm counting on it," Cooper said pressing a kiss to Adam's neck. "Now go to sleep before Miri wakes up," he said.

"Okay, okay," Adam said.

-Aftermath-

Jake was sitting on the hood of Damien's car with him once more. After they had spent some time with his family, Jake had decided to spend some time with Damien. They had a few things they still needed to talk about.

"We owe your dads big time," Damien said.

"I know, I wasn't expecting that," Jake said nodding his head.

"We could totally baby sit Jenny for them one of these nights," Damien said.

"That's not a bad idea," Jake said thoughtfully.

The two lapsed into silence. They were both thinking over the days events. Jake was happy everything had turned out pretty good.

"So, how was your day though," Damien asked.

"Great," Jake said.

"Good, I was hoping it was, I mean this is your day Jake," Damien said looking over at him.

"Yeah, I know and I've got the perfect boyfriend and the greatest family ever," Jake said.

"Yep, that's me the greatest boyfriend," Damien said slowly.

"Day," Jake said confused. He looked over at the raven haired teen confused.

"What if I wanted to be more than just a boyfriend," Damien said slowly.

"Day," Jake said again.

"I want to know that this is going somewhere Jake. Things with you just feel right," Damien said as he reached into his pocket.

"I know what you mean," Jake said nodding his head. Things with Damien were different. He had never felt this way about anyone before.

"Call me crazy, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you," Damien said pulling something out of his pocket.

"You're crazy, but so am I," Jake said with a grin. He had an idea of where this was going, but he wasn't quite sure what his answer would be.

"Will you marry me then?" Damien asked turning to Jake. Jake gasped, he had been expecting it, but it was still a shock.

Jake had to say something. He wasn't sure what to say though. Yeah he loved Damien more than he ever did anyone else, but he was only nineteen. Damien was still eighteen. They were young. Then again his dad had married young, and so had Carlos and Logan. They were all still together and in love.

Jake looked at the ring Damien was showing him and then up to sapphire eyes. He saw no hint of hesitation there. Damien was being genuine. He meant what he said. Jake bit his lips as he looked at the ring once more. It was a gold ring and silver ring. It wasn't showy, but Jake loved it. He looked up at Damien once more.

"Jake," Damien said slowly his nerves showing.

"Day," Jake said softly…

**Yep I ended it there. What will Jake's answer be? What are Cooper's plans for his and Adam's anniversary? Is James really ok with his new discovery about himself? You'll have to wait for the next chapter of Aftermath to find out. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Maybe

**Wow so I'd like to thank **_Emy. Elle, Chey21, annabellex2, Franshes, DeniseDEMD, Emily, energy16, thesandbar, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the exra time to review. **

**Chapter 7: Maybe**

"So, how was your day though," Damien asked Jake.

"Great," Jake said.

"Good, I was hoping it was, I mean this is your day Jake," Damien said looking over at him.

"Yeah, I know and I've got the perfect boyfriend and the greatest family ever," Jake said.

"Yep, that's me the greatest boyfriend," Damien said slowly.

"Day," Jake said confused. He looked over at the raven haired teen confused.

"What if I wanted to be more than just a boyfriend," Damien said slowly.

"Day," Jake said again.

"I want to know that this is going somewhere Jake. Things with you just feel right," Damien said as he reached into his pocket.

"I know what you mean," Jake said nodding his head. Things with Damien were different. He had never felt this way about anyone before.

"Call me crazy, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you," Damien said pulling something out of his pocket.

"You're crazy, but so am I," Jake said with a grin. He had an idea of where this was going, but he wasn't quite sure what his answer would be.

"Will you marry me then?" Damien asked turning to Jake. Jake gasped, he had been expecting it, but it was still a shock.

Jake had to say something. He wasn't sure what to say though. Yeah he loved Damien more than he ever did anyone else, but he was only nineteen. Damien was still eighteen. They were young. Then again his dad had married young, and so had Carlos and Logan. They were all still together and in love.

Jake looked at the ring Damien was showing him and then up to sapphire eyes. He saw no hint of hesitation there. Damien was being genuine. He meant what he said. Jake bit his lips as he looked at the ring once more. It was a gold ring and silver ring. It wasn't showy, but Jake loved it. He looked up at Damien once more.

"Jake," Damien said slowly his nerves showing.

"Day," Jake said softly. "I-I…wasn't expecting this," he admitted.

"Well, what do you say," Damien asked.

"I think this isn't when you really planned to ask me," Jake said looking at Damien with a smirk.

"So," Damien said.

"I know you better than that, you had something big planned," Jake said.

"I did, but sometimes things don't go as planned," Damien said.

"I think you can do better than this," Jake said hopping off the hood of the car. He looked over at Damien with a smile.

"Is that a no then?" Damien asked with an eyebrow arched

"It's a maybe," Jake said with a sly grin.

"What do I have to do to turn that maybe into a yes," Damien asked.

"If I told you then, it wouldn't be a surprise," Jake said, "now it's getting late I think we should head home," he said.

"Jake," Damien said.

"I gave you a maybe, which is way better than a flat out no," Jake said, "I expected something different from you," he added.

"Fine, this isn't over Jake, I will get you to say yes," Damien said.

"I look forward to it," Jake replied with a grin.

-Aftermath-

Logan yawned as he rolled over in bed and found it empty. Today was his day off and Carlos was gone. His yawn turned to sigh as he realized today was going to be lonely. That was just how thing had become lately. He was getting a taste of how things had been when he had pushed himself into his work. Logan did not like this one bit. He wanted to see more of his husband, at least with his stunt jobs they weren't as long and sometimes he went a few weeks without a job. Logan felt bad for wishing Carlos hadn't wanted to act. He knew acting was what Carlos wanted to do, and he was god at it, but it took him away from him the kids.

Logan sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep. He didn't want to think about Carlos too much right now. The bedroom door opened behind him shocking him.

"Don't tell me you're still sleeping, this is both of our days off and I want to spend it with you."

Logan rolled over and looked at Carlos who was standing in the doorway of their bedroom dressed in a baggy t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms and a small smile on his lips.

"Los," Logan said smiling.

"The kids are gone off to school now get your lazy butt out of bed and come have breakfast with me," Carlos said holding his hands out to Logan. Logan smiled and got out of bed. He walked over to the Latino and captured his lips in a kiss.

"I thought you had left," Logan admitted, "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

"I wanted to let you sleep in a little bit," Carlos said grinning, "now come on I made homemade waffles," he said.

"I think I fell in love with you all over again," Logan said looking at his husband. Carlos laughed and grabbed Logan's hand and started to pull him towards the stairs. "Los, I need to change," he protested.

"Why? It's not like we're going to leave the house this morning," Carlos said seductively.

"Is that a promise?" Logan asked arching an eyebrow at his husband.

"Oh definitely," Carlos said.

"Why'd we leave our bedroom then?" Logan asked.

"Cause I made you breakfast, you know how bad working out on an empty stomach is," Carlos said with a grin. Logan laughed and followed Carlos into the kitchen where a big plate of waffles with butter and syrup was waiting for them.

"Looks delicious Los," Logan said. He turned to look at the Latino and smiled at him. "Not as delicious as you though," he added huskily. Carlos shivered at the tone and urged Logan to the table. They both sat down at the table. They started eating and talking about anything that came to their minds, from work to the kids.

-Aftermath-

Layla was bored. She was sitting in her morning class. She hated that school had to start in the morning. Millie wasn't here, so she had no one to talk to. She rested her chin on her hand as her teacher droned on about something she didn't care that much about. Layla started to doodle absent mindedly.

Her notebook pages were covered with doodles next to her notes. It was a habit she had picked up years ago. She never could focus for long, when classes got boring and teachers got off topic.

Layla looked across the room and saw Erika sitting with a few of her other friends. They were passing notes and whispering with one another. Layla couldn't help but be drawn in my her stunning good looks. She looked perfect and Layla was jealous. She seemed to hardly put any work into her looks, while Layla had to spend time working on her looks. She had gone to Lilly for help with makeup and Lilly had been very willing to help. She was glad that her sister was growing up and came to her. They had even video chatted their grandma Joanna, who had taught Lilly about makeup in the first place.

The bell rang bringing Layla from her thoughts. She looked down at her notebook and saw Erika's name lining the edges of her page. She quickly closed her notebook and packed her things away.

"Hey Layla."

Layla looked up and saw Erika standing in front of her. Layla fought the blush that threatened to rise in her cheeks.

"Hey Erika, what's up?" Layla asked.

"You're going to Millie's party this weekend right? I have to leave to leave after next hour and I won't get to see her, can you tell her I can go?" Erika asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," Layla said nodding her head as she stood up.

"Thanks, you're the best," Erika said hugging Layla. She then left the classroom.

Layla stood there a moment before she left the room as well. She couldn't help but think about what Erika had done. She had hugged her, and it made Layla feel like butterflies were in her stomach. Layla bit her lip as she made her way to her next class.

-Aftermath-

Adam felt more awake than he had in a long time. Miri had slept through most of the night, which was a good thing. He walked into his study hall with Cooper right behind him. They had most of their classes together this year. Adam was happy for that. He got to spend most of his time with Cooper.

"So, this weekend," Adam said lowly.

"Not a chance," Cooper said.

"Ah come on," Adam whined. He gave Cooper his best pout. Cooper just chuckled and shook his head. "Please Coop, I can't wait another day," Adam said.

"Too bad," Cooper said.

"Uh, I hate you so much right now," Adam said shaking his head. Cooper laughed again and shook his head.

"You're adorable," Cooper said.

"You're a jerk," Adam shot back.

"Your mouth says jerk, but your eyes say something else," Cooper teased as he poked Adam's nose. "Don't you worry about it, I've got plans that involve something that you'll like and it involves your family not being around," he said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I've talked yours dads into taking Kyle and Leora to the fair in Fresno this weekend, while your grandma takes Jenny and my mom takes Miri, but your dads will be home that night, but like really late," Cooper said.

"What else," Adam asked eager to know more.

"You'll have to wait for Saturday," Cooper said.

"Well, something's better than nothing," Adam said.

"Yeah, now stop bugging me about it. I really think you'll appreciate it more if you let it be a surprise," Cooper said. Adam sighed and nodded his head. He may not agree with Cooper fully, but the suspense was kind of fun.

-Aftermath-

Logan smiled as Carlos pecked his lips repeatedly. They had finished breakfast and were now back in their bedroom. Carlos was straddling Logan. They were both shirtless and Carlos was showering Logan with kisses ranging from small pecks to long lip locks to nipping at his neck.

"Mhmm, Carlos," Logan moaned.

"You like that," Carlos asked his hands running over Logan's bare chest.

Logan hummed contently and nodded his head. Carlos started to kiss down Logan's neck and to his collarbone. He sucked and nipped at the flesh there before moving lower. Logan brought his hands to Carlos' sides and ran them up and down his back. Carlos hummed sending vibrations through Logan. Logan groaned as his hands came up to tangle into the Latino's dark raven locks. Carlos took a nipple in his mouth and started to suck and nip at it. His hand came up to the other neglected bud and tweaked at it.

"Los," Logan breathed as Carlos gave a rather hard nip. Carlos grinned and switched nipples. Logan couldn't help the moan that slipped from his lips. He gasped as Carlos slowly started moving down once more. Carlos kissed his way down Logan's chest to his abs. He stopped at Logan's pajama bottoms. He tugged on the waistband and found Logan wasn't wearing any underwear. Carlos smirked.

"No underwear?" Carlos asked his husband as he snapped the band of his pajama pants.

"Nah, it's more freeing this way," Logan said, "plus is means less clothes for you to take off," he added with a wink.

"Indeed," Carlos agreed. He urged Logan to lift his hips. Logan did and his pants were thrown onto the floor.

"You-you know, if I didn't know any better I-I'd think you'd want something," Logan commented as Carlos nipped at his inner thighs.

"I just want you," Carlos said as he leaned up and kissed Logan's stomach.

"I know, but you're only ever like this when you want something, like say the chance to top," Logan said looking down at his husband.

"Here I thought I was being so sneaky," Carlos said with a grin.

"Go ahead, I'm all yours," Logan said laying back, "just remember it's been awhile," he added. Carlos grinned and climbed up to Logan and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you," Carlos said against his lips.

"Love you too," Logan said with a grin. Carlos pressed his lips to Logan's one last time before he grabbed the lube from their bedside table with a condom.

Carlos settled himself down between Logan's legs and grabbed the lube. Carlos coated his fingers with lube and leaned forward. He took Logan's cock into his mouth as he prodded at his entrance. Logan's breathing hitched as Carlos did this, from what the Latino wasn't sure. He pressed a finger into his husband and Logan gasped. Carlos slowly worked his finger in and out, while bobbing his head to distract Logan from the pain.

Soon Carlos had three fingers buried in Logan, who was moaned and fucking himself on them begging for more. Carlos didn't give him more though, he liked watching Logan like this. These times were few and far apart. He wanted to get everything he could out of it. It wasn't that Logan didn't like bottoming. Logan liked it, almost as much as he liked topping. It was Carlos who didn't like to switch it up often. He liked Logan taking control and fucking him into the mattress or sometimes Logan's desk, and the kitchen table that one time.

"God, Carlos please," Logan whined. Carlos couldn't deny him any longer. He pulled his fingers out and Logan whimpered in loss.

"Just a sec, Logie," Carlos cooed. He slipped the condom on and grabbed the lube and lubed himself up. He then got a brilliant idea. He leaned over Logan and brought his lips to his ear. "I want you to do something for me, Logie," he cooed huskily into his husband's ear.

"Anything," Logan breathed. He just wanted more.

"I want you to ride me," Carlos breathed into Logan's ear. Logan breathing hitched and he nodded his head. Carlos moved so he was laying on his back. Logan climbed on top of Carlos and leaned forward ad kissed him.

Logan raised himself over his husband and sunk himself down on Carlos. Carlos let out a groan and vaguely wondered why they didn't do this often. Logan sat there for a moment trying to adjust to the stretch. Carlos captured Logan's lips in a kiss once more. Logan raised himself once more and slammed down onto Carlos with a groan breaking the kiss. He repeated the action and soon the two of them built a rhythm. Carlos was thrusting up into Logan's tight heat. The two were moaning and cursing together.

"God Los, I'm close," Logan moaned. Carlos smirked and grabbed his cock and Logan let out a high pitched whine, that Carlos only got to hear at times like these.

Logan came undone first covering Carlos' fist and his stomach with his seed. Carlos wasn't that far behind. He moaned out Logan's name as he hit his orgasm. Logan collapsed onto Carlos.

"That was hot," Carlos said looking at Logan.

"Mhm," Logan nodded his head tiredly.

"Come on let's go take a shower," Carlos said rubbing Logan's back.

"After nap," Logan mumbled.

"Fine," Carlos chuckled. He rolled them so Logan was laying on his side. He cuddled into his husband. "Love you," he mumbled.

"Love you too," Logan sighed sleepily.

-Aftermath-

Miles yawned as he made his way from the kitchen to the living room. Lilly was heading out on a date and Layla was in her bedroom on her phone talking to Millie. That left Miles alone while Carlos and Logan cleaned up the kitchen.

Miles walked over to the movies and started to look for something to watch. He was bored and had didn't want to do his homework just yet.

"This one."

Miles looked over his shoulder at Logan and then to where he was pointing and smiled. Nightmare on Elm Street was his favorite movie franchise.

"The Lilly's gone and Layla won't be coming back down tonight," Logan said.

"What they don't like Nightmare on Elm Street?" Miles asked shocked.

"Not at all, they tell me I watch them too often," Logan said with a smile.

"You can never watch them too many times," Miles defended the movies.

"I know that's what I say," Logan said. Miles grabbed the movies and put the first one in. They both settled down to watch them. Logan sat on the couch while Miles took the recliner. A few minutes into the movie Carlos walked into the room and shook his head.

"Logan Mitchell, tell me you didn't force him to watch these movies with you," Carlos said sending his husband a small glare.

"I didn't," Logan said putting his hands up as Miles laughed.

"No, he suggested them, but I love the movies. I watched them with my dad when I was little. It's one of the few good memories I have of him," Miles said.

"See," Logan said sticking his tongue out at Carlos.

"Well I'm sorry, but you forced me to watch these movies so many times," Carlos said looking at Logan. He walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Nah, I love these movies," Miles said.

"There, now you have someone to watch them with you," Carlos said as he rested his head on Logan's shoulder.

The three of them fell silent as they watched the movie. Miles knew Carlos was only here because he wanted to be near Logan. He had noticed the two loved one another and were close. The love they shared was something Miles aspired to find. He wanted to find someone who made him happy, and someone he made happy. He didn't want the love his birthparents had shared. That was nothing compared to Logan and Carlos, or even Kendall and James.

Miles turned his attention back to the movie as Glen was pulled into his bed and blood spurted everywhere. It was one of his favorite deaths in this movie aside from Tina's death.

-Aftermath-

Leora was in the nursery with Miri. She had a blanket on the floor and was playing with her niece. Miri was laying on her stomach. Miri had been progressing almost as if she had been born on time. Her head control was good and she could push herself up on her arms. She had yet to crawl yet, but everyone was trying to get her to.

"Come on Miri, up," Leora said smiling as Miri pushed herself up, Leora clapped her hands and smiled. Miri smiled at her and Leora grinned.

"Having fun?" Leora looked up to the doorway and saw Adam standing there leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, she's lifting her self up," Leora said.

"If she crawls when I'm not around, I will murder you Le," Adam warned his sister. Leora laughed and waved him off.

"You here that Mir, you can't crawl until Papa wants you to," Leora teased.

"Ha," Adam said as he turned and left. Leora giggled as he looked back to her niece. Leora grabbed one of Miri's toys and started to wave it in front of Miri's face catching her attention. Miri started to coo and push her legs against the ground and started turning herself a bit.

"Ok my sweet little princess time to take a nap." Leora looked up as Kendall walked into the room with Jenny in his arms. He looked down at her shocked to see her.

"Oh hey Leora," Kendall said.

"Hey, I'm just playing with Miri," Leora said smiling slightly. She tried to ignore the fact the Kendall just called her Leora and not Ladybug. She was growing up after all. Leora sat up and picked Miri up. "I'll give you some quiet to get Jenny to sleep," Leora said. She quickly left the room before Kendall could say anything.

Leora made her way down to the living room where Adam and Cooper were both sitting watching TV.

"Hey Le," Adam said.

"Dads in the nursery trying to get Jenny to sleep, I thought I'd give him some quiet," Leora said as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside Adam. Adam looked over at Miri. "Do you want to hold your daughter?" she asked him.

"Kind of," Adam said. Leora chuckled and handed Miri over to Adam who smiled.

"You know she is your daughter and you can hold her whenever you want," Leora said.

"I know, but you were holding her and I didn't want to be a jerk," Adam said.

"Since when?" Leora snorted at her brother.

"Shut up," Adam said sticking his tongue out at Leora.

**So yeah, there you go. I know lots of you might not like how the Jake and Damien thing played out, but Jake is a tease and he knows it. Yeah I really got Cargan in this and even some Miles Cargan bonding time. **_Franshes, _**I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more Mitchell bonding time comeing up in the next chapter as well. The next chapter will also be Cadam's anniversary and will involve relatively little drama, which is saying something cause I'm all about drama. Ha, well that just means the drama will be more intense later on. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Fun at the Fair

**Wow so I'd like to thank **_DeniseDEMD, Chey21, thesandbar, annabellex2, Franshes, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Emy. Elle, and AkireAlev _**for all taking the exra time to review. **

**Chapter 8: Fun at the Fair **

Kendall stretched and felt the bed beside him and found it was empty. He opened his eyes and saw the bathroom light was on. He looked to the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning.

"Kendall you might want to get up soon, we have to get going soon," James said. Kendall grunted from the bed. He didn't want to get out of the comfy bed. It was worm and comfortable, out of the bed was cold and not comfortable.

"Come on Kyle and Leora was already up and getting something to eat. We made a promise," James said.

"I don't know if I can been away from Jenny for this long so soon," Kendall whined.

"It's just a day." James said walking back into the room from the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Come on, it's Adam and Cooper's anniversary, they do deserve some alone time. If you want you can stay with your mom all day. I mean Adam is on the pill and they know what will happen if they're not careful. I mean they are already paying for it," he said softly.

"Bed comfy," Kendall moaned into the pillow. James looked at the blonde and shook his head. He reached under the blanket and pinched the blonde's ass. Kendall let out a girlish squeak and sat up.

"The hell," Kendall said glaring at James.

"You're up," James said pecking Kendall on the lips. "Now get up and get dressed," he said. Kendall sighed and tossed the blanket aside. He got out of bed and grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom being sure to shut the door with a slam. "Ok Mr. Crabby Pants I'll be in the kitchen getting breakfast ready don't take too long," James called.

After a quick shower Kendall got dressed and headed out to his room. He grabbed his wallet and his phone. He looked for the car keys and figured that James had grabbed them already and headed down to the kitchen. Kyle and Leora were there with James cleaning up their breakfast dishes.

"Why do we have to leave so early?" Kendall asked looking at James who was holding Jenny and feeding her.

"It's seven thirty in the morning lazy," James said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but it's Saturday," Kendall whined.

"It's a three and a half hour drive, we'll be there by ten thirty almost eleven," James said as he pointed to the food on the counter for Kendall.

"Fine," Kendall said rolling his eyes. Kyle and Leora laughed at Kendall's antics and shook their heads.

-Aftermath-

Miles drummed his fingers on the door beside him along the windowsill. He was bored and walked nothing more than to get out of the car. Lilly seemed to share his sentiments. She was just more vocal with her complaining. They had been in the car for three hours. They were on their way to the fair in Fresno. The Knights were on their way also, well four of them were. Layla was at Millie's house. It was Millie's birthday party today and she didn't want to miss it.

"How much longer?" Lilly asked.

"We're almost there," Logan said from the driver's seat.

"Define almost there like ten minutes, or twenty minutes," Lilly said.

"Almost there like we'll get there when we get there," Miles said annoyed with her constantly asking if they were there.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Miles," Logan said smiling in the rearview mirror at the boy. Miles smiled proud of his own wit.

"This is taking forever," Lilly whined.

"Yeah, but once we're there we'll get to play all the fun games and go on the rides and you'll forget all about the car ride," Miles said.

"Ok how are you so calm, you're like the whiniest person I know," Lilly said.

"I an not whiny, Kyle is but you don't realize because he's your boyfriend," Miles shot back.

"Shut up," Lilly said blushing.

"Oh nice come back," Miles teased.

"How come I couldn't drive up here on my own? I mean I have a car and I can drive," Lilly said ignoring Miles.

"Because," Logan said simply.

"Why?" Lilly asked again.

"Because knowing you, you'd get lost and we'd have to come find you after all that was done we'd have even less time at the fair," Miles said causing Logan to laugh.

"Miles," Carlos said shocked that Miles said that.

"Los, you know it's true," Logan said.

"Gee thanks dad," Lilly grumbled.

"Lil, I love you but you are an air head sometimes and you have trouble with directions," Logan said.

"I wouldn't be if you had sprang for a car with a GPS," Lilly mumbled looking out the window.

"Ah, Lil chillax you know we love you," Miles said.

"He's right mija," Carlos said looking at his older daughter.

"At least you're not as big a airhead as Layla," Miles offered getting a smile out of Lilly. He was glad that Layla wasn't here otherwise he'd have to listen to her not only complain but yell at him for that comment.

-Aftermath-

Adam woke up alone in bed. He yawned and stretched. He got out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt and headed to the nursery to find it was empty. He then remembered that Kendall and James had taken Kyle and Leora to the fair and that Jenny was with his grandma Jen. Adam made his way down stairs wondering where Cooper and Miri were. He made his way to the kitchen and saw Cooper sitting at the table with Miri feeding her.

"Morning sleepy head," Cooper said smiling up at Adam.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Adam asked through a yawn.

"Cause you're so peaceful when you sleep, and you hardly sleep as it is," Cooper said with a smile.

"Thanks," Adam said smiling.

"No problem, I made some French toast if you're hungry," Cooper said using his chin to point to the counter. Adam smiled and walked over to the counter.

"Thanks Coop," Adam said.

"No problem," Cooper said with a smile. Adam got the maple syrup from the fridge and smothered his French toast before joining Cooper at the table.

"So what are our plans for today?" Adam asked.

"Well since it's already eleven, I thought we'd spend the rest of the morning and the Afternoon with Miri," Cooper said.

"I'm game for that," Adam said looking at his daughter as he started eating.

"Then my mom will be here around six to pick up Miri. Then at seven we have dinner plans," Cooper said.

"We do?" Adam asked.

"Of course we do now shush," Cooper said. Adam ran a finger over his lips and continued eating. "After dinner is my big surprise," Cooper said.

"Wait Dinner isn't the surprise?" Adam asked.

"Nope, now hurry up and eat, I'll be in the living room with Miri," Cooper said standing up. He left the kitchen and Adam sat there staring at where Cooper had disappeared.

A year ago he had only been sixteen and eager to go out on a real date. He wasn't sure how he had convinced his dads, maybe it had been the fact that he was almost seventeen at the time. He was glad that he had talked them into letting him date Cooper though. It had turned out to be the best thing that had happened to him. They were happy with one another and Adam was in love.

-Aftermath-

Layla was sitting in Millie's room with her and Sora. They were all planning the games for later that night. Millie wanted her party to be fun. There was a lot of their friends coming over for the party and few of them were staying the night as well. This party had to be epic.

"You could always go with Truth or Dare," Layla said.

"It's not as fun when you're parents are in the room," Sora pointed out.

"They won't be in the room, they'll leave us be as long as we don't get too loud," Millie assured his cousin.

"Really? Man was I given the wrong family," Sora joked, "just kidding I love my mom and dad, they are just over bearing," she said looking at Layla.

"Yeah, mine are too," Layla said.

"Or right, they won't let you date right?" Sora asked.

"Exactly, I don't know why either," Layla said.

"Because they care about you, but they are going a bit too far," Millie said.

"Probably, but I'm not ready to date right now anyways," Layla said shrugging. She knew that was true. She was only thirteen and didn't need to be dating right now. She knew she was young.

"I think that's smart of you, but sometimes you just know," Sora said smiling.

"Well yeah, I think you're a bit young, but you and Jayda seem to be good together," Layla said.

"Thanks, if only my parents could see that," Sora retorted.

The three girls spent most of the morning planning games for the party and what movies to watch. They laughed and had fun getting tings ready.

-Aftermath-

Jake walked into his and Damien's apartment. They had signed all the paperwork and the lease. They were officially moving into the apartment. They had started mid morning and brought all their bigger things like their bed and their dressers. They also had lots of boxes scattered all around. They had also gotten some food from Kendall, James, Camille, and Steve.

Jake found it odd to be moving out of his house and into an apartment with Damien. It was a big step. Jake wasn't sure what would come of it, but he was willing to give it a shot. It was a risk that he needed to take.

Damien walked into the apartment with s box. He looked at Jake with a smile. Jake knew what he was smiling about. This was finally happening. They were out of their parents houses and living together.

"The last box, we are officially moved in," Damien said as he softly kicked the door shut behind him. Jake smiled and walked over to Damien. Damien set the box down and met Jake halfway.

"This is so odd," Jake said as he rested his arms on Damien's shoulders. Damien grinned and pecked Jake on the lips.

"Yeah, we don't have anyone to answer to but ourselves," Damien said.

"Yeah, but since we're new to this, let's take things slow and not be on top of one another," Jake said.

"Like how?" Damien asked.

"If this is going to work we can't be all clingy and asking what the other is up to. We've got to trust and keep the door shut when you use the bathroom," Jake said causing Damien to laugh. "I'm serious, let's keep some boundaries," he said.

"Agreed, now, why don't we unpack later," Damien said his arms sliding his arms around Jake's waist and pulling him closer. He led him to their bedroom.

"I saw we break this sucker in," Jake said winking at him.

"I couldn't agree more," Damien said grabbing Jake by the waist and hoisting him up. He walked him over to the bed and tossed him onto it.

-Aftermath-

Kendall smiled as he and James walked around the fair grounds with Carlos and Logan. The kids had all ditched them as soon as they arrived.

"This is nice, when was the last time we took time to ourselves and done something with the four of us?" James asked looking around at the other three.

"It's been a long time," Carlos said.

"Too long," Logan agreed.

"If I'm not mistaking, didn't we play a fair here when we were BTR?" Kendall asked.

"Oh god yes, it was right before our first European tour," Logan said nodding his head.

"Fun times," James said, "do you guys miss it?" he asked looking at Carlos and Logan.

"Miss what? The band?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sometimes I do," James said.

"It was fun, I'll admit I do miss it sometimes, but the past is the past for a reason James," Logan said.

"I miss it," Carlos said, "that was when we were the closest," he added.

"Well yeah, once we started dating we kind of drifted apart, I think that third album after Jake was born is what saved us though. It brought us close once more and we were able to remain friends," Kendall said.

"What I miss the most is the fans," James stated, "I mean they were the best. They were there for us when we needed them and they loved us," he said.

"The fans were great," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Especially Jane," Logan said recalling one fan that they all held near to their hearts. The others all nodded their heads.

"Kelly and I were just talking about the band not too long ago," Kendall admitted.

"No," Logan said seeing where this was going.

"You didn't even let me finish," Kendall said.

"No, I know where you're going it's been too long and we've all got jobs now," Logan said.

"What?" Carlos asked

"It's one show," Kendall said.

"Oh," Carlos said slowly.

"Kendall this is ridiculous," Logan said shaking his head.

"It's for a good cause," James said stepping in.

"Not you too," Logan said.

"Come on Logan, just one more time, you just admitted to missing it," James said.

"I think it could be fun," Carlos said stepping into the conversation once more. He looked at Logan. "It's not like it's a whole tour," he added.

"Still, we've all moved on," Logan said.

"Come on Logie," Carlos said.

"What would the kids say? I mean you know Lilly would go into dramatics about her 'rep' and what not," Logan reasoned.

"They know we were in a boy band, and it's one show for that Hurricane Relief project, we'll also be featured artist on a big collaboration that Kelly and I are putting together that would include Lucy Stone, Miranda Cosgrove, Jordin Sparks, and a bunch of other big names," Kendall said.

"I have a felling you guys aren't going to let me say no to this," Logan sighed.

"It won't be for a few months yet and we'll have time to prepare," Kendall said trying to give Logan incentive.

"I've really gotta get new friends," Logan sighed.

"Is that a yes?" Carlos asked.

"It's a maybe, let's just enjoy today and when we get back to L.A. we can talk this over with Kelly," Logan said looking at the other three.

"And Gustavo, I mean we can't do a show without him," Kendall said.

"Yeah a show without Gustavo would be crazy," Carlos said nodding his head.

"Come on let's enjoy our free time," Logan said.

"Totally, come on," James said taking off in the direction of the fair rides. Kendall laughed and followed his husband with his friends right behind him.

-Aftermath-

Kyle, Leora, Lilly, and Miles all ran to get in line for the tilt-a-whirl. It was one of their favorite rides.

"Really?" Miles asked looking at the ride. He wasn't as big of a fan the ride like the other three were.

"Yeah, this is the best ride ever," Leora said.

"That's your opinion," Miles said looking at her like she was crazy.

"But it is the greatest," Lilly said stepping in.

"I respectfully disagree, every time I've gone on this ride I've thrown up," Miles said shaking his head.

"Really?" Kyle asked looking at his best friend shocked.

Miles nodded his head. "I think I'm gonna sit this one out and get something to drink," he said.

"Baby," Leora teased.

"Or I could sit by Leora and puke on her," Miles suggested. Leora shook her head as Lilly and Kyle laughed at her. "Ok that's settled, I will see you guys later," Miles said. He left them in search of a stand that sold something to drink.

As Miles stood in line he heard someone laughing. He looked over his shoulder and saw the most beautiful girl ever. She had long raven black hair and ivory skin. Her eyes were the darkest green he had ever seen and he knew the Knights. She was talking to a blonde girl and waving her arms about. She seemed to be telling a story.

Miles shook his head and turned his attention back to the task at hand. He stepped up to the counter before him and got a lemonade. He paid and got his drink. Looking around, Miles saw the girl still talking to her friend, he wanted to go talk to her, but he was scared. In the end he decided to go wait for the others to get off the ride. They had to have been on by now.

Miles started back towards the tilt-a-whirl. He was walking past the girl when she stepped to the side as he tried to step around her and they crashed into one another and lemonade when everywhere. Miles fell to the ground with a shout as the girl fell as well. They both scrambled to their knees.

"Oh my god I am so sorry," they said together before laughing. The blonde helped them both up.

"Are you ok, I wasn't paying attention," the raven haired girl said.

"I wasn't really either," Miles lied.

"I'm Rion and this is Sonia," the raven haired girl said with a smile.

"Miles," Miles said with a smile.

"You have to let me buy you another…" Rion said slowly as she looked at the empty cup on the ground.

"It was Lemonade," Miles said.

"You have to let me buy you another one, I mean I know we'll probably never see each other again since I'm from L.A. but I feel bad about making you spill," Rion said.

"Ok, and you're probably right, but the odds are a bit higher since I'm from L.A. too," Miles said.

"Really?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, me and my family came here for the day," Miles said nodding his head. He really thought of the Mitchells as family now. Lilly and Layla were really like his sisters.

"Oh wow, told you he wasn't from around here," Sonia said causing Rion to blush.

"You were talking about me?" Miles asked interestedly.

"No, yes, I mean I saw you standing in line and I made a comment that you might be from around here with my luck," Rion said.

"Oh, well in all fairness I saw you too and thought you might be from around here or not from L.A. cause who drives all the way from L.A. to here," Miles said as the three of them got in line. They all started talking. Miles learned that Rion had only really lived in L.A. for a few weeks, but she was from close by Fresno. She didn't say where exactly. She was here visiting with Sonia. Miles in turn told her that he lived in L.A. his whole life. He didn't tell her about his parents though.

"Well I gotta go my friends will be wondering where I disappeared to," Miles said long after he had finished his lemonade. He was sure they were already looking for him.

"Wait," Rion said. She pulled a sharpie out of her pocket. She grabbed Miles hand and wrote her name and number on his hand. "Give me a call sometime," she said with a wink.

"Yeah, sure," Miles said. He watched Rion and Sonia walk away. He heard Sonia ask Rion if that was wise and Rion brushed her off. Miles didn't see the three people standing a few feet away from him watching him.

"Dude," Kyle said breaking him from his thoughts. Miles whipped around and saw his friends and smiled at them.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Who was that," Kyle asked.

"Her name was Rion and she's awesome," Miles said dreamily as he looked down at his hand. He smiled as he saw her name on his palm. "the best part is she just moved up to L.A.," he said.

"Aw, does wittle Miles have a crush?" Lilly teased.

"I do," Miles said looking to where Rion had disappeared to. She had just left, and Miles already missed her. He pulled his phone out and saved her number to his phone. He was definitely going to call her.

"You got her number?" Kyle asked grabbing Miles hand. "Nice one dude," he said.

"Yeah, she was great," Miles said smiling.

-Aftermath-

Logan followed Carlos around looking at some of the craft tents that were lined along the fair grounds. He didn't mind, it was pretty fun. They were just walking around and talking, nothing too exciting.

"So, Save Rock and Roll could be airing the pilot as early as October and start regularly by December," Carlos said casually.

"Really? That soon?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, everything is falling into place," Carlos said.

"That's Great Carlos, I hope this show works and sticks around," Logan said.

"Me too," Carlos said, "so how about you, how's work going for you?" he asked.

"Great, we're getting a new patient next week. She's moving to L.A. to get treated for leukemia, it's a new test that could speed up the recovery process," Logan said.

"Really in diagnostics?" Carlos asked.

"Well she'll be in the oncology department for her treatments, but we're being put in charge of observation of her symptoms and her progression," Logan said.

"Why can't she just get a bone marrow transplant, that the treatment normally right?" Carlos asked.

"Every transplant she's had her body rejected and finding matches isn't easy," Logan said.

"Oh," Carlos said.

"The bad thing is this girl is only like sixteen," Logan said.

"Sixteen?" Carlos asked shocked. Logan nodded his head.

"That's why this treatment is important for her. She needs this treatment to work otherwise…" Logan trailed off. Carlos nodded his head in understanding. "She's only stage II at the moment, but on the edge of stage III which would take her from immediate risk to high risk," he said.

"Wow, well you're a great doctor and maybe here in L.A. you can find a match," Carlos suggested.

"Yeah, we're always looking for matches," Logan nodded his head.

"Well that's good, I hope you can help this girl," Carlos said.

-Aftermath-

Lilly smiled as he watched Kyle try to win him a prize. They had been at the game for a half an hour now and Kyle was determined. All he had to do was knock the bottles over and he'd win. He had yet to do this.

"Come on Kyle it's ok," Lilly said.

"No, I almost got this," Logan said giving the guy five more dollars. Lilly closed his mouth and let him continue to try and win him a prize. She knew once Kyle set his mind to something he wouldn't give up until he finished what he said he'd do.

Lilly watched Kyle as he focused on the game. He had his lips pressed in a thin line and his eyebrows were furrowed. Occasionally his tongue would poke out as he toss the ball. He tossed another ball and missed. Kyle growled in frustration. He picked up another ball.

"Ky," Lilly said stopping him. Kyle looked over at Lilly curiously.

"Good luck," Lilly said as she leaned in and pecked Kyle on the cheek. Kyle smiled and thanked her. He tossed the ball and finally hit the bottles knocking them over. Kyle cheered and jumped up and down. He turned to Lilly and pissed her on the lips in celebration. The guy handed over the baby blue teddy bear Lilly had pointed out earlier.

"Told you I'd win," Kyle said triumphantly.

"I never doubted you," Lilly lied.

"Liar," Kyle accused.

"Yeah maybe, but you have to admit it seemed a bit hopeless," Lilly admitted.

"There you guys are, where have you been?" Leora asked as she and Miles ran up to them.

"Kyle was trying to win me a prize, it took him a while longer than I expected because he wouldn't give up," Lilly said holding up her bear.

"Nice," Miles said laughed. Kyle just stuck his tongue out at him. "Very mature, I can see what you see in him Lil," he teased.

"Screw you, I'm a major catch," Kyle said.

"I'm sure you are," Miles laughed.

"I've got a girlfriend don't I?" Kyle asked.

"That's because she's known you for a long time, she know you better than anyone and has gotten used to your weirdness man," Miles reasoned.

"You're just jealous," Kyle said.

"Maybe," Miles agreed.

"Ok enough, there are ride waiting for us," Leora cut in. Lilly nodded her head. That seemed to snap Kyle and Miles out of their argument and back to reality.

**Ok so I know I said this chapter would be the Cadam Anniversary, but the chapter turned into a monster and I had to break it into two chapters, otherwise this would've been really long and you know me, my chapters are already long as it it. I average about 10 pages in my docmunets and this chapter turned into almost 20**** pages and I'm still not done with it. The next chapter could be up as early as tonight, maybe even tomorrow, but I make no promises. I suck at promises to update. So keep your fingers crossed just incase. For sure though the next chapter will have the Cadam anniversary and Layla at Millie's party! So yeah, next chapter to come soon hopefully. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. Anniversary Fun

**Wow so I'd like to thank** _Chey21, annabellex2, Franshes, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, thesandbar, and DeniseDEMD_ **for all taking the exra time to review.**

**Chapter 9: Anniversary Fun**

Adam followed Cooper into the restaurant. They were at the same place they had gone for their first date a year ago. Adam smiled as they were seated at the same table too. This was just too good. Cooper was too good to him. After they were seated and ordered their sodas they were left alone to order their food.

"I can't believe you sometimes," Adam said as he set his menu down to look at Cooper. Cooper looked up at Adam with a smile.

"Ah come on Addie, this is where it all really started," Cooper said reaching over and grabbing Adam's hand like had done on their first date. Adam still felt that spark there. He smiled at Cooper.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Adam admitted. Cooper's smile grew into a grin. "Don't get a smug it doesn't look good on you," he teased.

"Oh please, I look good all the time," Cooper said confidently. Adam laughed and nodded his head.

"Always," Adam agreed as he eyed Cooper up and down.

The two settled into comfortable chatter about anything that came to mind. They ordered their food and just talked, something they hadn't really been able to do in awhile. Adam was excited about the play announcement coming up. This year it was going to be a musical and Adam had his fingers crossed for a good one. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to work on the play this year. Cooper told him if he really wanted to do it they'd work something out.

They're food arrived and they ate as they talked. Before they knew it they were done and walking out to the car. Adam was happy and on cloud nine. They were holding hands when they reached the car.

"Come on, part two of our date is next," Cooper said.

"Part two?" Adam asked.

"Yep, part two, and you're going to love it," Cooper said. He led Adam over to the passengers seat of his car and opened the door for him.

"Ever the gentleman," Adam complimented him.

"Always for you," Cooper said. He closed the door and headed around the car. He got into the drivers seat and started driving. He drove home. Cooper looked over at Adam who looked confused.

"I thought you said there was a part two?" Adam asked confused.

"There is, now come on," Cooper said getting out of the car and making his way around to Adam's side. He opened the door and urged Adam our of the car. Adam got out and followed Cooper up to the door.

He pulled his keys out and opened the door and was welcomed to he dimly-lit hallway. He saw rose petals on the floor and could just smell them. A trail led up the stairs and Adam turned to Cooper.

"Coop," Adam said.

"Go," Cooper said. Adam started up the stairs with Cooper right behind him. Adam walked into their bedroom and gasped. There were candles everywhere and the smell of roses was stronger here. Adam turned to face Cooper.

"How did you do all this?" Adam asked confused.

"Oh come on, I've got connections," Cooper said with a smile as he stepped up to Adam. Adam smiled and placed his arms on Cooper's shoulders. Cooper smiled as his hands came to rest on Adam's hips.

"You are amazing," Adam said.

"Well, we gotta work off that dinner somehow," Cooper said with a grin.

"I love you," Adam said.

"Love you too," Cooper said leaning in and pecking Adam on the lips. Adam wrapped his arms around Cooper's neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

-Aftermath-

Kendall and James were sitting together on the Ferris wheel, above the fair. Today had been great. They had spent the day together with Carlos and Logan for the most part. They had had fun and even gone on a few rides. Now they were spending some time together with just the two of them.

"Are we good parents leaving our seventeen year old son home alone with his boyfriend?" Kendall asked suddenly.

"Kendall relax, Adam and Cooper are almost eighteen and have a three month old daughter together. Adam is on the pill and they know to use condoms. I am sure they don't want a repeat of last year," James said placing a hand on Kendall's knee.

"I would like to hope so, but you know how Adam is," Kendall said.

"He will be fine Kendall," James assured his husband.

"This day has been great," Kendall said changing the subject. James smiled and nodded his head. He leaned over and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"It has been great, I mean a nice day out with out having to worry about Jenny, but I do miss her," James said slowly.

"I already talked to my mom and if we want we can stop by and pick her up once we get back to L.A.," Kendall chuckled.

"I think we might just have to," James said. He was missing Jenny already and they had only left her with Jennifer just over twelve hours ago. It was a big feat for them to be apart from her for this long. She was only a month old and James was going crazy with worry.

"Relax James, my mom knows what she's doing, but I can give her a call and let her know that we will pick Jenny up," Kendall said. James nodded his head. The ride came to an end and the two got off. Kendall linked his arm with his.

"So what now, we've still got time to kill," James said looking at his watch.

"Let's go find the twins and check in on them," Kendall said. James nodded his head. The two set out looking for Leora and Kyle.

-Aftermath-

Layla was sitting on the floor talking to Sora as the party hit full swing. Millie was running around talking to everyone. She was having a good time. They had played a few party game sand ate the pizza that had arrived.

"So Layla, how have things been? Figure them out?" Sora asked slickly.

"Not really, I think my problem is I need experience and I can't get it," Layla admitted.

"Ah, I know the feeling," Sora said nodding her head. "Is she here tonight?" she asked looking around the room. Layla glanced over at Erika who was talking to some other girls and then back to Sora.

"No," she lied.

"You liar," Sora said laughing.

"Shut up," Layla said blushing.

"Hey," Millie said walking over to the two and sitting down. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, this party is so much fin Mil," Sora said praising her cousin.

"Thanks, I think so too," Millie said proudly.

"Why don't we play another game," Sora suggested.

"Oh my god yes, that's sound fun which one?" Millie asked looking at her cousin excited. Sora smiled and stood up. She looked around the room.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" she asked. Millie jumped up excitedly and retrieved a bottle from the kitchen. Layla wanted to die as she joined the circle and saw Erika sitting there. Layla was sitting between Millie and Sora.

"Ok rules are you have to kiss who ever the bottle land on," Millie said.

"Unless you're super uncomfortable if it lands on someone of the same gender," Sora said.

"Yes all guy girls must kiss, but girl/girl and boy/boy don't have to," Millie said looking around at her friends.

"Unless you want to," Sora said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright now that that's settled, Mil, since it's your birthday why don't you start," Sora suggested.

"Gladly," Millie said looking around the circle with a smile. She grabbed the bottle and spun it. Everyone was watching the bottle, eager to see who it would land on. The bottle stopped on Travis Matthews, a boy in their class. Everyone ooed and giggled. Travis was tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't that bad to look at. Mille got on her hands and knees and met him half way in the circle and kissed him.

The game continued on like this. Someone would spin the bottle and they'd kiss. Pretty soon the bottle landed on Layla and the spinner had been none other than Erika. Layla was hoping Erika would be uncomfortable. She really didn't want to do this. She looked up at Erika who was looking at her.

"So," Sora said.

"It's just a game, I'm ok if you are," Erika said looking at Layla. Layla nodded her head.

"Just a game," she agreed. They weren't the first two girls to kiss tonight. Two other girls had and they had laughed it off.

Layla got up on her knees as Erika approached her and they were face to face. She was so nervous, this was it. She was going to find out for sure if she liked girls. If there was something in this kiss then that was it. It would be all the proof she needed. Erika smiled before she leaned and kissed her square on the lips.

Layla felt a spark shoot through her body and before she could really enjoy it, it was over. Layla lowered herself back to her spot as did Erika. There were giggle and people were looking at them.

"It's your turn Lay," Millie said. Layla nodded her head and spun the bottle.

-Aftermath-

Adam and Cooper were sitting on their bed making out. Adam had his back to the wall and hands tangled into Cooper's hair. Cooper's hands were on Adam's sides and holding him close. They were taking their time. They had hours before Kendall and James would be home with the twins. Cooper started to trail his lips down Adam's neck. A moan slipped from Adam's lips and he let his head fall to the side giving Cooper more access.

"God Coop," Adam sighed. Everything tonight was perfect. He gasped as Cooper sucked a bit harder at his neck. "I know my dads know what we're doing, but do you really want to upset them?" Adam asked knowing he was going to have a hickey. Cooper pulled back and looked at Adam.

"I'd die happy at least," Cooper teased. Adam laughed and pulled Cooper into for another kiss. Once they parted Cooper rested his forehead on Adam's.

"I think we're wearing too many clothes," Cooper breathed.

"I agree," Adam said tugging at Cooper's shirt. He pulled the item off and tossed it aside. He pushed Cooper down onto the bed and quickly discarded his shirt as well. He leaned over Cooper and kissed him hard on the lips. Adam gasped as Cooper's hand came to squeeze his ass.

"Someone's eager," Adam said against his lips.

"Always for you," Cooper replied. He thrust his hips up into Adam's hips. Adam gasped and moaned at the friction it caused. He rolled his hips down and started a steady rhythm. Soon their movements became jerky. Adam had to force himself to stop. Cooper flipped them over and looked down at Adam with a hungry look in his eyes.

Cooper kissed his way down Adam's bare chest to his collarbone. He nipped and sucked at the spot there. Adam gasped and sighed in pleasure. Cooper's mouth was heaven and he couldn't get enough of it. Cooper traveled lower to Adam's nipple and too the hardening bud in his mouth.

"Coop," Adam gasped. He arched his back as Cooper nipped at the bud and rolled and pinched the other before he switched to the other before sitting up once more.

"Condoms?" Cooper asked as Adam climbed off him.

"Drawer, I bought some more," Adam said. Cooper nodded his head. He moved to retrieve the condoms and lube. When he turned back to Adam he saw that Adam was down to his underwear and groaned.

"And you say I'm the eager one?" Cooper asked as he watch Adam's hand work his clothed erection.

"Yeah," Adam gasped as he nodded his head his eyes slipping shut in pleasure.

Cooper licked his lips and moved back over to Adam setting the items beside Adam. He kissed Adam on the lips once before grabbing Adam's hand and pulling it away. Adam's whine turned into a gasp as Cooper tugged his underwear down. He looked down at Adam who was exposed to him.

"God you're gorgeous," Cooper said.

"I'm not," Adam said his hands coming to his stomach where faint stretch marks could been seen, but only if you looked closely. Adam had worked hard on not getting any and even started working out as soon as the doctor allowed him to.

"You are perfect Adam," Cooper said. He grabbed Adam's hand and moved them as he leaned down and kissed his stomach.

Adam sighed and gasped as Cooper moved lower to the one place he really wanted touched. Cooper grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He trailed them down to Adam's entrance. Adam bit his lip and squirmed a bit. Cooper pressed a finger in as he took Adam's cock in his mouth. Adam gasped and didn't know which way to move. Cooper set about preparing Adam while sucking him off.

It had been awhile since they had really had sex and Cooper wanted this to be as pleasure full for Adam as possible. He bobbed his head as he worked Adam open with three fingers. Adam was in heaven, writhing on the bed and arching his back. He wanted more.

"Coop," Adam moaned. Cooper looked up at Adam and met his pleading look. He pulled off Adam with an erotic pop that sent shivers down Adam's spine.

"What Addie, tell me what you want," Cooper said huskily.

"I want you," Adam breathed, "fuck me," he added breathlessly. Cooper pulled his fingers from Adam, who whimpered at the loss, and stood up. He stripped himself of his clothes and climbed back onto the bed.

Cooper grabbed the condom and slipped it on and grabbed the lube once more, but Adam sat up and stopped him. Adam grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his palm with a smirk. He grabbed Cooper's cock and started to stroke him. Cooper gasped and let his head fall onto Adam's shoulder.

"Addie," Cooper breathed.

"I want you Coop," Adam said huskily, "I want you to fuck me nice and hard got it?" he asked. Cooper nodded his head and delivered small harsh nips to Adam's neck getting a gasp from him.

"Lay back," Cooper commanded as he grabbed Adam's hand pulling it away from him. Adam did as he was told and spread his legs for Cooper. Cooper positioned himself between them and looked down at Adam who was panting still.

"Come on Coop," Adam whined. Cooper lined himself up and pushed into Adam. Adam gasped and clawed at Cooper's back as he sunk into Adam's tight heat until he was fully sheathed.

"God Addie, still so tight," Cooper moaned. He let his head fall into the crook of Adam's neck. He pressed light open mouthed kisses there as he waited for Adam to adjust.

"Move," Adam grit out.

Cooper started to pull out slowly before thrusting back in at an even pace. He grabbed Adam's hips and lifted him ad bit to get a better angle and when he thrust back in Adam let out a moan. Cooper smirked as he continued his assault on Adam's prostate. Adam was moaning and writhing beneath him. His hands were clawing at Cooper's back probably leaving marks in their wake. Adam started chanting Cooper's name like it was all he knew. Cooper was glad that he could reduce Adam to a writhing mess. He felt himself nearing his edge and doubled his efforts to get Adam off. He grabbed Adam's cock and got a whine from his lover.

Soon the two tumbled over the edge together. Cooper's hips stuttered to a stop as he rode out his orgasm. Adam's covered their stomachs and Cooper's hand with his seed. They both laid there lazily for a moment. Cooper looked down at Adam with a smile. He slowly pulled out not missing Adam's wince. Cooper disposed of the condom and laid down next to Adam.

"That was amazing," Adam said rolling onto his side and looking at Cooper.

"Thanks I try," Cooper said cockily. Adam laughed and shoved Cooper lightly.

"Dork," Adam said.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," Cooper said batting his eyelashes. Adam laughed and leaned in and kissed Cooper once more. Cooper sighed and sat up, "as much as I hate to get out of bed I've got to clean up the hallway before your dads get home," he said.

"I suppose we should," Adam said. He sat up only to fall back down with a small wince. "Start without me, I need a minute," he said.

"Take all the time you need Addie," Cooper chuckled. He grabbed a pair of underwear and pajama pants. He slipped them on and headed out of the room.

-Aftermath-

Jake was sitting beside Damien on the small couch they had. He looked up at Damien who was watching TV. Jake smiled as he realized that this was the start of something new for them. They were going to have a bumpy road these next few weeks, but it they survived it would be worth it.

"What?" Damien asked bringing Jake from his thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking," Jake shrugged as he sat up immediately missing Damien's warmth.

"About what?" Damien asked.

"What if this doesn't work?" Jake asked.

"Then it doesn't' work," Damien shrugged, "We won't know until we've tried though," he added.

"I guess, but doesn't it scare you not knowing what's coming?" Jake asked

"Yeah, but fear shouldn't hold you back. You've got to push on and try cause if you don't you'll never know and it could turn out to be the best thing that ever happened," Damien said.

"That's true," Jake said nodding his head. It was basically the same thing Kendall had told him before. He wanted to move on and not be scared, but the truth was he was terrified. Nothing was going to change that, but with Damien he had the courage to try. He gave him courage to want to know the outcome good or bad.

"So you think you're ready for this?" Damien asked.

"Not at all, but with you here it makes me want to find out," Jake said. Damien smiled and pecked Jake on the lips. Jake grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Damien's neck holding him in place.

"Didn't get enough earlier Knight?" Damien asked.

"Never," Jake said. He let go of Damien and sat back though. He stretched and yawned. "Come on let's go to bed," he said holding his hand out to Damien.

"After this, it's got like five more minutes," Damien said pointing to the TV.

"Ok I'll go lay down, join me when you're done," Jake said smiling. He stood up and walked away to their bedroom. He felt Damien's eyes on him as he walked. Jake smirked to himself glad that he had his attention.

Jake got ready for bed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He quickly finished all his night time rituals and returned to the bedroom to find Damien changing. Jake smiled at him as he climbed into bed.

Damien left the room to go about his nighttime rituals as well. Jake was glad that this day had turned out good. They hadn't been on top of one another. In the coming days that was going to change. They had different schedules and different ways of doing things. They were going to clash and argue, but that was all a part of it. He was looking forward to it and he desperately hoped they'd make it through this.

Once Damien joined him in bed Jake rolled over to him. He looked up at him with a smile. Damien smiled back and placed his arms around him and held him close to him.

"Night Day," Jake said.

"Night Jake," Damien replied.

-Aftermath-

Layla was sitting in the living room with Millie, Sora, Erika, Sam, Mariah, Gina, and Caitlin. They were the only ones staying the night. Everyone else had left about an hour ago. The eight girls were watching movies now and just chatting mindlessly.

Layla was sitting on her own though, thinking about Spin the bottle. She had felt something when she had kissed Erika. It was a spark that had just run through her and it hadn't felt bad. It had felt nice actually. Layla wasn't sure what Erika thought about the kiss though. She was a hard person to read. Erika had brushed it off and laughed with Layla afterwards and everyone else.

"This movie is lame," Sora said looking at Millie.

"Not it's not it's a classic," Millie argued.

"I hardly call Twilight a classic," Sora shot back.

The two continued to argue over the movie with Sam, Mariah, Gina, and Caitlin joining in and offering their opinions. Layla didn't notice Erika move until she was sitting beside her.

"You seem awfully quiet," Erika commented.

"Yeah, just bored and I know arguing with Millie over this is useless," Layla said.

"So you and Millie are like best friends huh?" Erika asked.

"Yeah, she's been my best friend since kindergarten," Layla said nodding her head. She and Millie went way back. They had known each other for a long time and could tell each other just about anything. They would know what was on the other's mind as well.

"Cool, I had a friend like that back in Kansas, we keep in touch but it's not the same ever since I moved," Erika admitted. Layla nodded her head. "So about earlier," she stared.

"It was just a game," Layla said shrugging. She didn't want to admit her feelings and have Erika laugh at her.

"Was it?" Erika asked.

"Yeah," Layla nodded her head. Erika sat there a moment before nodding her head in agreement. They lapsed into silence for a bit just watching the other argue.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Erika asked.

"No, my dads won't let me date," Layla said shaking her head, "not that I let that stop me I just don't have any offers," she added.

"Oh," Erika said.

"Yeah," Layla said her cheeks heating up a bit. She wasn't sure where Erika was going with all this.

"Would you like to hang out some time, I mean as friends of course. My mo is always telling me I need more friends and won't get off my case and you're pretty cool," Erika said blushing.

"Yeah sure," Layla said nodding her head. She liked Erika and if being her friend was all she could get she'd take it.

-Aftermath-

Kendall and James walked up to the house with a sluggish Kyle and Leora behind them. They had just gotten home from all day at the fair in Fresno. It was almost ten at night and they were tired. Kendall and James had picked Jenny up as well. She was sleeping peacefully in her car seat.

They opened the door and walked inside. The living room light was on and laughter could be heard.

"Coop, stop," Adam giggled.

"I don't think you want me too," Cooper replied his voice filled with laughter. Adam was laughing as well. Kendall and James shared a look confused. They had figured Adam and Cooper would be sleeping by now. "Come on Miri Papa's ticklish," Cooper said.

"No, don't," Adam laughed. Kendall and James walked down the hallway to the living room while Kyle and Leora headed upstairs to bed. They saw Adam and Cooper on the couch together. Cooper was holding Miri as Adam held his other hand as he tried to tickle him. "Stop it," Adam said.

Kendall cleared his throat. The two turned to look at him and James. Adam smiled.

"Hey dad, hey pops, how was the fair?" Adam asked.

"It wasn't that bad," Kendall said.

"I thought you two would be sleeping and isn't Miri supposed to me at Jennifer's?" James asked.

"Isn't Jenny supposed to be with Grandma Jen?" Adam countered.

"Good point," James said looking down at his daughter. "I'm gonna go put her to bed," he said to Kendall. Kendall nodded his head.

"Don't stay up too late," Kendall said looking at the two.

"It all depends on Miri, she won't go to sleep," Adam said. Kendall nodded his head and followed James up to the nursery. Kendall stood in the doorway and watched as James got Jenny into a sleeper and put her in her crib. James stood there a moment before turning around and nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Geeze Ken, be any quieter," James asked his hand over his heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Kendall said smiling. He held his hand out to James. "Come on let's go to bed I am tired," he said. James nodded his head in agreement.

**So I was totally ready to post this last night, but my computer wouldn't connect to the internet. I was pissed, but it's working now so here you go. That ending was a bit blah. Finally the Cadam anniversary, I hope you liked it. I think it was pretty good. Layla had her first kiss! I'll touch more on that later, but yeah. What did you think? What about Erika? Did you guys like her? Also what about Jake and Damien? Will them living together work? I'm rambling now, but yeah, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	10. Start of Something New

**Wow so I'd like to thank** _Chey21, AkireAlev, Franshes, annabellex2, jamesmaslowlover, thesandbar, DeniseDEMD, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE_ **for all taking the exra time to review.**

**Also I've decided to cut this fic into parts. The last chapter signaled the end of the first part. This is part two and will be the bulk of this fic. Part three will be the end of the fic and be the last few chapters to wrap up. Each part will have a quote that will sum up the part kind of. I'll be putting on in chapter one if you wanna go look. **

**Part 2: Changing **

_Life changes fast. Life chnages in the instand. You sit down to dinner and life as you know it ends. -_ **Joan Didion**

**Chapter 10: Start of Something New**

Jake moved about the kitchen getting breakfast ready for himself and Damien. They both had late classes this morning and he wanted to surprise Damien. He was going simple with eggs and bacon, along with toast and orange juice. It was simple and something Jake was good at.

"Well good morning, something smells delicious," Damien purred in Jake's ear as his arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Jake smiled and turned around in Damien's embrace. "Just wanted to surprise you," he said.

"I'm surprised," Damien said.

"Good," Jake said pecking Damien on the lips before turning around to face the stove again. "Can you get some plates and glasses out?" Jake asked.

"Yes sir," Damien said pecking Jake's neck before letting go of him and doing as he asked.

"Juice or milk?" Damien asked

"Juice," Jake said. Damien nodded his head and poured two glasses of orange juice for them. "Can you make some toast since the food almost ready," he asked.

"Yeah," Damien said.

"Thanks," Jake said smiling at Damien.

Once everything was done, the two sat down to eat together. They talked about their classes and their plans for the day as they ate. Jake liked it. These last few days with Damien had been great. They were getting along better than he had expected. Then again, they had only been living together for a few days. They were still in that new bliss stage. Jake knew it wouldn't last much longer, but he'd cling to it for as long as he could.

They finished eating and cleared the table. Jake put the dishes in the sink while Damien cleaned the table.

"I gotta shower," Damien said.

"Me too don't take too long I've got a class at ten," Jake said as he looked at the clock and saw it was after nine already.

"You know we could always shower together Jake, it'll save time," Damien suggested.

"Ha, yeah right you can't keep your hands to yourself," Jake snorted.

"I can too," Damien protested.

"Yeah right, but we'll just have to find out won't we," Jake said as he headed to the bathroom. Damien stood there a moment before the words clicked in his head. "Grab the towels," Jake called to Damien.

-Aftermath-

Miles was sitting in his study hall with Kyle. Miles had been thinking about Rion all weekend and had even called her. She had been happy when he called and they had agreed to meet up after school. Rion told him that she was home schooled and would meet him at the coffee shop a few blocks away from the school.

"Dude stop looking at your phone, she's home schooled not free every second of the day," Kyle laughed.

"Shut up," Miles hissed his face turning bright red with embarrassment. Kyle laughed again and shook his head.

"Nice come back dude," Kyle teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm just anxious," Miles said.

"Chillax, you've got her interested and that was you being you," Kyle said.

"I know, but what if she thinks I'm just a dork and gets bored," Miles said.

"Then it's her loss dude," Kyle said.

"I really like her though," Miles said biting his lip. Rion was different from other girls he had met. She was funny, smart, and had a great personality. Her killer good looks were a bonus.

"Just be yourself and she can't not like you," Kyle assured Miles. Miles just nodded himself.

"God I sound like a girl," Miles said letting his head fall onto his desk causing Kyle to laugh.

-Aftermath-

Logan made his way down the hallway to a patients room. He had been one of the few doctors selected by the oncology department to help them with an experimental treatment for leukemia patients. He wasn't giving the treatment, but he was to record all the effects the drug treatment had on a few of the patients.

Today was the start of the treatments and he was meeting the patients he'd be in charge of and taking their vitals and getting to know them. He was wary about getting to know them because most of them were terminal and in the final stages of leukemia.

Logan walked into the room of his first patient Claire O'Conner. She was a nineteen year old college student who had been taking premed classes. She was tall and had dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. Her leukemia had been found about six months ago and she was still in the early stages. Her body had rejected her first bone marrow transplant and that was why she was in the program.

"Good morning Ms. O'Conner," Logan said.

"You can call me Claire," Claire said, "That sounds way to formal," she added.

"Well alright then, good morning Claire," Logan said.

"Morning Dr.," Claire trailed off as she looked at his name tag. "Dr. Mitchell," she said. She looked Logan over. "You're not an oncologist are you?" she asked.

"Not really, how'd you know," Logan asked.

"I go to UCLA for premed and I've been here for six months getting treated and I have not seen you around here," Claire stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm a surgeon in the diagnostics department, but in med school I first studied to become an oncologist and even got to know the head of the department here and yet, somehow things changed. I ended up a surgeon," Logan said.

"I want to be an oncologist if I survive this," Claire said.

"That's a big possibility, I mean you're still in the early stages and this might work for you or there's ways the chance of a successful transplant," Logan said.

"I know, it makes me feel bad that I'm in this trial since there are others that are farther along than I am," Claire said.

"It's ok Claire, there are fifty applicant here at this hospital and fifty at another near by, we needed patient is all stages to test this out," Logan said.

"I know, but there could be someone who really needs this spot and I don't," Claire said.

"Leukemia is different for each person like each strain of the flu is different. By the time we find a treatment that us suitable for most people it's changed and we have to find a new way. Sometimes what cures one person might kill another," Logan said.

"Why are you telling me this, do you want me to back out of the program?" Claire asked.

"No this is the warning we are to give all our patients. It's a last minute opt out if you want," Logan explained.

"I'm willing to try if you are doc, I mean if I get worse we can stop treatment right?" Claire asked.

"Yes, we can stop at anytime. If you feel the treatment isn't working or your symptoms get worse and the leukemia progresses we can stop and take another approach," Logan said.

"Well them I am in," Claire said.

Logan told Claire more details about the program and the treatment. He then took her vitals and some other routine tests. Once he was done he showed her to the door and they left the room. Logan headed to another patients room while Claire left.

Logan looked down at his list of patients and read the next name, Rion Payne. She was sixteen and a junior in high school. She was being home schooled according to the information he had. She was stage two cancer and her progression was fast. She had had two failed bone marrow transplants already.

Logan wasn't sure how he had gotten stuck with all the young ones. He knew it was going to be hard getting to know her because she was the same age as Lilly and Miles.

Logan stopped himself from going down that road. He wasn't going to compare her to his kids. That would make it harder if this treatment failed. He stopped outside the room and took a deep breath and collected himself.

Logan walked into the room and saw two people. One was a raven haired girl and the other was a middle aged man.

"Hello I'm Dr. Mitchell," Logan said introducing himself.

"I'm Rion Payne which you probably already know and this is my dad Greg Payne," Rion said with a smile. She was so pleasant despite her illness. "I am here to be you pincushion in hopes of it making me better," she said.

"Rion," Greg said shocked.

"What dad it's true," Rion said.

Logan got the two's attention and started to explain the treatment plan. Rion and Greg seemed to follow as best as they could. Logan then took Rion's lab work and told her when she was expected back and everything.

"Thanks doc," Rion said standing up. "Do you have kids? I can tell you don't talk down to me like the other doctors," She said.

"I have three kids," Logan said nodding his head.

"Girls right? You seem to know how to deal with girls," Rion commented.

"Rion listen to that voice," Greg said.

"What, I'm just trying to get to know the doctor that will he treating me," Rion said.

"It's ok," Logan said to Greg. "I have two daughters and a son," he said.

"I can tell you're not getting short tempered with me. You must deal with it at home," Rion said, "I don't have any siblings, but I do have a friend that is like a sister," she said looking at her dad.

"She can visit but it's a long drive Rion," Greg said ushering his daughter to the door.

"Bye Doc," Rion said as she and Greg left.

Logan sat there a moment. Rion reminded him so much of Lilly and Miles. She was a mix of their personalities. She was brash and blunt like Miles, yet kind and caring like Lilly. Logan face palmed as he realized he was in over his head. He was already starting to care about Rion and he had only met her once. This was the reason he became a surgeon. He couldn't deal with the hard part of cancer and that was people dying.

-Aftermath-

Kendall yawned as he sat down with Jenny. She was being fussy and Kendall wasn't sure what was wrong with her. He had just fed her and burped her several times. He had changed her diaper and even given her a bath. She was just being cranky.

"What's the matter baby girl," Kendall asked looking down at his whimpering daughter.

Kendall sighed as Jenny started crying and stood up with her. He cradled her to his shoulder and started walking around the room. Jenny started to calm down once more.

Kendall thought over the last month with Jenny. He had been given paternity leave to recuperate from giving birth and was expected backing in a few weeks. He only had a few more weeks of paternity leave left and he was worried about leaving James alone with two babies.

"Kendall," James said as he walked into the room. Kendall looked at James who had Miri's baby monitor in his hand.

"Jenny's being fussy," Kendall said.

"Have you burped her?" James asked.

"Yes James I know what I am doing. I've burped her I've changed her diaper. I've tried rocking her, I've tried setting her in her swing," Kendall said.

"You might just have to let her cry then," James said. Kendall sighed and looked down at Jenny. He brought her over to the bassinet in the corner. He set her down and walked back over to James. Jenny started to whimper. Kendall looked over at her and bit his lip.

"Was I this bad with Jake?" James asked grabbing Kendall's hand and stopping him from going over to Jenny.

"No you were worse," Kendall replied his eyes still on Jenny. Jenny's whimpers turned to wails. James tightened his hold on Kendall's hand.

"We can't hover Kendall," James said.

"I know, I mean, I know," Kendall said. He sat down on the couch. James sat down beside him. Jenny continued to cry for almost five minutes before she finally cried herself to sleep.

-Aftermath-

Adam was sitting in the kitchen with Mina who had come over after school. She wanted to talk to Adam and Cooper more. Cooper was with Miri in the living room since he didn't want to talk about his dad anymore. Adam didn't force him either.

"So, I told my parents and they are talking to our lawyers. If we can find another child he knew about we might have a solid case," Mina said.

"Is that the only option?" Adam asked.

"Well there is the ask Tina option, but since I haven't seen or heard from her in nearly a year that's out the door," Mina asked.

"Right," Adam said nodding his head, "there's no way of tracking her down then?" he asked.

"No, I have no idea where she is, she could be…" Mina trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence.

"I get it, sorry," Adam said.

"Cassie would be our best bet at finding anything out." Adam and Mina looked to the doorway where Cooper was standing with Miri in his arms.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Cassie Hardwicke, my dads assistant, she'd know everything about my dad. She's worked for him since before I can even remember," Cooper said shifting a squirming Miri in his arms.

"Thanks Coop," Adam said with a small smile. "I know you don't want to dig up stuff on

your dad, but this could help us," he said.

"I've done some thinking and I realized how'd I'd feel if your dads or anyone tried to take Miri from us," Cooper said looking at the baby girl happily making spit bubbles in his arms. "I know that my dad is a shitty father, I don't want any other kid going through what I did when he's got someone as great as Mina and her parents to raise him," Cooper said smiling at Mina.

"Are you saying we're friends then?" Mina asked smirking at Cooper.

"I guess so, I mean you're not that bad once you get to know you," Cooper teased. Mina smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm amazing," Mina said cockily. Adam laughed and shook his head.

"Where can we find Cassie, and would she talk?" Adam asked.

"I've got her home address and for me she'd do anything. She was like a second mother to me. She took care of me while my dad was doing his business deals," Cooper said.

"I say we go talk to her and see what she knows," Adam said.

"I can give her a call and see when she has some time to talk," Cooper said.

-Aftermath-

Miles was sitting alone at a table in the coffee shop. Leora, Lilly, and Kyle were sitting on the other side of the shop watching him. They were all worried Rion was going to stand him up. Miles wasn't, not anymore. He and Rion had texted throughout the day. She seemed to be really looking forward to meeting up.

Miles looked down at his phone. He hadn't received a text and Rion was a few minutes late. He wasn't worried though. She had to have a reason. Miles looked up as the door opened and Rion walked into the coffee shop. She had her hair pulled back in a long pony tail and a purple scarf around her neck and a matching jacket and faded blue jeans. She was stunning and Miles smiled. She spotted him and walked over to the table.

"I am so sorry I'm late," Rion said, "I had a million things to do and then my dad grilled me about where I was going. On top of that my phone died and I left my phone charger in my moms car," she said.

"It's ok, it's not like your super late," Miles assured her.

"I know, I just don't want you to think that I'm a bitch," Rion said.

"Wow you sure are straight forward," Miles said shocked.

"Yeah, well you only live once, I mean might as well make it count," Rion said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Miles laughed.

"I know, so what's up that I don't already know, I mean we practically talked all day," Rion said with a chuckle.

"I know, but just seeing you is better than just reading a text," Miles said.

"True that," Rion said with a laugh. "So I have a question," she said.

"What?" Miles asked.

"Those three sitting over there staring at us are your friends right? Otherwise I think you have some stalkers," Rion teased.

"Yeah they're my friends, they're just worried you wouldn't show up," Miles said.

"Have you been stood up before?" Rion asked confused.

"Yeah, I actually…uh…" Miles trailed off, "this isn't really a first date revelation," he said.

"So this is a date then?" Rion asked with a smile.

"I was hoping it was," Miles said.

"I think it is," Rion said, "by the way anyone who would stand you up is stupid, you're really awesome," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Miles said blushing.

"I'd like to meet your friend though, I feel weird that they are staring at me," Rion said.

Miles laughed and nodded his head. He pulled out his phone and texted Kyle that they had been made. He looked up as Kyle received his text. Kyle blushed and looked over at them before talking to the girls. They all stood up and made their way over to Miles and Rion. They all sat down with Kyle pulling a chair up.

"Guys this is Rion," Miles said, "Rion this is my sister Lilly, my best friend Kyle and his sister Leora," he said introducing them.

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you," Kyle said, "Miles has done nothing but talk about you since that day at the fair," he said. Miles blushed and elbowed Kyle in the ribs. Lilly and Leora laughed.

-Aftermath-

Jake sank onto the bench in the locker room after he was finally dressed after his shower. His body protested every movement. He had made the football team and he was happy about it, but this was different than high school. Everything was more intense and Jake wasn't the best player anymore.

"You ok there Frosh?"

Jake sat up and saw an upper classman standing there. He was tall and pretty muscular. He had dark hair that was damp from his recent shower and light brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired," Jake said.

"Nothing like high school is it?"

"Not at all," Jake admitted.

"I'm Wesley by the way," He said holding his hand out to Jake.

"I'm Jake," Jake said with a smile.

"I know going from high school t college is hard, but trust me when I say you should stick it out. You might not be the best player but you're better than some other seniors on the team," Wesley said.

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Wesley said nodding his head. Jake smiled at that. He had thought he wasn't even on par with any of these guys. "Just stick it out kid and you'll be fine," Wesley said.

"I'm not a kid," Jake said.

"Right," Wesley said with a smile. He turned and walked away. "Just know it's worth it when we win division and if you play your card right you might help us win," he said.

Jake sat there a moment thinking over Wesley's words. He had really thought he wasn't as good as any of these guys. Some of them were here on scholarships because they were amazing. Others were here on talent alone, like Jake. Other still were here because of their dads being important alumni.

Jake sighed and grabbed his bag. He made his way out to the parking lot to his car. He stopped when he saw a rose taped to his window with an envelope. He walked up to it and grabbed them. He tossed his bag into the back seat and got into his car. He opened the envelope and pulled out a note from Damien.

I have to work tonight, you know rent and bills to pay. Anyways I loved your surprise from this morning, so there will be something waiting for you.

Love,

Damien xoxo

Jake smiled and started his car. He pulled out of the parking lot. He drove to their apartment and grabbed his bag as he headed up to their apartment. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. He was hit with the smell of food. Jake walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator. It was instructions on heating up food in the fridge. Jake opened the fridge and smiled.

Jake saw a lasagna sitting on the shelf. He took it out and turned the oven on. He let it heat up and headed back to the fridge for some juice. He poured himself a glass and put the lasagna in the oven. The apartment door opened and Jake turned around and saw Damien walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked shocked.

"They had me and Alana both on and she was already all clocked in so they let me go home. Alana promised me her shift tomorrow though," Damien said.

"Ok, so I just put the lasagna in," Jake said.

"You found my surprise then?" Damien asked with a grin.

"Obviously," Jake said with a smile. Jake set the timer and brought Damien out to the living room. They sat down on the couch. "So how was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty good, classes were a bit blah," Damien said waving his hand.

"Mine were too, practice was killer though," Jake said.

"Sore?" Damien asked looking at Jake.

"Just a bit, but it's expected with football," Jake said.

"The things you do for football," Damien said shaking his head.

"Yep," Jake said nodding his head, "Almost like you and your video games," he said.

"That is different, I don't have to work out. I can be as lazy as I want," Damien said sticking his tongue out at Jake.

"I get why you and Adam are friends now," Jake said shaking his head. Damien laughed and pecked Jake on the lips. "You two are so much alike it's not even funny," he said.

"You love me," Damien said.

"I do for some reason," Jake sighed.

"Because I'm amazing," Damien replied.

"And oh so modest too," Jake said.

"You know it," Damien laughed. Jake laughed as well. He pulled Damien closer to him and grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. Jake snuggled into Damien and let his eyes drift shut. Damien placed an arm around him.

Jake jerked awake as he slid down the couch. He heard movement in the kitchen and Damien walked over to him.

"Hey sleepy head hungry?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep," Jake said.

"It's ok," Damien said smiling as he held his hand out to Jake. Jake took his hand and let Damien pull him up. They walked into the kitchen where Damien had set the table.

Jake sat down. They started eating and Jake couldn't help but think about how things had been the last few days with Damien. They were great really. Things were pretty simple. This was only the start of something new. Once the newness wore off, things would change.

**BOOM! There you go another amazing chapter from me, well I hope it was amazing anyways. I liked it and things seemed to flow well, I think. Wow one more chapter and I'll hit 100 reviews. I am so amazing that so many people like this fic and I am glad you all love it. I hope to keep you all interested in this. ****There was a lot in this chapter and not much Kames and not much Cargan. I focused a bit more on the kids in this sorry, I'll put some Cargan into the next chapter though. This is the start of a major arc for Miles though, he will have his own story line! I am excited for this it'll be more than just him and Rion too and that's all I'm gonna say on that. Actually it started a few chapters back too. Sorry there was no Layla in this but it was getting a bit long and I wanted to update. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. Facing the Truth

**Wow so I'd like to thank** _Chey21, annabellex2, Beckyyy, thesandbar, DeniseDEMD, logiebears, Mystery Girl 911, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE_ **for all taking the exra time to review.**

**Chapter 11: Facing the Truth**

Logan yawned as he walked into the living room where Carlos was watching TV. Miles and Lilly were out with the twins and Miles new girlfriend that he and Carlos had yet to meet. Layla was over at her new friend Erika's house. Logan was glad that she was branching out a bit and making more friends other than Mille and Sora.

Logan joined Carlos on the couch. He scooted close to the Latino and rested his head on his shoulder. This was one of Carlos' days off. He was going to take advantage of his time with Carlos.

"Hey, you ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, just tired," Logan admitted.

"Hospital draining you?" Carlos asked.

"It's this leukemia treatment, some of my patients are young and have so much to look forward to and they are dying," Logan said.

"Logie," Carlos said.

"Most of them will too if we can't get the cancer into remission," Logan continued.

"Logan," Carlos said.

"I mean I knew that coming into this study. It's an experimental treatment and might not even work," Logan rambled on shaking his head.

"Hey, if this is getting too much for you can't you back out?" Carlos asked getting Logan's attention by grabbing his chin and making him look at him.

"I could, but I've already met most of my patients, I mean this one girl is only sixteen and she's funny and not afraid to speak her mind. She's just like Lilly and Miles in a way," Logan said looking away from Carlos.

"Logan, I think your in over your head on this," Carlos said warily.

"No, I can handle it, I mean I'm a man of my word and I'll see this through," Logan said.

"Not if it gets to be too much for you," Carlos said firmly. Logan looked back and Carlos and sighed but nodded his head.

"Can we just not talk about this right now?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded his head and placed his arm around Logan. Logan rested his head on his shoulder once more. The two of them sat in silence for awhile before Logan spoke again. "It's that time of year again," he said quietly.

"I know," Carlos sighed.

"Don't you ever wonder?" Logan asked.

"Every year I do," Carlos admitted looking over at Logan. "It's been almost sixteen year though, we've got to move on or something," he said.

"I know, but sometimes I can't help but think-" Logan started.

"Don't go down that road Logan, we've been there before," Carlos warned.

"I'm not and I know…I just…" Logan trailed off. He wasn't sure what to say here. Carlos just hugged him closer. "With these new patients it's making me think, that's all," he said finally.

-Aftermath-

Adam tapped his foot nervously on the ground. He was sitting in a coffee shop with Cooper and Mina. They were waiting for Cassie to show up. Cooper had called Cassie and she had agreed to meet up with them. Adam was nervous that she wasn't going to show, or that she had told Cooper's dad about the phone call. A million things could happen, and he was hoping for something good.

"Are you sure she'll know anything?" Mina asked Cooper.

"If anyone knows anything about my dad it's Cassie," Cooper said firmly.

"Will she really show?" Adam asked.

"Will she tell your dad about this," Mina asked.

"She should show and I hope she won't," Cooper said.

"You hope?" Mina asked.

"Look, Cassie has been with my dad for as long as I can remember. She's been his assistant for a long time and sometimes I wondered why but I never asked," Cooper said.

"I stayed to look after you and Blaine."

Cooper turned and standing behind him was a tall red headed woman. She had green eyes and a light complexion. She was wearing a salmon blouse and black skirt and heels.

"Cassie," Cooper said standing up. He hugged her and she smiled and hugged him back as they greeted one another. "This is Adam Knight my boyfriend, and Mina Carmichael a friend of mine," Cooper said.

"Wouldn't be Knight if I had my way," Adam muttered. All eyes were on him, "Did I say that out loud?" he asked his cheeks flushing red.

"It's nice to meet you both, I wish this were under better circumstances," Cassie said breaking the awkward silence that had started to form.

"So you know what my dads trying to do right?" Cooper asked.

"I tried talking him out of it," Cassie said nodding her head.

"Why is he even doing this now? Hank is three almost four," Mina said.

"He's doing it because he's losing everything. He kicked Cooper out and Blaine turned on him and Jennifer left him. He's got nothing left and he knows you two are friends," Cassie said looking at Cooper and Mina.

"What do you know about his relationship with Tina?" Cooper asked curiously.

"He knew he got her pregnant this isn't his first time Cooper," Cassie said.

"I know me and Blaine, but he knew about Hank before he was born?" Cooper asked.

"Yes he knew and I meant besides you and Blaine, I already went to the Carmichael's lawyer about this," Cassie said.

"You did? When?" Mina asked shocked.

"About two hours ago after I told Carter I quit," Cassie stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean besides me and Blaine? How many others are there?" Cooper asked.

"Over the last fifteen years that I've been working with your dad, I've had to help him pay off ten other women," Cassie said.

"Ten?" Cooper asked shocked.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this," Cassie started.

"You're right I don't want to hear this but it'll help Mina and her parents keep Hank," Cooper said looking down at his hands on the table.

"Thank you so much," Mina said to Cassie. She then turned to Cooper. "I'm sorry about this Cooper," she said.

"Like I said, I know how my dad is Hank is better of with someone who actually cares about him," Cooper said looking at Mina.

-Aftermath-

Jake moved around the apartment looking for the flash drive that had his paper on it. He needed it to finish the paper that was due tomorrow. The flash drive had been in his bag, but it was gone. Jake feared that it had fallen out of his bag somewhere else.

"Oh my god I am so gonna fail," Jake muttered as he ran into the kitchen searching the counter for his missing flash drive.

"Looking for something?" Damien asked startling Jake.

"Yeah, my flash drive it as my English paper on it," Jake said.

"You dropped it last night and I put it on your bedside table," Damien said.

Jake ran into their bedroom and to his bedside table and there it was. He smiled and turned to the doorway where Damien was standing smiling at him.

"You are welcome," Damien said.

"Thanks," Jake said.

"Do your homework and I'll start dinner," Damien said. Jake nodded his head.

Jake walked over to Damien and pecked him on the lips. He then made his way to the living room where his laptop was. Sitting down, he opened his computer and loaded his paper and got to work. Damien walked out to the kitchen and started to work on their dinner. Jake finished his paper before Damien finished in the kitchen. He needed a break and would look it over later for errors.

Jake walked into the kitchen and walked over to Damien who was standing over the stove and a skillet.

"What's on the menu?" Jake asked.

"Well besides me, I've made that beef stir-fry you like," Damien said with a teasing smile.

"You might have to be my dessert," Jake said with a flirty wink.

"You are such a tease," Damien said shaking his head.

"You love it," Jake said.

"Yeah, but only from you," Damien said with a smile. Jake pecked Damien on the cheek and moved to set the table for supper.

-Aftermath-

James yawned as he walked into the nursery with Miri in his arms. Adam and Cooper were off with Mina going to meet someone about Mina's nephew Hank. James didn't mind, he knew they were trying to keep Hank away from Cooper's dad Carter.

James saw Kendall laying in a pile of stuffed animals next to Jenny's crib and he was snoring softly with Jenny. James smiled at the sight and set a sleeping Miri down in her crib. He walked over to Kendall and looked at him. Kendall held his hand out.

"Join me," Kendall mumbled.

"Huh?" James asked shocked that Kendall was awake.

"They are sleeping, join me," Kendall said.

"Kay," James said. He careful sat down on he pile of stuffed animals and moved closer to Kendall. Kendall threw his arm over James and pulled him close.

"I read that when the baby is sleeping I should be getting sleep so that's what we're doing," Kendall said.

"No complaints here," James said smiling.

"Good," Kendall said his voice trailing off as he drifted back to sleep.

James laid there looking at Kendall. He smiled as he remembered all the good times they had had together. There were only more to have. As much as he loved the good times though there were bad times to come too. The good would just out weigh the bad hopefully.

"Stop thinking' so hard an' take a nap," Kendall mumbled.

James smiled and let his eyes slip shut. A nap sounded like a really good idea aright about now.

-Aftermath-

Adam followed Cooper into the house. Cooper had been silent ever since they had left the coffee shop. Adam knew that Cooper was trying to digest the new information that he had just found out about his dad. It was a lot to take in. After all, it wasn't everyday that you found out you had at least ten other siblings. Adam wasn't sure how to talk to Cooper about their either.

"Coop," Adam said.

"Addie, I just want to be alone right now," Cooper said.

"Ok, I'll be here when you're ready to talk," Adam said nodding his head. Cooper nodded and made his way out to the back deck. It was where he had gone to think whenever he needed his space from the Knights.

Adam sighed and walked into the living room where Leora and Kyle were sitting watching TV.

"Hey Adam," Kyle said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"I thought you two were out?" Adam said looking at his younger siblings.

"We were, but Miles ditched us for Rion and Lilly wasn't feeling to good," Kyle said.

"Where's Cooper?" Leora asked.

"He's out back, he needs some time to think," Adam said.

"What's wrong?" Leora asked knowing this was serious. Cooper had lived with them for almost a year now, she had picked up on his habits quickly.

"Well we went to talk with his dads assistant and let's just say we got some shocking news," Adam said as he walked over to the couch. He knew it was best to give Cooper his space and not talk about this with anyone else.

"What happened?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Not my place to say," Adam said. Kyle and Leora nodded and returned to the TV. "If you guys found out we had another sibling out there would you want to know?" he asked.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Is this about Hank being Cooper's half brother?" Leora asked.

"Kind of," Adam said nodding his head, "but if we had another brother or sister out there that dad and pops gave up would you want to get to know them?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean they'd be family even if someone else raised them," Kyle said.

"I'd at least like to meet them," Leora said, "I mean they weren't raised with us and they might think we're a bit crazy," she said.

"You'd be right, your guys first impression on people is a bit much," Cooper said from the doorway.

"Coop," Adam said shocked to see Cooper there.

"But once you get to you guys you're not all that bad," Cooper added with a small smile.

"I thought you wanted to be alone," Adam said.

"I did, but I need to talk to you first," Cooper said. Adam nodded his head and stood up. He followed Cooper out of the room and to the back deck.

"What's up?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be alone with you," Cooper said scooting closer to Adam. "just don't say anything please," he said. Adam just nodded his head. Cooper then rested his head on Adam's shoulder.

-Aftermath-

Kendall stretched as he sat up. He looked to his side and saw James sleeping beside him. Kendall smiled as he remembered convincing James into taking a nap with him. Kendall looked at his watch and saw that he had been sleeping for almost two hours. He leaned over and poked James side lightly.

"Jamie," Kendall cooed in his ear. James started to stir. "Time to get up," he said softly.

"Five more minutes," James mumbled sleepily.

"We have to get up, I'm sure Jenny will be waking up soon and be hungry," Kendall said.

"Ugh, fine," James said opening his eyes and looking at Kendall.

"Afternoon my sleeping beauty," Kendall said with a smile. Before James could protest the nickname Kendall leaned in and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss that had James melting.

They both stood up and checked on Jenny who was still sleeping and then Miri who was awake but content.

"Hey there baby girl, were are your dads," Kendall said as he picked her up. "I thought they'd be back by now," he said.

"They should be, I'll go check and see and then start dinner," James said. Kendall nodded his head. James left the room.

Kendall looked down at Miri. He smiled and brought his hand up to her cheek. "Here there baby girl, where's my smile?" he asked her. He tickled her cheek and she smiled and make a gasp like laugh. Kendall smiled at that. As time went on Miri became more and more like a normal baby, other than her size you could hardly tell she was a preemie.

Footsteps were heard and Kendall turned in time to see Adam walk into the nursery. Kendall smiled at his son.

"I was only keeping her content until you got here so she wouldn't wake Jenny," Kendall said.

-Aftermath-

Miles was going through some of his stuff that had been put in the basement. He had taken things from his house after Harvey had been arrested. Most of his things didn't fit all in his room so he settled for putting them away for now. Right now though, he wanted to find that bracelet of his mother's that he had taken. Sure she wasn't the best mother in the world the last few years, but before she relapsed she was great. Miles dug in a box and found some old papers. He wasn't sure what they were or how they got there. Setting the papers aside and continued through the box until he found the small jewelry box he was looking for.

Miles opened the box and found the tennis bracelet his mom had gotten from his father. Those had been happy times and reminded Miles that his parents weren't all bad. Miles eyes however shifted to the papers. He picked them up and looked at them for a moment. He had seen these papers when he was little. His mother had had them sitting out on the table and when she saw Miles she stuffed them away. Miles wasn't sure if he was meant to see these papers or not.

Slowly Miles unfolded the papers and saw that one was a birth certificate. It wasn't his though, at least not his name. All the information matched his information other than the name. Miles was confused. Why did his mother have a birth certificate for another boy? Did Miles have a brother he didn't know about that? What was even stranger about this birth certificate was there was no names in the parents section. It was like this strange boy had just appeared. He had the same birthday as Miles and weighed the same as Miles had at birth.

"Miles!"

"I'm in the basement," Miles said as he folded the papers up and stuffed them back into the box as Lilly walked down the stairs.

"What are you doing down here?" Lilly asked.

"I was looking for something," Miles said.

"What?" Lilly asked curiously.

"My moms old bracelet, it's one of the few good memories I have of her and I wanted to make sure I still had it," Miles said.

"Oh," Lilly said.

"So, what do you want?" Miles asked.

"You're phone which you left in the kitchen has been going off like crazy. Rion's been texting you," Lilly said holding his phone out to him.

"Oh," Miles said snatching his phone. He looked up at Lilly with a smile. "Thanks," he said.

"It was getting annoying," Lilly said with a shrug. She turned and headed back up stairs.

Miles checked his phone and replied to Rion apologizing for not replying sooner and grabbed the papers he had found and made his way up to his bedroom. Once he was there he shut the door behind him and locked it. He wanted to take a closer look at the papers and figure out what was going on.

-Aftermath-

Jake was sitting in the bathroom thinking over the last few weeks with Damien. They had been changing too. Damien was starting to get on his nerves easily with his playing games until midnight or later. He also had a bad habit of not making the bed. It just bugged Jake to no end. They were just small things and things that Jake could live with. It would take some getting used to and reminding Damien to make the bed and not play his video games all hours of the night, but Jake could totally live with it.

What Jake couldn't live with was the item in his hands. His birth control pills. He had been forget full lately and there were a lot of missed doses staring back at him right now. Ever since he had moved on Jake had no one to remind him to take his birth control and naturally he forgot.

Jake bit his lip as he looked down at his flat stomach. He was in the process of bulking up for football, but he couldn't seem to really put the weight back on in the right places. It was going more to his stomach. Jake shook his head, no he wasn't going to think that. It had only been a few missed doses over the last few weeks. He wasn't…was he?

Jake sighed and thought it over. Damien had been getting on his nerves more than usual, but that was because they were living together. He had gotten sick from the Chinese take out that he and Damien had bought the other night, but that was just bad chicken. Jake knew he was writing all these things off because he didn't want to believe that he could be so careless. There was only one person Jake could talk to about this.

A knock scared Jake. He quickly tossed his pills back into the drawer where he kept them and move to the door. Opening the door he came face to face with Damien.

"Are you ok, you've been in there for quiet awhile," Damien said, "you're not sick again are you?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not really feeling well," Jake admitted. It wasn't a complete lie. "I think I'm gonna go lie down for a bit," he said.

"Ok, need me to get you anything?" Damien asked as Jake headed to their bedroom. Damien followed him.

"No, but if I do need anything I'll let you know," Jake said. Damien stopped and nodded his head.

**Sorry this took so long for the update, but I want to get these next few chapters right. There is going to be a lot going on and this all has to go just right otherwise it won't work. So I hope you liked this chapter and there will be more Cooper drama coming up and we will find out the fate of Hank very soon. There will also be some Jamien drama incase you haven't guessed. There will also be a big shocker coming up with some characters. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	12. Handling the Truth

**Wow so I'd like to thank** _Chey21, annabellex2, Franshes, thesandbar, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and DeniseDEMD_ **for all taking the exra time to review.**

**Chapter 12: Handling the Truth**

Kendall was moving about his bedroom getting ready for work. He was going to be going back to work today. Jenny was eight weeks old now. Kendall had to get back to work even though he wanted nothing more than to stay home with James.

"Kendall it's ok you know, I'll be fine," James said as if he had read the blonde's mind. Kendall turned around and saw James standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Kendall stopped what he was doing and walked over to his husband.

"I don't have to go you know, I could request a few more weeks," Kendall said.

"No you go," James said, "I took care of the twins alone before remember?"

"I know that, but still," Kendall sighed. He didn't want to leave James alone with Jenny and Miri yet. It was too soon.

"I know what you're going through Kendall, it's separation anxiety. You don't want to leave Jenny yet, I went through it with the others kids," James said.

"I know what it is and I don't like it," Kendall said.

"Look, you're only going in for half days it's not that bad," James reasoned.

"I suppose," Kendall said slowly, "But if you need anything just call me and I'll be back here as soon as I can," he said.

"I know Kendall," James said with a smile. He walked into the bedroom and over to the blonde. He pecked Kendall on the lips. "Now go eat your breakfast and go you're already going to be late," he said. Kendall sighed and nodded his head.

Kendall made his way down to the kitchen where he found a plate of heart shaped pancakes and a note beside it. Kendall smiled at the gesture and grabbed the note and read it.

Thought you could use a smile before work. Don't worry I've got everything under control. Don't forget to thank me for the delicious pancakes and to give me a kiss before you leave,

xoxo,

James

Kendall's smile grew even more if possible. James was the best and he loved him. He ate his breakfast and made his way back up stairs to thank James. He saw James pacing around the room with Jenny in his arms.

"So, uh thanks for the delicious pancakes," Kendall said. James turned around with a grin.

"Your welcome," James replied. Kendall walked over to James and pecked him on the lips and kissing Jenny on the side of her head.

"You're amazing and know just what to do to make me feel better," Kendall said.

"I know I'm amazing, I'm James Knight," James said cockily.

"And still modest as ever," Kendall said with a laugh. He moved over to Miri's crib and gave her a goodbye kiss as well. "I have to go, but I'll be back this afternoon," he said.

"I know Kendall, go," James said giving him a soft smile. Kendall gave James one last kiss before he left.

-Aftermath-

Adam was walking down the hallway with Cooper to their next class. Cooper wasn't talk much today. He hadn't been talking much ever since he found out the truth about his dad. He didn't talk about finding the other women and meeting his other half siblings. Actually Cooper hadn't even mentioned anything about their meeting with Cassie and Adam was starting to get worried. Cooper was still acting the same, he was still taking care of Miri and doing his school work, he just talked less. Actually the only time Adam really saw Cooper act normal was with Miri.

They walked into their independent living class where Mina was already sitting with her phone in her hands. She had a smile on her face. Adam walked over to her with Cooper sitting down at their usual table next to her.

"Why are you all smiley?" Adam asked.

"My mom just texted me," Mina said.

"Wow she must've given you some good news cause I'm never that happy when my dads text me," Adam said snarkily.

"Shut up, they were just in a meeting with our lawyer and our case is looking good, they've found three of the women who are willing to testify against Carter," Mina said.

"Three?" Cooper asked looking up from his notebook where he had started doodling.

"Actually they found five, but only three were willing to testify so far," Mina said.

"Oh," Cooper said.

"Coop," Adam said. Cooper just shook his head as the final bell rang and Ms. Holiday walked into the room.

"Adam, when the bell rings that mean you are supposed to be in your seat," Ms. Holiday said without really looking at him.

"Sorry, but Mina was just sharing something with me Ms. Holiday, it will probably happen again," Adam said as he started around the table.

"Adam just sit," Cooper said looking up at Adam.

"I am," Adam said as he sat down next to Cooper. Cooper just shook his head as Ms. Holiday started her lesson for the day.

"You could cut her some slack you know," Cooper muttered.

"What?" Adam asked shocked.

"Not everyone can deal with your snaky attitude," Cooper said lowly keeping an eye on Ms. Holiday.

"I didn't know it bothered you," Adam said slowly.

"It doesn't I'm used to it, but she's not. She doesn't have to deal with you everyday all day like I do," Cooper said.

"Deal with me?" Adam asked.

"Not what I mean," Cooper said.

"I know, I'm just messing with you Coop," Adam said with a smile.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," Cooper said returning his smile.

"Adam, Cooper am I going to have to separate you?" Ms. Holiday asked.

Adam smiled and looked up at Ms. Holiday and without missing a beat he replied, "That's totally up to you Ms. Holiday. Cooper and I were just discussing what to do with Miri. She's stopped sleeping through the night and is keep us up and affect our school work. I just wanted to know if he was doing what I asked since it only just occurred to me, but go ahead you can separate us."

"Is this true Cooper?" Ms. Holiday asked turning to Cooper. Adam nudged Cooper lightly trying to get him to go along with his lie.

"Yeah, Miri isn't sleeping through the night anymore, Adam wants to try and keep her up during the day a bit more than we normally do trying to see if that's the problem," Cooper said.

Ms. Holiday looked at them both before sighing. "That is something you discuss on your own time. This is class and you must pay attention. Next time it happens you'll be separated," she said.

"Well ok now we know," Adam said with a smile.

-Aftermath-

Layla was sitting at her usual lunch table with Millie and Erika. They had all become a bit closer since Millie's party. Also among their group was Caitlin, Sam, and Mariah. They were all chatting mindlessly about their classes.

"So Layla, my mom is glad that I am making more friends," Erika said.

"My dad is too," Layla said remembering how shocked Logan had been when she asked to go to Erika's house rather than Millie's.

"Cool," Erika said.

"So this weekend Millie and I want to go see a new movie with Sora, want to come?" Layla asked. In the back of her mind she felt like she was asking Erika out, but she knew she wasn't. They were just friends.

"That new one about the girl who's trying to bring back actually reporting back to her school news paper?" Erika asked. Layla nodded her head. "I want to go but my parents are too busy to take me," she added.

"Well Sora's friend is taking us since she can drive," Layla explained.

"Friend?" Erika asked.

"Well her girlfriend, but since she's like seventeen and Sora's almost fifteen for appearance they are only friends," Millie said butting in on the conversation. "You should totally come the movie is gonna be epic," she added in a sing song voice.

"Well alright then, I mean my mom say I don't go out enough, might as well," Erika said.

"Well, just stick with us and she'll be complaining that you go out too much," Layla joked. Erika laughed as Millie nodded her head.

Erika and Layla talked for the rest of their lunch period. Once it was done they followed Millie out of the cafeteria before heading off to their own classes.

Layla walked into her next class and sat down with a small smile on her face. She and Erika were becoming good friends. She was beyond happy about that.

-Aftermath-

Kendall tapped his foot on the floor as he read over a the contract of a new group Kelly had signed. She was busy with promoting her other project, so she asked Kendall for help.

"How that contract reading coming?" Kelly asked as she walked into the room.

"They aren't being outrageous with their demands and your terms seem pretty good. I'd just have to hear them before I suggested signing this," Kendall said.

"Good, and here you go," Kelly said pulling out a demo CD, from her clipboard as she walked over to his desk.

"Thanks," Kendall said taking the CD.

"How are Jenny and Miri doing?" Kelly asked as she sat down across from

"Great, Miri is progressing, even though she's a bit small still she's doing great," Kendall said, "and Jenny is my sweet little angel. She's starting to become a bit more aware of her surroundings."

"So she's the last one right?" Kelly asked.

"Oh yeah, we're all done for sure," Kendall said nodding his head. Kelly laughed and nodded her head.

"So how's Mickey doing?" Kendall asked.

"Great, she's getting wilder and wilder everyday," Kelly sighed.

"Ah yes, gotta love toddlers," Kendall said with a laugh.

"Just be glad that you don't have two," Kendall said, "come to think of it I don't think I've ever really had one toddler to deal with at a time they all came in twos," he said thoughtfully.

"Jenny," Kelly said.

"Yeah, but I've also got Miri in the house and they are still infants," Kendall said.

"True," Kelly said nodding her head.

"I want to say Adam will be moved out by the time Miri's a toddler, but I kind of don't want him to at the same time," Kendall said.

"Well yeah, I mean Jake just moved out and in a few weeks Adam will be eighteen and close to moving out with Cooper and Miri," Kelly said.

"They are all growing up so fast, soon the twins will be moving out, god they've been asking me and James to take the driving ever since they got their temps and we've kind of been putting it off. Though I think if we do any longer they might as Adam or Jake," Kendall said.

"Is this what I have to look forward to in about fifteen years?" Kelly asked.

"Yep, it never gets any easier," Kendall said.

-Aftermath-

Carlos sighed as he fell onto the couch in his dressing room. Shooting a TV show was a lot of work, but being a regular was even more work. This was different from the times he had had small guest star parts on other shows. Now he was a regular on a cast and it was hard work, but he was sure it would be worth it in the end.

In a few months the show would premiere and hopefully people would like it. It was an hour long comedy drama. Carlos hoped that is would be a hit. He wanted this break so bad.

Carlos cell phone buzzed in his pocket causing him to jump. He fished it out and saw he had a text from Logan.

_Lilly just texted me. Miles birthday is in like two weeks and we have to do something. Maybe this is what we needed._

Carlos looked down at the message. He felt his heart skip a beat at what Logan had implied. It was true though, maybe Miles birthday would help him and Logan. It had been sixteen years and that was more than enough time to get over something, but how do you get over losing your child?

_Carlos was sitting in his hospital bed with Logan sitting beside him. They were both practically in tears as they waited for news on their baby. All that they knew was that it was a boy and something was wrong. The doctors had rushed him from the room and hadn't said a word._

_"What if something happens?" Carlos asked quietly._

_"Don't say that Los," Logan said shaking his head. Carlos swallowed the lump in his throat._

_"Logan that is our son, something could be wrong with him. That's Lucas and he might be…" Carlos trailed off. Logan pulled the emotional Latino to him._

_"I know Carlos, I know," Logan said simply. He held the Latino to him._

_Carlos sat there trying not to think about Lucas. He didn't want to worry that something was wrong. He wanted believe that his son would be brought back to him and that everything would be ok._

_"Why haven't they told us anything?" Carlos asked._

_"I don't know Los," Logan said._

_"Well you're studying to be a doctor," Carlos snapped._

_"I am not studying to be a OBGYN Carlos, I'm not even sure I want to be a oncologist anymore," Logan said._

_"Really?" Carlos asked shocked._

_"I want to be a surgeon, a surgeon can save more lives than a oncologist can," Logan said. Carlos just nodded his head knowing they'd need to talk about this more later. Right now though Lucas was their priority._

Carlos never did get his good news. Lucas' lungs hadn't developed correctly and he had died within minutes of his birth. Carlos and Logan had been allowed to see him, but it was horrible. It left the two with a scar that never healed. Sure, they had already had Lilly to take care of and love, but there was always something missing. Even after Layla was born the two still thought about Lucas when October rolled around. The girls were great and he and Logan loved them both with all their hearts, but once a year they are reminded about what they're family could've been.

Carlos believes that's why Logan took to Miles quickly. Miles is the son they had always wanted. Carlos hadn't wanted to take to Miles only for his mother to show up and take him away. What drew him more to Miles was he looked almost like Carlos imagined Lucas would, except he expected Lucas to take after him and be a bit darker skinned.

Carlos replied to Logan telling him that he was game for anything. He didn't mind. It would be a nice distraction for awhile.

-Aftermath-

Jake bit his lip as he made his way home. It technically wasn't him home anymore, but it still felt like it. Home also was his apartment with Damien. It was odd, but he had two homes. It was something he and Damien had actually talked about.

Jake saw Cooper's car outside and saw that as a good sign. It meant that Adam and Cooper were home at least. He didn't see Kendall's car in the driveway. He must've still been at work or running an errand at least. Jake was hopeful that James was either with him or busy with Jenny. Jake really needed to talk to Adam. He was the only one who could really understand what Jake was going through right now. Then again Kendall and James could too, but they'd be madder than Adam.

Jake walked up to the house and walked in like normal. That was one thing that wouldn't change. He couldn't knock on the door and he was sure that Kendall and James didn't expect him too. He knew Kendall was back at work, which would make this a little easier.

"Hello," Jake called out. Adam poked his head out of the living room with a smile.

"Hey Jake what's up?" he asked.

"A little early to be home isn't it?" Jake teased knowing full well that Adam and Cooper got out of school early.

"Ha ha, what are you doing here no classes?" Adam asked.

"Nope," Jake said walking into the living room with Adam where Cooper was sitting with Miri. Cooper looked up at Jake and grabbed Miri's arm and made her wave.

"Say hi to uncle Jake Miri," Cooper said. Miri smiled and let out a small laugh which made Jake's heart melt. Jake walked over to Cooper and picked Miri up.

"So what brings you here?" Cooper asked.

"Just bored, no classes and Damien's in class so I thought I'd come see my favorite niece," Jake replied with a smile.

"She's your only niece," Adam pointed out.

"I should hope so, unless you two haven't learned your lesson," Jake teased.

"Oh we have alright," Adam said.

"So where's dad and pops? I thought dad said he was only working half days," Jake said.

"Yeah, but they needed to get some things from the store and they went shopping and left Jenny with us," Adam said.

"Where is she?" Jake asked.

"Napping up stairs and I am gonna go check on her because Adam is clueless," Cooper said standing up.

"What?" Adam asked as Cooper crossed the room.

"It's nothing against you Cooper," Jake started.

"I've got a brother, I understand," Cooper asked as he left.

"How did I miss that, you haven't been here enough," Adam accused his brother.

"Yeah, well I've been busy," Jake said as he started pacing around the room looking down at Miri who was smiling up at him. She had no idea what was going on in Jake's mind and was happy sucking on her fist.

"What's wrong," Adam asked worriedly.

"Well, I don't know who else to turn to really," Jake admitted.

"Jake what's wrong?" Adam asked confused.

"Wow, Miri is getting big," Jake said his confidence dissipating. He couldn't do this.

"Jake, what is wrong," Adam asked forcefully.

"This stays between you and I got it?" Jake asked rounding on Adam.

"Got it," Adam said nodding his head seriously. He seemed to sense that this was important.

"Don't freak out," Jake said slowly knowing how much Adam hated when people said that.

"You know, I don't get why people say that. I'll still freak out if it's big news," Adam said. Jake just glared at his brother. "Ok, I'll try not to," he said putting his hands up in surrender.

Jake looked down at Miri in his arms and saw that she was sleeping. He knew Adam was waiting for him to speak, but he had to do this his way. He brought Miri over to her playpen and set her down. He took a seep breath and turned to Adam.

"I messed up," Jake said simply.

"What do you mean you messed up," Adam asked slowly. Jake could practically see the cogs working in his brother's mind.

"We were being so careful, but as you know things just happen," Jake said slowly still beating around the bush. He didn't want to say it out loud. That would make it more real.

"Jake," Adam said slowly.

"I think I'm pregnant," Jake said slowly. He felt dizzy just thinking about it. A crash was heard form the hallway and Jake and Adam quickly ran to the hallway where Kendall and James were standing by the kitchen wide eyed looking in their direction a bag of groceries on the ground. "God I think I'm gonna be sick," Jake said covering his mouth with his hand.

Jake ran to the bathroom, not looking at Kendall and James, and puked. He didn't want Kendall and James to find out about this. He didn't want to see their disappointed looks. He knew they were gonna be mad. Kendall had threatened to kick his ass if he made this mistake back when Adam had given birth to Miri.

Jake knew that once he left the bathroom, he was going to get a lecture. The worst part was that Jake didn't even know for sure if he was pregnant. He hadn't taken a test because he was scared. He had only want to talk to Adam and maybe figure out more of how Adam figured out he was pregnant.

**So yeah, I'm a bitch. I left off there. How are James and Kendall gonna take the new that Jake might be pregnant? Who remembers Kendall's threat? What's going on with Cooper. Layla was in this chapter YAY! That is all I hope you liked this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
